Chat Show Verdad o Reto: 2 Temporada
by Sable 343
Summary: Regresamos de nuevo con este gran Chat Show...verdad o reto, parece que los de HTF han sido secuestrados, vaya no hay mucha novedad...espera, Vocaloid también! DÉCIMO ESPECIAL episodio subido, pasa, lee, comenta y participa! FESTEJAMOS DOS AÑOS!
1. Presentaciones y reglas

Unas semanas después...

En la ciudad de HTF, podíamos ver como todos estaban en un restaurante, veíamos como todos estaban hablando entre ellos

Cuddles: Vaya hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos

Toothy: Si, ya los extrañaba

Giggles: Ya vieron lo mismo que yo?

Voltearon a ver que Splendid y Splendont tenían una competencia de ver quien comía mas

Petunia: No han cambiado en nada

De otro lado veíamos como Truffles estaba solo en una mesa con lentes de color negro cruzado de brazos y Disco Bear bailando arriba de una mesa

Sniffles: No se como salí del laboratorio por esto...

Cuddles: Y que "inventos" haces Dexter?

Sniffles: La cura contra el cáncer te parece algo sin significado?!

Por otra parte, veíamos como Russel platicaba con Lumpy acerca de como consiguió perder su brazo, Nutty parecía estar solo quitando el chicle debajo de las mesas

Veíamos como Flaky estaba sola sentada en una mesa

Petunia: Que te pasa?

Flaky: N-n-no encuentro a F-f-Flippy, d-d-desapareció des-después de llegar

Cuddles: Cierto, no lo eh visto yo tampoco

Toothy: Y ustedes?-pregunta hacia Splendid y Splendont-.

Splendont/Splendid: No lo hemos visto para nada

Mole: Yo no puedo ver tampoco

Handy: Yo no lo eh visto

Cuddles: Bueno, pero quien pago todo esto? Fuiste tu Lumpy?

Lumpy: No

Cuddles: Entonces fue Splendid?

Splendid: Yo tampoco

Cuddles: Y entonces quien fue?

Petunia: No nos entregaron una carta de invitación?

Sniffles: Si, ten-le da una carta a Petunia-.

Petunia: Haber-comienza a leer- "Disfruten de una cena por sus servicios en el Chat Show, atentamente, el escritor"

Toothy: Después de todo no era tan malo

Petunia: Espera, "La cena es traída por ustedes patrocinada por la salsa somni, para tus enemigos mas íntimos"

Splendid: Salsa que?...

Todos caen al suelo dormidos...

Por otro lugar muy diferente, veíamos como varias personas salían de un escenario en uno de los escenarios mas importantes del mundo, entre aplausos, gritos y agradecimientos

Gracias publico!-gritaban en coro los 5 del escenario antes de salir-.

Ahora si nos lucimos!-decía alegremente una peli-amarilla-.

No se ustedes, pero yo me voy a comer-decía alegremente una peli-azul.

Hay Miku, tu siempre con tu apetito-decía entre risas un peli-amarillo.

Todos seguían a Miku hacia el pequeño living que había al lado de los camerinos

Para mi que Len desafino mucho-decía la peli-amarilla-.

Len: Que? No escuche que alguien cambio la voz de un momento a otro?, verdad que si Rin?-decía insinuando a la peli-amarilla-.

Ah, no pueden dejar de pelear? Se supone que son hermanos-Decía una peli-rosa-.

Len: Si no peleas con tus hermanos, no tienes hermanos

Rin: Si, es divertido hacer eso Luka-le pega a Len-.

Len: OYE!-comienzan a manotearse los dos-.

Luka: No podrían ser igual que Kaito? El no habla tanto como ustedes dos-decía un poco fastidiada-.

Claro-respondía un peli-azul-.

Miku abrió la puerta del living y encendió las luces del cuarto, pero podíamos ver como en una mesa había una canasta, despertando la curiosidad quienes se acercaban para ver que había en ella

Miku: Galletas!

Luka: Seguramente nuestro manager las puso ahí

Todos agarraron una galleta y comenzaron a comerla

Miku: Están deliciosas

Rin: Si, de que estarán...

Todos cayeron al suelo dormidos, y las luces se apagaron...

* * *

Veíamos como los HTF despertaban, ellos miraban a su alrededor, y veíamos como Flaky comenzó a gritar

Splendid: Otra vez no!

Splendont: Espera, esto...es diferente

Los HTF estaban adentro de un escenario vació

Cuddles:-intentando abrir una puerta- Cerrado

Shifty: Cuando eres un ladrón nada esta...-intenta abrir la puerta con una llave, pero comienza a electrocutarse-.

Una persona salia detrás del telón

: Sean bienvenidos a este lugar, creo que ya me conocen no?

Giggles: Dijiste que nos dejarías en paz!

Todos: SI!

: No, yo dije, "sean libres, por ahora", yo nunca dije tal cosa

Truffles: Parece que no te va tan bien ahora-señala los asientos vacíos- Ahora como no hay gente, no nos torturadas!

: Ah, las puertas, si, em, cuando venga alguien las abriré, pero por ahora están a salvo

Flippy: Otra vez aquí...

Todos: FLIPPY!

Fliqpy: Ah ya me había olvidado de como me divertía matándolos!-saca su cuchillo-.

Todos: FLIQPY!

Fliqpy estaba a punto de saltar para matarlos a todos, pero vemos como algunas personas caen encima de el

Todos ¿?: AUCH!

Todos los de HTF veían como cinco personas se levantaban del suelo

Miku: No me habían avisado de una firma de autógrafos-decía mirando a los HTF-.

Len: Por lo menos Rin me amortiguo la caída

Rin: Creí que TU me habías amortiguado la caída

Ven que Fliqpy estaba tirado en el suelo

Luka: Estas bien?

Fliqpy se levanta con mucho enojo

HTF: CORRAAAAAAN!

Fliqpy saco su cuchillo y comenzó a perseguir a todos

: Ah ya empezamos-truena dos dedos y TD encadena a Fliqpy-.

Miku: POR QUE NOS QUISO MATAR?!

Cuddles: Quienes son ustedes?

Flippy: Si, quienes son?

: EJEM!-todos voltean a verlo- Puedo explicarles?

Todos: SI!

: Bueno, a los nuevos, quiero decirles algo, están en un Chat Show, tienen que hacer y responder los retos y verdades por mas humillantes y horribles que sean

Vocaloid: POR QUE?!-Dicen con miedo-.

: Por que están secuestrados, y solo hay dos formas de salir de aquí, por ahí-señala un cementerio- O por ahí-señala una puerta-.

Htf: Pero quienes son ellos?

: Cantantes, voy a presentarlos, la de pelo azul, es Miku, la de pelo amarillo es Rin, la otra de pelo rosado es Luka, el hombre de pelo amarillo es Len y por ultimo el de pelo azul es Kaito, de la banda Vocaloid

Vocaloid: Nos conoces?

: Ha, puede decirse que soy un fan

Luka: Un fanático psicópata

: Exacto

HTF: Nos hizo lo mismo a nosotros-consuelan a los de Vocaloid-.

: Bien, son todos-ve la lista- Oh se me olvidaba-truena los dedos y dos personas caen encima de Fliqpy

Veíamos como Trisha se levantaba del suelo, pero era acompañada de un chico de mediana altura, piel morena, ojos de color café y cabello de igual color, playera de color azul con detalles blancos, pantalones de color negro y tennis de igual color

Trisha: O-O-O OTRA VEZ A-AQUÍ?!

¿?: HEY DONDE ESTOY?!

: Ah, diablos se me olvidaba, bueno, ella es Trisha-señala a Trisha- Y el-señala a el chico peli-café- Es Jose Corona, falto Mariel, pero esta en otro lugar y llegara luego (A los nuevos les recomiendo ver la anterior temporada que esta en mi cuenta, les sera de mucha ayuda!)

Fliqpy: BUUUUU!-Trisha se desmaya del susto- Ah extrañaba hacer eso!-dice con felicidad-.

Corona: Y yo que hago aquí? Y por que todos son tan extraños?!

Todos: Extraños?!-ofendidos-.

: Corona, tu estarás aquí por que tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo-Corona iba a protestar- En fin, las reglas:

_Estará habilitada los retos categoría M, pero por discreción no los pondré tan detallados_

_No podrán secuestrar por mas de un día a los torturados_

_Podrán hacerle lo que sea a los torturados, pero intenten no matarlos definitivamente_

_No podrán incluir personajes vuestros a la historia (poner a sus Ocs y que pasearan libremente por aquí como paso la ultima vez) A menos de que se autorice_

_Los eventos especiales serán cada 5 capítulos_

_Las opciones especiales ahora tienen un conteo de votos mas detallado, si uno vota, pero los demás no, esa opción especial se queda, pero si empatan, se quedan las dos!_

_Traten de no violar mucho a los personajes (Y hablo sobre ti Gabo)_

_Sus ideas serán bienvenidas pero solo por PM_

_Pueden poner todos los retos que quieran, pero solo por UN review_

_No podrán travestir a los personajes y hacer que ese personaje tenga relaciones con otro del mismo sexo, pero si cambiarlos de sexo por UNOS MINUTOS SOLAMENTE_

: Bueno, esas son las reglas

HTF: SON MUCHO PEORES QUE EN EL OTRO CHAT SHOW!

Vocaloid: PEORES?!-con miedo-.

: Nos vemos luego!

Todos: NOOOOOOO!

**Bueno, aqui estoy, de nuevo en las cosas de los shows, se me dan bien, bueno eso creo, pero os dejare alguna lista por si no vieron naaaaada de lo anterior:**

**HTF: Todos sin excepcion**

**Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka y Kaito**

**Ocs: Trisha, Corona (nuevo) y Mariel (luego llegara)**

**Otros: TD y el escritor**

**Asi queda la lista, así que sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Empezando de nuevo la tortura!

**Y hola a todos! Guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 regresando aquí, en este Chat Show...verdad o reto SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Antes que nada muchas gracias chicos, veo que muchos me extrañaron en mis 3 semanas de ausencia, pero la verdad, me entro el sentimiento y quise hacer la segunda temporada, gracias por el apoyo chicos ya saben que yo soy capas de terminar la segunda temporada e incluso de hacer una tercera, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo, otra cosa chicos, cambie la forma en la cual se mostraban los comentarios, ahora en vez de que tengan que leer el reto y bajar la pantalla para ver como lo respondían ahora están contestados en orden, en fin, sin mas que decir, que comience el Primer episodio!**

Veíamos como los de HTF estaban en un rincón viendo a los de Vocaloid, y ellos hacían lo mismo, dejando en medio a unos desconocidos Trisha y Corona

Cuddles: Para mi que planean como salir de aquí y nos dejaran aquí

Por el otro lado

Kaito: Para mi que planean como salir de aquí y nos dejaran aquí

Los dos se veían un tanto desconfiados

Corona:-riendo- Mira esto

Corona lanza una piedra a Flaky

Flippy: Flaky!

Luego lanzo otra piedra a Rin

Len: Rin!

Len y Flippy: QUIEN LO HIZO? TU! YO NO FUI! ESTAS MINTIENDO!

Luego veíamos como todos exceptuando a algunos estaban peleando

Corona: Jajajajaja-reia sin control-.

Trisha: P-p-pero eso e-es malo...

Corona: Y? es divertido!

Veíamos como Kaito le pico los ojos a Lumpy, y Lumpy por error se los pico a Cuddles, y comenzaron a pelear ellos dos

Pero luego veíamos como una pelinegra con un vestido rojo entraba al escenario

Silencio incomodo...

Todos: Quien eres?

: Ah, no les dije verdad? Ahora los retos los dejara el mismísimo autor

: Bueno, para empezar esta es alguien ya conocida y extrañada por todos, **bloodytokita!**

**Bloody: que emocion q todo haya comenzado**

**Flaky: dame un abadsho**

Flaky: O-ok

Flaky abraza a bloodytokita

**Kaito: t-tu tambien e das un abrazo? te regalo un helado nwn**

Kaito: Bueno...pero me das el helado

Kaito abrazo a Bloodytokita y luego bloody le dio un helado

**Shifty y lifty: rapten a Dan Sperry ****

Shifty y Lifty: Ok

Desaparecen y luego aparecen con un costal que al parecer tenia a alguien

Bloody: Gracias :3-desaparece el saco-.

**pETUNIA: DALE UNA PATADA A DISCO BEAR Y DEJALO ESTERIL**

Petunia: Ok

Petunia patea fuertemente a Discobear en su parte noble

**mIKU-CHAN: Canteme la de cantarella shiiii**

Miku: Bueno :3

Miku comienza a cantar **Cantarella**

**Sable:le consedo un deseo**

El escritor cierra los ojos y luego los abre

: No diré que desee, si no no se hace realidad

**Flipqy: no se, abrasho?**

Fliqpy: Ya que ¬¬

Fliqpy abraza a Bloody tokita

**adios a todo ya**

: Ahora **Rose Black Of The Darkness**

**Hola! Como están todos? Bien? Jejeje bueno aquí van mis retos:**  
**1)-Luka: Dame un abrazo!**

Luka: Bueno

Luka abraza a Roxana

**2)-Splendid: Quiero que te vistas como Miku y Miku se disfrace de ti!**

Splendid cambia de vestuario con Miku

Splendid: Diablos...-Splendont le tomo una foto a Splendid- Hey!

Miku: SOY UNA SUPERHEROINA!-pose de superheroe-.

**3)-Lammy: Quiero matarla!**

Roxana asesina a Lammy

**4)-Petunia: Podrías volver a limpiar mi cuarto!**

Petunia: Bueno

Desaparece

**5)-Fliqpy: HIJO DE PUTA! Muérete!**

Roxana también asesina a Fliqpy

**6)-Len: Te gusta Rin?**

Len: Pero si es mi hermana!

Roxana: No tiene nada de malo eso

**7)-Miku: Podrías darme un abrazo? :3**

Miku: Claro :3

Miku abraza a Roxana

**8) Luka: Podrías cantar Live For The Night de Krewella**

Luka comienza a cantar **Live For The Night de Krewella**

**9)-Miku: Canta Last Night Good Night! Me canta esa canción!**

Miku comienza a cantar **Last Night Good Night**

**Bueno,hasta aquí termina!**  
**CHAO**

Otra persona entra

: **marga16**,bienvenida al CS

**Marga o.o**  
**sable no dijistes nada de ponerte retos a ti no? Aun siento que te burlastes de mi alias -_- me vengare de ti ya lo veras de alguna forma.**  
**reto a fliqpy a pedirle perdon a todos los htf por matarlos!**

Fliqpy: Perdón

Todos: o.o

Fliqpy: -pensando- Me vale, seguiré matándolos :D

**flaky cosita preparame un pastel de chocolate.**

Flaky: B-bueno

Se va a un cuarto y luego sale con un pastel en las manos

**Ya ni se que retos dejar :( eres muy estricto sable .-.** (no...bueno el lector siempre tiene la razón)

**Truffles baila gentleman**

Truffles comienza a bailar **Gentleman** de **Psy**

**Lammy no respires por 10 segundos .-.**

Lammy no respira por diez segundos

**Y bueno creo que eso es todo... lol despues pensare en mas HA HAAA**

: Bueno, la siguiente es **SSFF HTF**

**Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentran a 4 personas: 1(samy) de ojos y pelo cafe oscuro en ondas por la espalda con una camisa remangada negra con un chaleco rojo sin mangas un jean negro y botas rojas 2(selly) de ojos rojos y pelo cafe hasta la cintura en ondas con una camisa rosa de tiras suelta con un short blanco y tenis cremas 3(frippy) de ojos y pelo verde con una camisa negra un jean verde oscuro y tenis limas 4(friqpy) de ojos amarillos neones y cabello verde una camisa lima un jean negro y tenis verdes**  
**Selly: yaay sable volvistes *u*/ *le abacha***  
**Samy: *siente un escalofrio* mierda :meme:**  
**Fliqpy: !BU!**  
**Samy: aahh *le pega un puntapie* maldito fliqpy!**  
**Fliqpy: que te hice?!**  
**Samy: y todavia quieres que lo recuerde?!**  
**Fliqpy: ah cierto jeje**  
**Preguntas: (selly)**  
**Miku amoooo tus canciones *o*/**

Miku: Gracias :3

Len, Rin, Luka y Kaito: PERO NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN CANTAMOS! D:

**Luka igual las tuyas pero algunas inspiran tristeza /*n***

Luka: Si, eso me dicen todos...

**Rin y len creanme son mi pareja favorita vocaloid *3*/ **

Len: Pero somos hermanos!

Rin: Tal vez se refirió a pareja cuando cantamos

Len: Ah, entonces gracias

**Kaito porque eres tan guapooooo (/*3*)/**

Kaito: Ah, no lo se, gracias por el cumplido

Selly: AH! ESTÁN HERMOSO!-Lo abraza-.

**Sablesitooo como asi decidistes hacer la segunda temporada? .3.**

: Ah, bueno, no podía dejar que me quitaran mi puesto de uno de los mejores Chat Shows, por eso volví (Ademas ya los extrañaba chicos D:)

**Flaky awww te preocupas por flippuuu u tielnooooo**

Flaky: -sonrojada- B-b-bueno...s-si, lo e-extrañe mucho

**Fliqpy aun no entiendo el porque las violaciones ._. Explica por favor -n-**

Fliqpy: Me aburro de solo matar, y esa es la otra cosa que me divierte mucho

Las mujeres se alejan de el

**Sniffles ya era hora de que dejaras tus experimentos pero haz sentido algo por nutty *O*/**

Sniffles: Otra vez vamos a empezar con esto-murmura fastidiado- NO- ME- GUSTA!

**Thoothy ... Te consideras tímido o que? ./3/.**

Toothy: No, para nada, al contrario soy muy sociable

Cuddles: Si, eso es cierto

**Diiiid admitelo siempre quedaras igual que don't**

Splendid: YO SOY MEJOR QUE EL!

**Don't acepta la cruel realidaaaad!**

Splendont: EL NO ES MEJOR QUE YO!

**Trisha y como vas con mariel? .3./**

Todos intentan encontrar a Trisha

: Ah, otra vez se desapareció-saca algo de una bolsa- Ten Fliqpy, búscala

Fliqpy: Y yo por que?...-huele la cosa que saco- Carne?-huele y se la come- Si, es de esa tonta, esperen-comienza a a olfatear todo el lugar y luego golpea una puerta y vemos como Trisha estaba escondida ahí-.

Trisha: AH!-corre-.

**Corona emm holi? C: que hicistes para estar aqui? .3.**

Corona: Decirles a unos niños de kinder que su vida la pasaran en el infierno

: Eso no es lo único

Corona: Ah si y mate a alguien...eso es todo

: Corona?-lo mira interrogante-.

Corona: Ah y viole como a 7 mujeres, ya señor exigente ¬¬?

**Cub cub cub ahora dime cuantas veces te ha matado tu padre hasta ahora? -.-**

Cub: Noshe

**Pop deberia castrarte! Pero ese es el trabajo de samy asique te tendre vigilado :iamwatchingyou:**

Pop se cubre su parte noble con miedo

**Nutty aww como te ha ido hasta ahora?**

Nutty: ENCONTRÉ UN DULCE DEBAJO DE MI CAMA :D

Todos: ...Bien por ti

**Petunia y cuantas veces haz violado digo hablado con handy?**

Petunia: VIOLADO?!

Handy: NUNCA!

**Giggles awww la linda fresaaa cuantas veces haz estado con otra persona que no sea cuddles?**

Giggles: No me acuerdo

Cuddles la mira con enojo

**Flip ey onde tabas?**

Flippy: Lejos de todo el mundo

Fliqpy: No salí en ese tiempo, debo matar!-asesina a Russel y a Lumpy juntos-.

Cuddles y dime que se siente saber que estas atrapado de nuevo? -u-

Cuddles: HORRIBLE!

Todos: SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

**Truffles oww el lindo psy**

Truffles: -le guiña el ojo-.

**The mole no me guta que te quedes ciegu u.u''**

Mole: A MI TAMPOCO!-intenta tomar agua pero en vez de agua agarra un taladro y muere-.

**Russell aww mas tiempo con lumpy eh? :mrbean:**

Russel: Que?

**Lumpy linduuu 2-9**

Lumpy: Gracias jeje, mi dieta esta funcionando

**Frippy: ven samy quiero hablar! *perdisiguiendo a samy***  
**Samy: !alejate de mi!**  
**Friqpy: *suspira y amarra a samy de manos y pies* toda tuya -.-''**  
**Frippy: jeje gracias! *arrastra a samy a un cuarto***  
**Samy: !MALDITO TRAIDOR!** (alguna veces pienso que ya es normal ver que Selly y los demás violen a Samy...contándolas ya son como 26 veces)  
**Friqpy: ah y luego me toca a mi nwn**  
**Samy: por eso odio el verde -.-#**  
**Retos: (friqpy)**

**Fliqpy holi pedazo de mierda c: tienes 2 minutos para escalar un muro de 20m para que no te atrapen 1000000000 zombies violadores !YA!**

Fliqpy: Que debo que?-mira a Friqpy-.

Friqpy: Se acabo el tiempo e.e

Todos los zombies lo comienzan a violar

**Flaky jeje dejate violar por DB muajaja**

Flaky: NO!-comienza a correr siendo perseguida por Discobear

Flippy: HEY!-comienza a perseguir a los dos- DÉJALA!

**Flippy que alguien le de un punta-pie!**

Samy: Yo misma lo haré!-patea fuertemente a Fliqpy en su parte noble y todos se duelen-.

Fliqpy: Maldita...-se duele-.

**DB que venga chuck norris y herobrine y te maten de la forma mas horrible posible! Muajaja**

Chuck Norris y Herobrine aparecen y los dos asesinan-violan a Discobear

**Ay ya me parezco a fliqpy! Delen una bofetada muuuuuy fuerte a petunia!**

TD le tira una bofetada tan fuerte a Petunia que le arranca la cabeza

**Giggles vistete por 2 capitulos de morados y besa a barney! Jejeje**

Giggles se viste de morado

Giggles: No puede haber algo peor!

Aparece Barney y besa a Giggles

Giggles: MUERE!-comienza a matar a Barney-.

**Mujeres! ... !YURI! Sin excepciones**

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a hacer yuri y los hombres sufrieron un sangrado nasal masivo

**Nutty come zanahoria**

Nutty: -se come una zanahoria- QUEMAAAAAAA!

**Cuddles ._. Como puedes ser amigo de una puta! (CofcofPetuniacofcof)**

Petunia: NO SOY UNA PUTA!

**Handy emm te doy brazos si es que no los tienes y come un oso!**

: Lo lamento, pero no se puede alterar definitivamente a un personaje, así que no hay brazos

Samy: TU TAMBIÉN?! insensible...

Handy comenzó a comerse un oso

**Lammy ya enserio! ._. Tienes al puto mr pickles como maximo asique o lo violas o lo violas!**

Lammy: No, es solo mi...

Samy la golpea

Samy: Ya me harto esta zorra

**Corona ._. Quien eres ,que edad tienes, piensas violar a todas las mujeres?! Responde o seras castrado!**

Corona: Tengo 17, y no a todas, algunas están del asco

Mujeres: QUE?!

: Corona, deja las violaciones

**Trisha genial! YURI con mariel! Jejeje** (luego selly...luego)  
**Russell ya viola a lumpy e_e**

Russel: Es un reto?

**Lumpy emm hazte fap enfrente de todos/as**

Lumpy comenzó a fapearse enfrente de todos que lo miraban con asco, incluso algunos hombres le cubrían los ojos a las mujeres

**Chocolateeeee! Sniffles hazme nutella!**

Sniffes: No tengo nada, lo siento

Friqpy: Diablos

**Did juega pocky con fliqpy! Muajajaja sufran!**

Splendid juega al pocky con Fliqpy, hasta que se besaron, los dos comenzaron a escupir al suelo

**Don't y como te va con kafferi? xD**

Splendont: No la he visto por aquí

**Sable ey! Besa a gabo! Muajaja y tu eres el padre de fliqpy! ):D**

: Na, Gabo no es del CS

**Frippy: yap! nwn**  
**Friqpy: bien me toca!**  
**Samy: q-que?! Nooo *huye***  
**Selly: *se tira sobre ella***  
**Samy: que todos estan en contra mia?!**  
**Los3: ship**  
**((((((Bye byeeeee)))))))**

: Bueno, la siguiente es **Teen spirit of Nevermind**

**Aparece esa chica de cabello anaranjado, remera negra con detalles rojos, jeans y zapatos converse con IS escrito en ellos.**

**Is: Muajajajajaja ya estaba tristecuta por el chat haber acabado, pero nada mejor que empehar otra vez c: bueno mis perguntas y retos:**  
**1- Flippy, Fliqpy ¿que sinten al volver aca y ver que no son más la misma persona?**

Flippy y Fliqpy: Es genial!

Flippy: Por fin puedo salir en publico sin tener que tener miedo de que Fliqpy mate a todos

Fliqpy: Y yo puedo matarlos a todos cuando quiero!-persigue a Discobear-.

Discobear: POR QUE SIEMPRE A MI?!

**2- TD volvete una chica por unos minutos**

TD se convierte en un oso de peluche hombre a mujer

**3- Splendont... Que pongas un vestido y explotes (no me caes bien '3')**

Splendont: Y por que el vestido?!-le ponen un vestido y Splendid toma una foto-.

Splendid: Otra mas para el álbum

Splendont: HIJO DE!-Explota-.

**4- Petunia, te reto a comer esa galleta que esta sucia con basura *le da la galleta***

Petunia: QUE ASCO!-recibe la galleta-.

Teen: COMETELA!

Petunia rápidamente se come la galleta, pero al instante vomita

**5- Lifty y Shifty, los reto a sequestrar el escritor xD**

Lifty y Shifty: A ti?

: No aclaro, así que pueden secuestrar a cualquier escritor

Shifty y Lifty: Ok-desaparecen-.

Después de un rato regresan con un costal en el cual parecía que alguien estaba adentro de el

**6- ¿Budist Monkey esta ahí? Quiero que el intente enseñar Fliqpy a ser... *suspense* GENTIL**

Budist Monkey: Ah, ya que-se le acerca a Fliqpy-.

Fliqpy: NUNCA!-se va corriendo-.

**7- Flaky ¿crees que Flippy (El flippy que tiene a Fliqpy dentro de el) seria un buen padre?**

Flaky: -mira a Fliqpy- P-p-puede q-que si... aunque n-n-no debo d-de hacerlo e-e-enojar mucho

**8- Nutty, te doy un bolso hecho de dulces con dulces dentro y chocolate**

Nutty: DULCES-Agarra la bolsa y se devora todo lo que hay en ella-.

**9- Giggles, te reto a usar una ropa de tu madre**

Giggles se pone un delantal

Giggles: No se por que mi madre solo se pone esto...

**10- Quiero que usteds coman un dinosauro (si, tambien te incluo en eso escritor y TD u3 u)**

Vemos a todos corriendo de un dinosaurio

**Is: Solo eso mientras tanto, traté de no ser muy cruel ese turno, pero seguro, estaré peor en proximo, hasta...**

Todos: TRATASTE DE NO SER CRUEL?! NOS DEVORO UN DINOSAURIO!

Is: Ah no es para tanto, adiós-desaparece-.

Vocaloid: AH! QUE HORROR-dicen temblando de miedo-.

HTF: NOSOTROS AGUANTAMOS CUATRO MESES ENCERRADOS EN UN CALABOZO! NO SE QUEJEN!

: Sigue **ElGabo226**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**  
**a huevo negro! otra vez el cha show, y mis favoritas están ahí! OH POR DIO! MIKU! AAAAAH!**  
**No pos wau, comencemos!**  
**Flaky: Puta**

Flaky: Y-yo no soy p-puta!

**Petunia: Puta y ven a limpiar mi cuarto!**

Petunia: YO NO SOY P-Desaparece-.

**Giggles: PUTA MAYOR!**

Giggles: Tu madre!

**Lammy: Su nivel de puta es impresionante!**

Lammy: Yo no soy puta!

HTF: Claro que no ¬¬-sarcasmo-.

**Mr Pickles: Su nivel de Friendzone es impresionante!**

Mr Pickles: Eso no es...no, si es cierto-triste-.

**Kaito: Gay**

Kaito: No lo soy

**Len: Not bad, pero bésate con Rin!**

Len: PERO!

Gabo obliga a que los dos se besen

**"Traten de no violar mucho a los personajes (Y hablo sobre ti Gabo)"**  
**No mames wey, por que ami!**  
**Jose de Jesús Corona (jo como el portero!): Y tu que haces weon? si quieres viola a alguien XD**

Corona: -Mirando a las chicas- No se por cual decidirme...

Todas las chicas comienzan a correr

**Trisha:hay mi trisha hermosa! se que tu, se que tu me haras muy feliz hermosa! hay!**

Trisha: E-eh?-confundida- B-b-bueno, gracias...c-creo...

**Sable: Jojojo, ya se como molestarte,LUEGO TE VOY A JODER!**

: Eso lo veremos luego

**Luka: Me caes bien, te consedo un deseo!**

Luka: Bueno-cierra los ojos- Listo

Miku: Que pediste?

Luka: Si te lo digo no se hará realidad

**Lammy: viola a flippy**

Lammy: OK!-se lanza encima de Flippy pero el la esquiva y sale corriendo-.

**Flaky: que te viole FLIQPY**

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky a un cuarto

**Splendid: Viola a Splendont**

Splendid: Que asco!

Una poción cae encima de Splendid y el comienza a violar a Splendont (vuelven las pociones!)

**Petunia: VIOLA A...FLAKY! (YURI :3)**

Flaky sale temblando del cuarto y vemos como sale un Fliqpy satisfecho

Pero, le cae una poción encima a Petunia y arrastra a Flaky a el cuarto de nuevo

**Bueno, mientras no esta Mariel,no puedo hacer lo que me gusta,pero luego si! ADIOS PAJEROS!**

: Siguiente

**Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway **

**Hiker: ¡¿Donde esta James?! ¡JAMES! *Sale corriendo a la calle.***  
**Roy: ¿Vocaloid eh?**  
**Hiker: ¿Miku? ¡MATEMOS A LA HATSUNE!**  
**Roy: Y no es odio, solamente instintos asesinos. *Con una bata y lentes.***  
**Hiker: Ya sabía yo que no ibas a dejarnos sin Chat Show!**  
**Roy: Y bueno... ¡Giggles del socorro monte Tree!**  
**Hiker: Bueno, no tengo nada que ponerte. Asique nada en un mar y tiburones estan llegando a ti a la velocidad de Flash pero para salir del agua tienes que terminar la cancion de "Nadaremos en el mar" antes de que los tibu-flash te coman. Cosa que es imposible.**

Giggles comienza a nadar en un mar, y luego comienza a cantar "nadaremos en el mar" pero apenas de iniciar la canción sale un tiburón y la devora

**Roy: Flaky.**  
**Hiker: Sinceramente me estoy hartando de dejarte retos y nunca eres odiada... Asique ponte un lentrero al mas tipo German con la palabra "Morsa."**

Vemos como Flaky se pone un cartel al estilo gerbots (lo siento, germán) con la palabra morsa

Flaky: M-m-me siento i-i-insultada...

**Roy: Sniffles.**  
**Hiker: Genio de ya me creo. Respondeme esto ¿Por qué las ballenas son grandes y obesas si ellas nadan por todo el mar, y su alimentacion se basa en el pescado...? Explicame.**

Sniffles: En realidad, come millones y millones de plantón

**Roy: (8) Ella se llamaba Martha, ella se llamaba asi! (8) ¡TD!**  
**Hiker: ¿Sigues sin poder hablar? ¿Eres como Mime?**

TD asiente con la cabeza

: Y no le pondré una boca

**Roy: Tengo hambre, y quiero papitas! (8) Rin.**  
**Hiker: Este... No es por nada pero tu voz me parece tétrica... Si te dieran la cancion de la "Cucaracha" ¿La cantarias? **

Rin: Bueno, tal vez

**Roy: Len.**  
**Hiker: ... -Cri...Cri...- ¡¿Mamá?! ¿Dijiste algo?!-Se va.**

Len: No entendí? Alguien me explica?

Todos: ...

Len: Hey!

**Roy: Corona. **  
**Hiker: Tu nombre me recuerda a alguien de Fairy Tail. Flare Corona XD, que pro. ¿Por qué estas allí? ¿Perdiste el juego Saw? (Estarías muerto, O.O) ¿O eres una pobre alma a la cual la enviaron a ser un oc en una dimension desconocida?**

Corona: "Por mi comportamiento reprobable y por haber violado y asesinado a personas"-dice arremedando al escritor-.

**Flik-Creoqueseriatodo...**  
**PD1: Eso Sable! Sabía que no nos dejarias con el 1mer CS XD.** (Jeje los extrañaba chicos)  
**PD2: ¿Qué le paso a Lupita?**  
**PD3: ¿Chetos?**  
**PD4: Vocaloid fue invitado a... Un CS... ¿Psicologo, eso es normal?**  
**PD5: No lo es... Y yo soy... Tu primo.**  
**PD6: ¡NOOOOO! ¡CUANDO LOS PINGUINOS SEAN MITAD DRAGON Y MITAS MAPACHE SERÁS MI ABUELO, TÍO!**  
**PD7: (8) Doctora Martha, doctora Martha, doctora Martha, Martha Corazón! (8)**  
**PD8: (8) Allá en la fuente... (8).**  
**PD9: ¿Muchas posdatas? **  
**PD10: ... Pd: Te odio (Parodia de PD: Te amo, repito XD)**.

: El ultimo es alguien muy bien conocido por ustedes...**L J H 27  
**

**Sable Que bien que llegaste con otro CS, sinceramente no pense que fueras a hacer otro, es hora de empezar.**  
**VOCALOID: Eh, no conozco nada sobre ustedes, pero eso no quiere decir que se salvan, YouTub y Wikipedi me informaran... Listo ya me informe. (crei que solo eran un anime y resulta que es un programa de PC)**  
**MIKU: No se, eres como la Vocaloid mas famosa, canta lo mas rapido que puedas sin respirar.**

Miku: Lo intentare

Miku respiro profundamente, luego comienzo a cantar rápidamente hasta que se pone morada y cae al suelo desmayada...o muerta

**LEN y RIN: Competencia de quien canta mejor bajo el agua con blocks de concreto atados con cadenas a sus pies.**

A Len y a Rin los ponen encadenados a unos blocks de concreto debajo del agua

Len intento cantar, pero el agua obviamente comenzó a ahogarlo, Rin comenzó a reír, pero ella también comenzó a ahogarse hasta que los dos murieron ahogados

**LUKA: No se, vuelvete muda por 5 minutos.**

Luka pierde la voz, luego vemos como intenta hablar, pero al final de desespera y comienza a hacer señas con las manos

Todos: Que?

Vemos luego como Mime comienza a hacer mímica igual que ella

**KAITO: Me caiste bien, dicen que puedes entonar cualquier genero sin problemas eh, CANTA LA CUMBIA DE GOKU suspendido en el aire.**

Kaito comenzó a volar

Kaito: Que humllacion...

Kaito comenzó a cantar la Cumbia de Goku, y todos comenzaron a reír

**TRISHA: ¿Mataste a Jake?**

Trisha: N-n-no

**CORONA: ¡A UN DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS!, si mientes, descargas electricas en donde mas te duele, ¿Como eres?, ¿Como llegaste aqui?, ¿Cual es tu peor temor? (hize algo similar cuando llego trisha)**

Corona es puesto en un detector de mentiras

LJH: Como eres?

Corona: Ah, una persona que le interesa un pepino lo que digan de mi

LJH: -mirando el detector- Como llegaste aquí?

Corona: Ese loco-señala al escritor- Me trajo aquí

LJH: Cual es tu pero miedo?-preparando la descarga eléctrica-.

Corona: Las locas como ella-señala a Lammy-.

Lammy: HEY!-ofendida- DAME ESO!-Le quita la maquina a LJH y hace que Corona se electrocute-.

**FLIqPY: Anda, se que tienes ganas de matarlos a todos, hazlo.**

Fliqpy: OK!-comienza a asesinar a todos con una ametralladora-.

**NUTTY: Que los vocaloid te enseñen a cantar.**

Nutty: NO!

Miku: Te daré un chocolate si lo haces

Nutty: DAME!

Luego de unos minutos...

Nutty estaba cantando...pero un canto desafinado que hacia que todos se cubrieran las orejas y un espejo se rompiera

**LUMPY: Cambia de cuerpo con mime **

Lumpy cambio de cuerpo con Mime

Mime/Lumpy: -intentaba hablar pero no podía-.

Lumpy/Mime: -se encoje de hombros y comienza a hacer mímica-.

**SHIFTY: Trata de secuestrar a Corona.**

Shifty: Bueno

Shifty se le acerca a Corona sigilosamente pero Corona lo noquea lanzandole un micrófono

**CUDDLES: Me desquitare contigo porque no vamos al mundial, MUERETE DE LA PEOR MANERA.**

Cuddles muere devorado cuando cientos de arañas salen de su estomago

**Listo, es bueno regresar y hacer Sable**.

Todos: NO MAS POR FAVOR!

: Ya acabaron, por hoy

Vocaloid: HABRÁ MAS?!

Todos: NOOOOOO!

**Fin del primer episodio! Si te gusto y quieres participar por favor llena ese recuadro de abajo el cual dice "review" y únete a esta nueva aventura, recordad, leer, comentar, y DISFRUTAR DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SEMANALES! sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	3. ¿Piedad? ¿Que es eso?

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 en este capitulo dos de Chat Show...Verdad o reto, bueno, vamos con todo en este principio, espero que no bajemos de ritmo y sigamos así, un pequeño aviso, algunas veces me da por comentar partes de sus comentarios, así que no pregunten si ven algo de modificado su comentario, bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el capitulo 2!**

Veíamos como todos estaban conversando entre ellos

Flippy: Quien lo diría? tenemos mucho en común

Len: Si, por cierto lo siento por la pelea

Veíamos como Lumpy y Kaito estaban mirándose, dándose cuenta que eran casi iguales

Veiamos como la puerta se abria

Todos voltearon a ver con mucho miedo

: Bueno, empezamos el programa de nuevo

Todos: NOOO!

**SSFF HTF**

**Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja una abrigo rojo fuerte un jean negro y tacones rojos selly con una camisa rosa de mangas cortas un jean blanco y botas cremas frippy con una camisa negra de mangas largas un pantalon camuflado friqpy con su atuendo militar**  
**Samy: *en un rincon con alambre de púas a su alrededor* mejor prevenir que lamentar :yaoming:**  
**Frippy: miedosa e3e**  
**Friqpy: miedosa?... Tuvo que aguantar 26 putas violaciones y le dices miedosa?!** (Ja si fueron 26!)  
**Selly: la defiendes? *o***  
**Friqpy: ... Mierda :meme:**  
**Samy: :fry:**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Fliqpy ... !TRAVESTIIIIII!**

Fliqpy: AHORA SI TE MATO!

Samy: -corriendo- Valió la pena -yao ming-.

**Flaky awww u te consideras masoquista o que? ._.**

Flaky: N-n-nada!

**Petunia ok ok no eres puta e3e ... !ERES ZORRA! xD**

Petunia: QUE NO SOY ZORRA PUTA PROSTITUTA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!

**Sable awww abacho! Ok no mi querido sable como sabes cuantas veces me han violado? :fry:**

: Me gusta leer lo que pones y siempre contaba cuantas veces te violaban

**Pop conste... Estas advertido owo'' (?)**

Pop: De qué?

Samy: ADVERTIDO!

Pop: Ah, ok...

**Miku ehh siempre piensas en comida? ._.**

Miku: Claro que no!

Vocaloid: Claro que sí!

Miku: Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo sí, pero no siempre!

**Luka algunas felices otras en la friendzone! xD de donde sacas tanta inspiración? -3-**

Luka: De mis experiencias en la vida

**Rin y Len que no hacen incesto? D: que clase de pareja incestuosa son?! D:(**

Rin y Len: Incesto?

: Significa relaciones entre dos hermanos, ósea, ustedes

Rin y Len: Pero nosotros no nos amamos!

**Kaitooo te amoooo ok no ._. Pero tu voz cambia o es asi? ._.**

Kaito: Si, es algo que se hacer desde pequeño

**Marga margarita margaron! Ok no ._. Mimeee owo moshooo emm desde que edad eres mimo?**

Mime levanta dos dedos

**Flippy ... Y no haz pensado que cuando te fuistes dejastes a una muuuuuy preocupada flaky? O_o''**

Flippy: Si, lo siento Flaky

Flaky: B-b-bueno, p-pero ya n-no lo hagas

**Diiiid si te dijera que hay un ojiverde (no es frip ni flip e3e) que le gustas que dirias? .3.**

Splendid: Hombre o mujer?

: Creo que hombre

Splendid: No sé... sería algo incomodo

**Don't emm holiwis? C:**

Splendont: Hola?

**Samy: *le ruge el estomago* mierda D:**  
**Frippy: owww pobeshitaaa no quele nutella? ewe *mostrandole un frasco de nutella***  
**Samy: *O* s-s digo NO! *se cruza de brazos* puedo vivir sin nutella! -n-**  
**Friqpy: y sin comer? ._.**  
**Samy: tambien! -n-**  
**Sable: y sin yaoi o yuri?** (eso es imposible!...bueno eso sonó mal)  
**Samy: emm ...**  
**Flippy: y sin ver violaciones de hombres?**  
**Samy: *se rasca la nuca nerviosa* bueno yo...**  
**Fliqpy: y sin sangre? e_e''**  
**Samy: emm espera! Como sabes que me guta la sangre?!**  
**Fliqpy: *huye***  
**Samy: cobarde! (xD)**  
**Retos:**  
**Barabarabara viva el frippyxdiiiiiiid u DID! Viola salvajemente a frippy! (Venganza mi querido frippy! ):3)**

A Splendid le cae una poción y arrastra a Frippy a un cuarto

**Don't eres el introvertido? Oh dios tenemos tanto en comun :'3 ok noo ._. Cortate el pelo y pintatelo de azul! Muajajaja muajajaja**

Splendont: ESO ES LO PEOR! NOOOO!-TD lo arrastra y le tiñe el cabello de color azul-.

Splendid sale del cuarto

Splendid: Ah! por fin aceptaste que mi look es mejor!

**Flaky ahora que lo pienso don't parece tu hijo y el de Did porque pelirojo con adornos azules? e3e barabara haz el mismo reto que le hize a fliqpy! Muajajaja pero que los zombies violadores tambien te hagan escuchar a justina gayber! ):D**

Flaky: Q-que!

Los zombies le ponen unos audífonos a todo volumen y la obligan a escuchar a Justin Bieber

**Petunia come un platano de manera sensualosha frente a handy! (Solo a handy! -3-)**

Petunia comienza a comer un plátano de forma erótica hacia Handy

**Giggles awww te guta barneyyyy :'D vistete de un slendytubie! :'3**

Giggles: NO ME GUSTA ESE JODIDO DINASAURIO!-se pone una botarga de Slendytubbie y todos corren-.

**Fliqpy! Maldito cobarde! Que venga justina gayber y que te viole! ):D**

Aparece Justina Bieber y viola a Fliqpy

**Kaito len y gakupo canten the lost memory po favoooor - (ay esa cancion me llego al corazón u)**

Kaito y Len cantan **The Lost Memoy**

**Luka y miku YURI AHORA (/*o*)/**

Luka y Miku se besan rápidamente acabando sonrojadas

**Nutty awww se encontro un dulce u que alguien lo meta en una tina de zanahorias!**

Nutty cae en una tina de zanahorias

Nutty muere ahogado en la tina

**Flippy esa no es excusa para no se que! (Ni yo se de que chingados hablo xD) ahora viola a flaky! D:(!**

Flippy se mete en cuarto junto con Flaky

**Riiiiin aishiteru nwn ok no ._. Emmm canta hasta quedar sin voz! Muajajaja**

Rin comienza a cantar y a la media hora se queda sin voz

**Mime ey! Holi c:! Miamaiamaiamai pewdiepie** (Pewdiepie *-*)**:'D ok no tiene nada que ver emmm juega happy whells?**

Mime comienza a jugar Happy Whells

**Thoothy owww mi querido cuñado (es por joder a selly no se si sea cierto ._.) Que te quiten tus ojos y que selly se los coma! Muajajaja sufran los 2!**

Selly: -roja-Te voy a matar!-comienza a perseguir a Samy quien reía a mas no poder-.

TD le quito los ojos a Toothy y Selly se los comenzó a comer

Mjm the mole pegale a friqpy con tu baston! (Si le pegas a otra persona no es culpa xD)

Mole intenta pegarle a Friqpy pero le pega a Fliqpy

Samy: Por lo menos se acerco

Fliqpy asesino brutalmente a Mole

**Russell y lumpy owo loquillos -w- tranquilos no dire nada nwn ... !EY LUMPY Y RUSSELL SON PAREJA YAOI! *les grita a las fans yaoi* les sugiero que corran nwn**

Russel y Lumpy: De que?

Fan girls: AHÍ ESTÁN!

Miles de fans comenzaron a perseguir a Lumpy y a Russel

**Ohh lammyyyyyyy *le tira una granada* se activara si te acercas a flippy o sus clones asique estas advertida nwn .l.**

Lammy: Ok

**Wooooooooooooooo pooooop que te castren! Te adverti! -w-**

Pop: PERO QUE HICE?!

TD castra a Pop, y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

**Samy: agh! Tengo que salir! *mueve con cuidado el alambre y empieza a salir de manera cautelosa***  
**Selly: no puedes salir normalmente? ._.**  
**Samy: prestame una pelota! *le tiran una bola* ok *rueda la bola y aparece una cuerda amarrandola y llevandola hasta frippy* por eso -.-''**  
**Frippy: Ey! Eso es trampa! *destruyendo la pelota con una mano***  
**Friqpy: *le palmea la espalda* karma hermanito -u-**  
**Frippy: agh! *se despeina furioso* tarde o temprano vas a caer y en ese momento hare que no te puedas sentar por** **semanas!** (ooh eso suena a silla de ruedas)** *se va a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe***  
**Samy: estoy jodida :meme:**  
**Selly: seeep *le palmea el hombro* pero la vida sigue**  
**Samy: para ti TT_TT**  
**Friqpy: uy que emo!**  
**Samy: ahora si! *se tira sobre el sacando sus garras***  
**Selly: estos chicos vite* u.u**  
**(((((Bye byeeee)))))**

**marga16**

**PRIMEROOO: SAAAABLEEEEEEEEEE hola:3**  
**vistes vistes eres muy ESTRICTO**  
**Que cres?! Hoy ando de buen humor! Asi que dejare que te besuques con quien te guste! TE RETO**

: A eso se le puede llamar algo bueno para mi?!-rojo- Ah ya que

El escritor besa rápidamente a Miku

**DOOOSSS:**  
**hagamos sufrir a alguien! Fliqpy dime puedes sorevivir en una piscina llena de jugo de limon?! Claro que puedes pero hagamoslo maaaas dificil haste pequeñas cortadas en todooo el cuerpo y entra TE RETO**

Fliqpy se corta todo el cuerpo y entra a una piscina llena de limón

Fliqpy: Ah-agarra una copa y agarra jugo de limón- Que fácil

Mache: y mándame la foto!

Fliqpy se toma una foto y se la da a Mache

**yo: QUE TE DIJE DE METERTE EN MIS REVIEWS!?**  
**mache: bueno bueno ya ya- se va-**  
**Yo:-suspirando-**  
**TREEEES:**  
**Toothy pequeño dienton arrancate los dientes delanteros**

Vemos como Toothy esta en una silla de dentista encadenado

Luego Lumpy le quita los dientes delanteros arrancándoselos con un taladro

**CUAAATROOO:**  
**nooo se me ocurre naaadaa**  
**No si espera lammy transformate en bola y que todos te pateen**

Lammy se transforma en una pelota de fútbol

Todos comienzan a patear a la pelota

**CIIINCOO:**  
**o.o giggles declarate puta y tu igual petunia ES UN RETOOO**

Petunia y Giggles: NO SOMOS PUTAS!

TD las amenaza con un hacha

Petunia y Giggles: -con miedo- SI LO SOMOS SI LO SOMOS!

**SEIIIIIS:**  
**flippy folpeate la cara hasta sangrar.**

Flippy se comienza a golpear la cara hasta que esta se le desfiguro

**y eso es todoo! - se va volando a marte-**

**Teen spirit of Nevermind**

**Is: *con jeans oscuros y una camisa enorme de DF, zapatos converse y cabello algo mas comprido, llega a sus ombros* OH YEAAAH PRONTO SERÁ FILME DE DICK FIGURES *feliz* y para comemorar he sequestrado a ellos *señala a unas caderas con Blue, Red y Lord T atados a ella***

**Blue: AYUDENOS!**

**Red: *tratando de soltarse***

**Is: quieto Red *le da vokda***

**Red: Yeah alcool *bebe***

**Lord T: creo que eso es um dejavu *mono***

**Is: y solo aclarando que DF no me pertenece y bla bla bla, y tambien aclaro a HTF que no, no fui tan cruel, solo les pedi unas 10 coisitas e3 3 podria haber sido peor**

**Blue: como sequestraren usteds proximo al lanzamento de su pelicula T. T**

**Is: exacto *sonrie* pero soy buena con DF, pueden obligar a ellos *señala a Vocailod y HTF* a haceren cualquiera cosa**

**Blue: libertemnos**

**Is: menos eso *mira a todos* no van desear verme enojada, tengo amigos... Y podemos ser más crueles que Fliqpy *sonrisa maligna***

**Blue: *trembla con miedo***

**Red: yo no temo a NADA**

**IS: meh meh meh, empezemos con los: retos y perguntas empiezo yo: Lammy, quiero que me hagas un sueter con tu cabello**

A Lammy le quitan su cabello, y luego la obligan a hacer un sweter con el

**Blue: uh... Voy testar eso, quiero que la maravillosa Miku *modo nerd ON* baile caramel dance vestida de neko**

Miku se convierte en neko y comienza a bailar **caramel dance**

**Red: neeerd. Pidas algo mas radical! Shifty Lifty, roben al banco de Townsville junto con Mojo loco y luego a la casa de Homer Simpson, les daré oro y burritos!**

Shifty y Lifty desaparecen, luego aparecen con oro y comiendo burritos

**Lord T: Flaky, eres tan *cambia* jodidamente *cambia* mona, quiero que comas *cambia* un caballo vivo que esta en llamas luego abraze a un pollito *cambia y se queda con una cara mona***

Flaky se come un caballo en llamas, pero muere quemada, después abraza con miedo a un pollito

**Is: Splendid, Slendont, quedense sin sus poderes y que entrem en un concurso de ballet, los de Vocailod van decidir quien ganará**

Splendid y Splendont: DIABLOS!

Splendid y Splendont comienzan a bailar "el lago de los cisnes"

Luka: El chico de cabello azul

Rin: Igual

Len:-conteniendo la risa- El de pelo rojo

Kaito: El de pelo rojo

Todos miran a Miku quien estaba a punto de comerse una pizza

Todos: MIKU!

Miku: -escondiendo la pizza- QUE?!

Splendid y Splendont: Quien gano?

Miku: Estoooo, bueno-todos la miran- EL DE PELO AZUL!-Corre y se esconde en otro lugar-.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir

**Red: ¡splendid gana!**

**Blue: ¡no splendont!**

**Lord T: oh veremos lindos *cambia* GAYS *cambia* movimentos**

**Blue: Chicas y chicos, digan sus edades**

: Para no hacer esto largo, los de 18 pónganse a la derecha, los de 19 y 20 a la izquierda y los de mayor edad en frente

Todos los de Vocaloid quedan a la derecha, todos los de HTF quedan a la derecha a excepción de Lumpy y Mole, quienes quedan al frente, y por último los demás quedan con los de vocaloid

**Red: Mr Pickles ¿por que no agarras a Lammy y la besas? DEJA LA MALDITA FRIENDZONE**

Mr Pickles: Tienes razón!

Mr Pickles intenta besar a Lammy pero esta le patea la parte noble

Red: Oh! eso no salió como esperaba

**Lord T: Len *cambia* te prostituia *cambia***

Len: Prostituta tú!

**Is: Cuddles... *suspense***

**Red, blue y lord T: *aguardando por algo terrible o sadico***

**Is: *abre los brazos* onegai, abrazame o *mona como una chica de anime**

Cuddles se convierte en mujer y abraza a Is

**Red, Blue y Lord T: *caen en decepcion***

**Is: vale, eso es todo, pensaré en formas mas torturantes en proxima vez, estoy muy buena, creo que es por causa de la pelicula -3 - anyways, para que no se olviden que soy mala quiero que cada uno de usteds coman lo que más odian dentro de la cosa que mas aman *sonrie* oh si, Fliqpy, oí decir que la muerte de general Tiger no fue definitiva... Parece que no eres tan bueno *sonrie con picariedad* nos vemos, adios *sume con los de DF comk una ninja***

: Lo haremos al último

Fliqpy: QUE EL NO HA MUERTO?! ME COMI SU CARA EN UNA PIZZA!

**Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway**

**Hiker: Y pues... ****¿Hola?**  
**Roy: No tenemos ni papa para decir asique... (Improvisando...) ¡Petunia y Miku!**  
**Hiker: Este... (Improvisando) ¡Canten el himno nacional de cuba (?)!**

Petunia y Miku comienzan a cantar el himno nacional de cuba

**Roy: Este... Cuddles y Len.**  
**Hiker: XD Amarillos... Cambien de cuerpo.**

Cuddles y Len cambian de cuerpo

Cuddles/Len: Que gay me veo!

Len/Cuddles: Oye estamos igual!-ofendido-.

**Roy: Kaito y Nutty.**  
**Hiker: ¿Quién comerá más helado? ¡RETO!**

Kaito y Nutty comienzan a devorar el helado

Kaito: NO ME GANARAS!

Nutty devora todo el helado

Kaito: QUE CLASE DE SER HUMANO ERES TU?!

**Roy: Ah... Sable.**  
**Hiker: ¿Dónde está...? ¿...Mariel? - ¿Suspenso o k ase?**

: En otro lugar, que no la pude traer

**Roy: Sable de nuevo.**  
**Hiker: ¡Tienes que cumplir todos los retos! ¡TODOS! Yo que se... ¡PERO FIRMASTE UN CONTRATO!-Saca una hoja.**

Roy: Eso es tu tarea.

Hiker: ¡FIRMASTE UN CONTRATO!-Saca el contrato con la letra de Lumpy.

: ... Eso es de Lumpy

Hiker: ES TUYA! -mira el contrato- ME ESTAFARON!

Shifty y Lifty ríen cómplices

**Flik-Esoestododemiporhoy!**  
**PD1: Que alguien empuje a Miku a algun lugar peligroso. ¡Todos los demás vocaloids cantan hasta mejor que ella!**

Miku: Ja! no podrán!-una tarta cae al suelo- TARTA!-se tira pero la tarta se mueve de lugar- OYE! QUEDA QUIETA!-comienza a perseguir la tarta, pero al final la tarta cae por un precipicio y Miku también cae-.

**Flik-Bye!**

**ElGabo226**

**TROLLAAAAAZO!  
Reto a petunia a hacer twenting (o como mierda se llame) con handy**

Petunia comienza a bailar twerting junto con Handy

**Cuddles: TE RETO A SER DEVORADO POR LA ARGOLLA DE LA MUERTE DE IVAN!**

Cuddles: Que es eso?

Una cosa con forma de...vagina, persigue a Cuddles

**Truffles: My friend baila ai se eu te pego**

Truffles comienza a bailar **ai se eu te pego**

**Miku: YURI CON TRISHA! (mariel se va a enojar e.e)**

Miku se besa rápidamente con Trisha, las dos terminan sonrojadas

**Jose de jesus corona!: Viola a alguien**

Corona: Ya me adelante-vemos como Flaky estaba temblando-.

**Fliqpy: Canta la a cancion de ivan del bananero! (con todo y la escena)**

Fliqpy: Hijo de...

Vemos como Fliqpy se viste como He-man

Fliqpy: Gomosa, venosa, así quiero una garcha, oleme el dedo y te chupo bien los huevos

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Fliqpy: Los voy a matar!-los comienza a perseguir-.

**Rin y Luka: YURI!**

Rin y Luka se besan rápidamente

**Len: Vistete de ivan! (he-man version bananero)**

Len se viste como He-man

**Len: asi que...te gusta el platano eh?**

Len: Bueno si, si me gusta

**Bailen Tucha tucha como neymar!**

Todos bailan Tchu Tchu Tcha

**Sable: Y Mariel? DONDE ESTA! MAMA! MARIEL SE PERDIO!**

: Luego vendrá gabo, sé que lo estás esperando con ansias

**Petunia: Puta!**

Petunia: NO SOY PUTA!

**Giggles: Besate con Lammy**

Giggles se besa rápidamente con Lammy

**Flaky: QUE TE VIOLE FLIQPY Y LUMPY!**

Flaky comienza a ser violada por Lumpy y Fliqpy

**Kaito: Canta peter la anguila!**

Kaito: Que humillación...

Kaito comienza a cantar peter la anguila

**sPLENDID: Vistete de**

Splendid: De qué?

**Guest  
****Aparese una chica de pelo larho asta la espalda con puntas rojas , ojos color rojo , con una camisa vlanca y dibijos fosoresentes pantalon de mesclilla y con cnovers rojos y un chico de pelo largo negro ,ojos azules con una camisa negra con imagenes rojas un pantalon de mesclilla y convers negros y los dos eran vlacos de piel.**  
**Abby:que emision estar aqui savle yo leey tu primer shatshow**  
**Alex:que no se te olvide comentar que eres un...lo calla abby**  
**Abby:yo lo dire que soy un demonio sip**  
**Alex:que sinsera**  
**Abby:buen ya da igual prehuntas yo y tu los retos ok**  
**Alex:ok**  
**Preguntas**  
**1sable:que le paso a psola y sebastisn y todos**

: Em, esos son Ocs de otras persona, no son del vocaloid, y solo elegí 5 porque hay como mil millones de vocaloids y ellos eran los más importantes

**2flippy:quien le gusta 0 ...jajaj**

Flippy: A mí me gusta Flaky

Fliqpy: Me avergüenzas mucho

**3dont:me agradas porque eres rojo y did no**

Splendont: Soy más querido que tú!

Splendid: Mentira!

**4:sniffle:porque las vacas vuelan**

Sniffles: Debes de haber consumido drogas o vives en otro mundo

**5flipqy:eres gay o que**

Fliqpy: Gay?! TE VOY A MATAR!

**6flaky:quien te gusta mas flippy o flipqy**

Flaky: F-FLIPPY!-se esconde detrás de el-.

**7:esta es para dont,flippy y flipqy yo tengo fotos de ustedes quien se considera el mas guapo entre ustedes**

Los tres: Claro que yo!

Comienzan a pelear

**Abby:estas fueron las preguntas y...fue interumpida por alex**  
**Alex:te gusta flipqy, flippy y sebastian**  
**Abby: no es sierto sonrojada**  
**Alex:claro que si pero te gusta un poco ma dont**  
**Abby:lo nocea c on una patada ...olviden eso igual tu dont osino te castro vueno los retos**  
**Retos**

**1flippy:dame tu cuchillo**

Flippy: -saca un cuchillo de su manga- Ten, no me sirve para nada

**2flippy:tu voina para mi**

Flippy también se quita la boina y se la da a Abby

**3dont:tomate una foto y firmala**

Splendont se toma una foto y luego la autografía

**4los de vocaloid :quier que canten la de los sacrifisios humanos de Alicia**

Todos los de Vocaloid cantan **los sacrificios humanos de Alicia**

**5petunia : limpia mi cuarto y el de alex a si y puta**

Petunia: QUE NO SOY PUTA!-Desaparece-.

**6dont:mata a esplendid**

Splendont asesina a Splendid

**7nutty:me encantas eres una ternura ten una volza con dulses**

Abby le da una bolsa de dulces a Nutty

Nutty: DULCES!-los devora-.

Abby: bueno es todo...-arrastrando a alex- Flippy lánzalo al portal plis

Flippy: -lo lanza al portal-

Abby: gracias buen ya me voy bye

Y desaparece.

**Mari**

**Sable343 ME GUSTA UN CHORRO LO QUE HACES EN VERDAD!**  
**la verdad es que no se como dejar algunos retos y preguntas que tengo me podrias decir en que hice mal**

: Ya te resolví tu duda por comentario, muchas gracias!

: Bueno, acabamos

Todos estaban exhaustos y se sentaban en el suelo

**Fin del segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, que llenen ese recuadro que aparece al final del fic con el nombre "review" y se unan a esta nueva aventura! Sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Toma a la vaca!

**Y hola a todos, guapísimos Aquí Sable 343 en otro episodio de Cat Show...verdad o reto, si si, CAT Show, ni me pregunten por que el Cat por que yo tampoco se, ¿A quien se les ocurren estos libretos?, tendré que despedirlo, en fin, este episodio semanal bien puntual (Vaya, rimo) es el tercero y daré un pequeño spoiler ya saben que a mi me gusta dar spoilers, si mal lo recuerdo, los mejores episodios empezaron por el episodio *, ¿Y por que razón? Algún cambio que hice, solo les digo eso, cambio, cambio puede ser, no se, mover algo de lugar, que alguien haga algo diferente, que alguien...bueno mucho spoiler, si alguien lo resuelve desde ahora le daré una galleta, uf, esta galleta esta manchada de rojo, debe ser sangre, bah, luego compro otro empaque, un ultimo aviso y es algo que me preguntaron por PM uno de ustedes, es alguien nuevo, Me preguntaron por que no describí a la tal Trisha ni quien era el tal TD, bueno , para no meternos en líos les recomiendo algo a los nuevos, vean la primera temporada, por que en serio, hay muchas que cosas que si son nuevos se quedaran con cara de: ¿Y este de que habla o de que me perdí?, y ademas la primera temporada, uf, lo que hubo al final, bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el tercer episodio!**

Veíamos como estaban las luces del set apagadas, luego Flippy despertó de su sueño mientras que los demás seguían durmiendo en el suelo

Flippy: Agh, estúpido suelo-decía mientras que se estiraba, pero luego vio unos ojos en la oscuridad- Que?

Las luces se encendieron , y veíamos como cientos de personas estaban detrás de un vidrio, luego gritaron y todos se despertaron asustados

Flippy: QUIENES SON USTEDES?!

: Ah, que bueno que despiertan

Todos: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

: Tranquilos, solo son fans, estarán aquí durante los programas

Splendid: Vaya ahora tampoco no hay privacidad

: De hecho, se suponía que iban a estar en un living, pero como no despertaron

Vemos como entraba una persona

Voz extraña: El primero es: **Alukar2013**

**hola sable! me gusta tu chat show y soy nuevo aqui y tew quiero unirme a tu magica historia! junto con mi ayudante nein**  
**Nein: Hola!**  
**1 Flaky: Quiero que te cases con Flippy! hacen muy buena pareja juntos!**

: Ya lo hicieron

Alukar: Que?!

**2 Fliqpy: No te gusta Flaky?! pero si esta hermosa, y ademas su cabello puede ser un arma mortal!**

Fliqpy: Bueno me gusta como grita

Flaky se aleja de Fliqpy

**3: Truffles: Aun que no aparezcas mucho pero me caes muy bien, te doy un deseo, y di que deseaste**

Truffles: DESEO UNOS NACHOS!

Truffles comienza a comer unos nachos

Sniffles: Pudiendo desear salir de aquí deseaste unos nachos?!

Truffles: No puedes pensar con el estomago vació

**4 Giggles: Con cuantos hombres estuvistes? tuviste sexo con algunos de ellos?! Puta!**

Giggles: No me acuerdo...Y NO SOY PUTA!

**5 Flippy: Como haces para contener a Fliqpy?**

Flippy: Una vez con yoga, meditación y pastillas, pero nada funciono

Fliqpy: Yo soy imparable

**6 Miku: Eres el preferido del autor, lol**

Miku: En serio?

: Claro que no! Yo no tengo favoritos!

**7 Kaito: Canta High Way to hell de Ac Dc**

Kaito comienza a cantar Highway To hell de Ac-Dc

**8 Flaky: Ve el video de Funnel Chair**

Flaky se pone en una computadora, y a los 12 segundos comienza a vomitar

**9 Handy: Dame cinco amigo!**

Handy: Ja ja ¬¬

**Bueno, termine, suerte!**

**The Love Is Not Dead **

**Hola! Bueno antes que nada quiero dejarle un mensaje a Sable!**  
**Sable,quiero que sepas que eres la mejor persona que he conocido en FanFiction! (Y lo digo en serio) Gracias por apoyarme todo el tiempo** (Jeje, muchas gracias, espero que sigas teniendo éxito en este fandom y en otros, te deseo la mejor de las suertes!)  
**Bueno a los retos**  
**1-Flaky dame un abrazo!**

Flaky abraza a Roxana

**2-Miku canta Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus!**

Miku comienza a cantar **Wrecking Ball** de** Miley Cyrus**

**3-Luka gracias por el abrazo!**

Luka: Bueno, gracias a ti por no torturarme

**3-Len,creo que ahora estoy algo molesta #**

Len se esconde detrás del telón

**4-Kaito te regalo un helado!**

Kaito: Gracias- comienza a comerse el helado-.

**5- Rin dame un abrazo porfis!**

Rin abraza a Roxana

**7-Miku gracias por el abrazo y te regalo un puerro!**

Miku: PUERRO!-Devora el puerro- (puerro es una verdura la cual ella trae en muchos de sus vídeos por si no lo sabéis...por que yo no sabia)

**Bueno es lo que dejo!**

**Gracias por todo Sable!**

**CHAO!**

**listo chau**

**SSFF HTF  
**

**SSFF HTF (viva el yuriiiiiii)**  
**Se encuentra a samy con un buzo rojo un jean negro y botas rojas selly con un vestido rosa suelto por las rodillas y zapatos blancos friqpy con una camisa negra de mangas largas un pantalón militar y botas negras con su boina frippy con su atuendo militar**  
**Frippy: *mira a samy asesinamente***  
**Samy: morirejoven,morirejoven,morirejoven D':**  
**Friqpy: y si te disculpas? .-.**  
**Samy: como se que cuando me acerque me dejara invalida? D:**  
**Selly: ay que mellosa e_e**  
**Samy: entonces ve tu!**  
**Selly: *mira a frippy y traga saliva* nooo yo estoy bien aqui nwnU**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Mujeres cuando digo yuri... !esque hagan mas que un pinche beso!**

Todas la mujeres tragan saliva en seco

**Hombres emm porque les guta el yuri? ("Porque es exitante" esa es mi respuesta e_é)**

Hombres: Pues...si

: Si me lo preguntan a mi, no soy tan...gabo (jajajaja siempre lo menciono)

**Sable ... !OJALA TE VIOLE HEROBRINE Y QUE VENGA STEVE Y HAGAN UN TRIO! D:( :3**

: -mira todo el lugar- Pues creo que no pasara

**Trisha naaa enserio que le vites a mariel?**

Trisha: -roja- N-N-NADA!

Todos los HTF la miraron extrañados

Kaito: -susurrándole a Luka-Que raro nombre para un hombre...

**Corona ay pobe flaky u.u'' (mentiraaa se lo merece! ):3) y bueno porque te guta violar? Y a quien matastes?**

Corona: Parece que esta gente es sorda, SI, si me gusta violar por eso estoy aquí con estos estúpidos!

Todos: HEY!-ofendidos-.

**Len mi lindo uke n\\\u\\\n asique tienes 18? Eh?! e_e a bueno porque no te gusta rin?! O esque acaso te guta kaito?! (A quien no /-/)**

Len: Claro que no!

**Rin porque no te guta len?! O esque acaso te guta... LUKA?!**

Rin: Claro que no!-roja-.

**Luka porque te gusta gakupo?! Tu eres de miku y punto! -n- (?)**

Luka: Miku?!-mira a Miku- De donde sacan tantas mentiras?!

**Miku porque kaito?! Tu eres de luka y punto! -n- (?)**

Miku: Kaito? No me acuerdo que fuera novia de el

Kaito: Claro que lo fuimos!...por unas 3 semanas

**Flippy (ay me dio nostalgia ;-;) me acabas de dar nostalgia? !QUE ME HICISTES?! TToTT)_.l.**

Flippy: Yo no eh hecho nada

**Kaito barabarabara donde esta tu hermana kaiko? ._. (Y yo crei que era hombre ._.)**

Kaito: No se, no nos acompaño en la gira musical

**Sable de seguro me tirastes una pocion de nostalgia! D:(! (Ok no ._.) :P**

: No tengo pociones de eso

**Russell jeje bontio nwn mi querido russellsitooo *3*/**

Russel: Gracias, supongo

**Sniffles e_e ok ok anti-nutty! -n-!**

Sniffles: No lo odio tanto

**Mime owwww u ya me imagino *-*/**

Mime se encoje de hombros

**The mole mira! *seniala a una pared* (xDDD)**

Mole: Insensibles...

**Fliqpy no te hagas bien que eres un travesti y te gusta que flippy te viole! *aguantandose la risa***

Fliqpy: Ahora si te dejare invalida!-comienza a corretear a Samy-.

Samy: Valió la pena-yao ming-.

**Giggles owww bien que cuando te visita petunia "la santa" se violan salvajemente entre si! Yo lo ... Olvidenlo ._.**

Giggles y Petunia: ...

**Pop te lo adverti! (Si respirabas te castraba)**

Pop: COMO QUERIAS QUE NO LO HICIERA MUJER?!

**Thoothy ohhh eres pareja de selly? Y nadie me conto?! D: crueles! TTwTT)/**

Selly: -rojisima- !VEN ACÁ MALDITA PERRA! -le persigue con varias armas-.

Samy: Jajajajaja! u

**Frippy: *suspira* tarada -.-**  
**Samy: *para de golpe* eh?! Nonono, no me fallen malditas piernaaas D:! *se golpea las piernas* noooooo D':!**  
**Selly: jejeje! *se le tira***  
**Friqpy: (._.'')**  
**Retos: (friqpy y frippy)**  
**Splendid osea eres homofobico? ._. Que venga justina gayber y te robe varios besos muajajaja**

Splendid: NO!

Justina Gayber apareció y comenzó a besar a Splendid

Todos: Ya lo chupo el diablo

**Sable te debo una (cofcof"ohh un chat show"cofcof) toma *le da una katana***

:-agarra la katana- Bueno, uno mas a mi colección

**Trisha viola a una mujer**

Trisha: Q-QUE?!

: Probare mis nuevas pociones-le lanza una a Trisha-.

A Trisha le cambiaron los ojos a otro color y arrastro a Flaky a un cuarto

**(Samy) que venga utatane piko y cante remember :/'D**

Aparecio Utatane Piko y comenzo a cantar Remeber

**(Friqpy) e_e see see russell! Que venga tu peor pesadilla!**

Aparece un pulo gigante y comienza a perseguir a Russel

**Fliqpy cofcoftravesticofcof vistete de travesti y viola a did ):D**

Fliqpy se viste de trasvesti y arrastro a Splendid a un cuarto

**DB jeje vistete de reggeatonero! Y canta una de esas porquerias digo canciones! ):D**

Discobear se viste de cani

DB: Ya tu sabe!

Fliqpy lo noqueo, y todos suspiraron y se destaparon los oidos

**Handy hazme un columpio ... Es secreto *sonrie***

Handy: Ok

Handy desaparece

**Petunia matate con unos tacones :3**

Petunia: Como lo haré?

TD la golpea violentamente en la cabeza clavandole los tacones

**Giggles que harias si te ve sara ah y mata a cuddles :3**

Giggles: Quien es sara?

**Cuddles dejate violar por lumpy y the mole!**

Lumpy y Mole arrastran a la fuerza a un cuarto a Cuddles

**Kaito asique te gusta tu cabello azul seria una verdadera lastima que alguien... Te pinte el cabello de ... !ROSA!**

Kaito: NO!

TD le tiñe el cabello de color rosa a Kaito

**Lumpyyy. (*-*) viola a megan fox (te envidio amigo u.u)**

Lumpy comienza a violar a Megan Fox

**Truffles el lindo psy? *le da un cuchillo* destrozate la cara "lindo psy"**

Truffles es poseído y comienza a acuchillarse en la cara

**Lammy ._. Tienes a mr pickles ya no jodas!**

Lammy: El es solo mi amigo!

**Samy: !JA ,GANE! *con una venda amarrada a su ojo izquierdo***  
**Friqpy: amm y e/**  
**Frippy: se peleo con selly pero ella casi le quita un ojo y le pego un tiro y ya e_e *mira a samy indiferente***  
**Samy: oye las miradas duelen ;-;**  
**Frippy: ohhh que le lastime su/**  
**Samy: no e_e mirastes indiferente a mi brazo y ya esta herido ;-; *mirando su brazo que tiene una cortada recien hecha***  
**Frippy: pe-pero como...Como carajos puedo lastimarte un puto brazo con la mirada?!**  
**Samy: jajaja y tu te lo crees! X3**  
**Frippy: !ahora si te dejo invalida! *se la lleva a rastras a un cuarto***  
**Samy: noooo lo dije lo broma lo juro! (/TTOTT)/**  
**Frippy: jajajajaja! Y tu te lo crees! xD *se tira al suelo sosteniendose su estomago riendo a carcajadas***  
**Samy: !copión! D:( !Esa era MI frase!**  
**Friqpy: xD pero mira el lado bueno ... Ya no te violara :3**  
**Frippy: ehhhh! Yo nunca dije eso ):O**  
**Samy: :meme: mierda *se esconde tras friqpy***  
**((((Bye byeeeee)))))**  
**P.d: shauuuu cuniadoooo nwn/ (thoothy)**

**L J H 27**

**¡He Vuelto!, Lo siento por no comentar pero no he podido por una laptop troll, pero gracias a mi celular podre leer y comentar las historias que sigo y esta no sera la excepción.**  
**Comenzemos.**

**1- MIKU y NUTTY**  
**Concurso de comida ahora (nutty usara dulces) El perdedor sera comido vivo por... Giggles**

Vemos como a Miku y a Nutty le ponen cientos de comidas y de dulces, ellos se lamieron los labios y agarraron tenedores

Una pistola dispara al aire y comienzan a devorar todo ese festín

Hasta que, Miku se dolió de el estomago y se metió al baño mas cercano, pero Nutty comenzó a convulsionarse en el suelo, hasta que murio posiblemente de diabetes

: Eso es un empate, pero como se que lo que le gustaría a Lajh seria verlos a los dos devorados, eso se hará

Vemos como a Giggles le cae una poción y se convierte en un monstruo que devora a Nutty y a Miku

**2-LEN y RIN, SPLENDID y SPLENDONT, LIFTY y SHIFTY**  
**Demuestren quien es mejor de cada par en la "arena" (pelea a muerte sin armas ni superpoderes)**

Todos entran a la arena

La campana sonó y Splendid se lanzo encima de Len y Splendont encima de Lifty, Rin golpeaba a Splendid, Shifty le pico los ojos a Len y todos terminaron doliéndose de distintas partes del cuerpo

**3- CORONA**  
**Juega un partido de futbol tu solo contra el Arsenal de Londres (Vamos gunners)**

Aparece el equipo de fútbol de Arsenaly comienzan a jugar soccer, ganado por una goleada a Corona

**4- SABLE**  
**Siempre tuve esta duda, ¿Donde conseguiste a TD?**

: Lo contrate, según el, estaba cansado de solo asesinar sin ningún beneficio, así que yo lo contrate para que fuera un asesino a sueldo

**5- Quiero que Sniffles cree una posion que mute a quien lo toque en monstruos, esa posion afecte a todos los HTF y los Vocaloid traten de sobrevivir y encontrar el antidoto que esta dentro de los OC's.**

Vemos como Sniffles comienza a inventar esa poción, luego con miedo la tira al suelo, y todos los de HTF se convierten en monstruos, los de Vocaloid corren junto con los Oc´s y se esconden en un cuarto

Luka: Tranquilos, tenemos que encontrar solo el antídoto

Corona:-deteniendo la puerta- Yo estoy ocupado!-vemos como una garra perfora la puerta casi asesinando a Corona-.

Kaito: Que podría ser un antídoto?-dice viendo a Miku que examinaba la mano de Trisha- Sangre!

Trisha: SA-SANGRE?!-empuja a Miku lejos de ella-.

Len saco una jeringa

Rin: Tranquila, no te dolerá mucho

Miku y Luka intentaban detener a Trisha antes de que esta corriera, pero no podían ponerle la inyección

Kaito y Corona seguían deteniendo la puerta, que parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos

Kaito: Ayudalas!

Corona se fue y Kaito comenzó a detener la puerta, pero esta casi lo estaba aplastando

Kaito: Para que hablaba?! AYUDA!

Miku, Luka, Rin y Len: QUÉDATE QUIETA!

Corona: Mira!-agarro bruscamente a Trisha- Vez eso?!-señalaba la puerta donde se podían ver a los monstruos- Quieres ser devorada lenta y dolorosamente por ellos?!, QUIERES?!-Trisha se paralizo del miedo-.

Todos: ... Bueno eso funciono

Le quitaron un poco de sangre a Trisha y con ayuda de TD la convirtieron en una poción, la puerta se cayo aplastando a Kaito, pero lanzaron la poción y todos volvieron a la normalidad

HTF: Que nos paso?

**Listo, eso es todo, hasta luego.**

**ElGabo226**

**no mames,perdoname pero no mames**  
**Miku! que patetico sable,me das lastima! y pena ajena...Okey no yo estoy peor**  
**Miku: La consentida debe morir! a la hoguera!**

Miku: Pero por que?!

Miku fue llevada a una hoguera, para finalmente ser quemada como si fuera una bruja

**Sable: Puta madre para que decia**  
**Yo: Calla inepto!**  
**Sniffles: Gay,que haces en tus sometimes (ahuevo ya se ingles!)**

Sniffles: Experimentos, pero últimamente eh estado con ellos

Cuddles: Por lo menos te diviertes mas

**Shifty: secuetrenme a...Chuck norris!**

Shifty y Lifty: Ya valió

Los dos desaparecen, y luego aparecen dos ataudes en el suelo

**Todos: Alguien sabe bailar? baja la mano Truffles e.e**

Truffles: Diablos

Todos los de Vocaloid, Giggles, Petunia, Discobear levantaron la mano

**Vocaloid: Me caen mal todos pero tomen helado**

Vocaloid: Bueno...-todos agarran helado-.

**HTF: TORTURA TIMES! TD se encagara de eso**

TD truena sus dedos y pone a todos los de HTF en diferentes maquinas de tortura

A Flaky en una jaula con cientos de pollos, a Handy en una maquina de abejas asesinas, a Discobear en una maquina que partía a la mitad a las personas y etc

**Lumpy: deja que Mole te golpee**

Lumpy: Ok

**Mole: Golpea a Lumpy**

Mole: TOMA!-le paga con el baston a Cuddles-.

Cuddles: Oye!

Mole: ENTONCES TOMA TU!-Le pega a Fliqpy-.

Fliqpy asesina a Mole

**Handy:tu te puedes salvar de ser triturado por una trituradora,solo agarra esa silla y sientate en ella-señala una silla que esta en un puente de lava-.**

Handy: -challence acepted-.

Handy intenta correr pero se tropieza con una hormiga

**"Sable: Y Mariel? DONDE ESTA! MAMA! MARIEL SE PERDIO!**  
**: Luego vendrá gabo, sé que lo estás esperando con ansias"**  
**Pues ya! espero a mi pelirroja y la naranjita juntas!**  
**Corona: eh corona sabeeeee! pero tienes que hacer otra cosa, dime si te gustaria ir a un lugar conmigo y truffles?**

Corona: Si, todo es mejor que estar aquí con estos locos

Truffles y Corona desaparecen

**TD: no te duele castrar gente?!**

TD niega con la cabeza

**Todos: se puede castrar a una mujer?**

Todos: No se...

: Si, pero debe de ser una herida directo a la parte intima de la mujer, o que la atraviese, pero si se puede

**Mujeres: si la respuesta es si, que una de ustedes sea castrada de la peor manera posible! ustedes deciden quien (miku miku miku!)**

Mujeres: ...-tiemblan con miedo-.

: TD, tu decides

TD comenzaba a ver a todas las mujeres directo a los ojos, primero con Luka, luego paso con Rin, luego con Miku quien lo veía con miedo, TD se detuvo y la miro mas de cerca, asiendo que Miku se tapara los ojos y comenzara a taradear una canción temblando mas, luego paso con Giggles, con Petunia, pero vio que Flaky y Trisha estaban abrazadas temblando con mucho miedo, rodó los ojos y miro por ultimo a Lammy

TD se alejo, pero saco una espada y se la clavo a Miku cerca de su parte intima, todas las demás suspiraron de alivio

**Sable: nunca me eh imaginado una pelea de mujeres...haz que se peleen todas!**

: Esto sera difícil-Cuddles le susurra algo- Quien gane ganara un viaje al centro comercial todo pagado! (No se ofendan mujeres, es juego XD)

Mujeres: Todo?!

: Así es

Algunas mujeres comenzaron a pelear (Petunia, Giggles y Rin) pero envolvieron a las demás en la pelea, comenzaron a jalarse de los pelos, a tirarse al suelo y aplicar llaves de lucha libre (Luka) y otras eran golpeadas salvajemente (Flaky por Lammy) mientras que otras se cubrían en posición fetal (Trisha)

**Splendid: mata a splendont, me cae MAAAAALITA!**

Splendid asesina a Splendont

**seguire esperando a que llege mariel...sable vas a sufrir! muajajajajaja** (¿Y por que voy a sufrir?)

**Guest**

**Abby:Hhhhhhhhhhola**  
**Alex:bueno por fin desperte de golpe que me metio esta tara...ve a abby con una sierra electrica**  
**Abby:QUE IBAS A DESIR**  
**Alex:con miendo...nnn naddda**  
**Abby:eso pense bueno me alegro de que agas otro chatchow**  
**Alex:ya acsvaste**  
**Abby:sip**  
**Alex:las preguntas**  
**1savle:me encanta tus chatchow**

: Jeje muchas gracias, haré lo mejor para que siga siendo muy bueno para ustedes!

**2flipqy:te adoro pero mejor lo pense te voy a matar por amenasarme pendejo ...abby saca su sierray se pone la mascara de lleison.**

Fliqpy: Jaja mira como tiemblo!

Abby parte en dos con la moto sierra a Fliqpy

**Abby:como la mama de german dise si ases algo aslo vien**  
**Alex:esto no va a acabar bien bueno yo seguire con las preguntas**  
**3sniffle:por que eres tan aburido a si y abby me digo que te dijera idiota de mierda no destullas suenos**

Sniffles: ...no entendí

**Abby:ya regrese me toca le quita la hoja a alex**  
**4kaito :dame un abracho te ciero**

Kaito: Okey

Kaiot abraza a Abby

**5lumpy:cual es tu nomvre completo**

Lumpy: -saca su cartera- Perdí mi identificación, no me acuerdo bien de mi nombre

**6flaky:eres una terunra y te voy a adoptar te voy a cuidar como una hermana y si flipqy te ase algo grita mi nomvre y apareser con mi sierra y lo matar todo por ti**

Flaky: G-gracias

**Abby:bien los retos**  
**Alex me toca -con ojos de perito-.**  
**Abby:esta vien por esta ves**  
**Alex:SssssSip**  
**1flipqy:tirate de un edifiso con zombis asesinos, bioladires canivales**

Fliqpy se tira de un edificio, mientras que los zombies, asesinos y violadores caen detrás de el

**2flaky:ten un pastel de fresas para ti sola**

Flaky:-con el pastel en las manos- G-gracias o-otra vez

**3lammy:vesa a mr. Pickles**

Mr pickles se besa con Lammy

**4petunia:come gusanos luego vesa a handi**

Petunia es obligada a comer gusanos, y luego con el vomito en la boca besa a Handy, haciendo que todos vomiten al ver la tan asquerosa escena

**5roussel:vesa a lumpy**

Russel con asco besa a Lumpy

**6flipqy:perdon pero abby si que te odia aor que te biola un cincog**

Fliqpy: Y que mierda es un cincog?

**Abby:bueno es todo**  
**Alex:no te vas a de spedir de tu amigito esplendo...noceado por 2 ves**  
**Abby:saben que nuevo reto**  
**7Did:biola a alex**

Alex: QUE?!

A Splendid le cae una poción y arrastra a Alex a un cuarto

**Abby:dont si no dises nada le doy a todos les doy un voleto un voleyo al cine para ver la de persi jakson y el oceano de los monstruos ok.**  
**Bueno creo que es todo bey**  
**XD**

**marga16**

**MARGA YEEAAH O.O**  
**SABLE porque eres anti social :(? te gustan las vacas TEN TOMA UNA VACA**

: No soy...

Marga: Toma la vaca!-le lanza una vaca-.

**fliqpy -.- ni tu te cres que no te dolio porque todos sabemos! QUE TU LE TEMES AL DOLOR!**

Fliqpy: Yo no le temo ni a mi madre

Flippy: Por que no existe! Tu no tienes madre!

Fliqpy: Tu tampoco

Flippy: Cállate!-con lagrimas en sus ojos-.

**flaky mata a fliqpy**

Flaky: L-l-lo intentare

Flaky se le acerca lentamente a Fliqpy

Fliqpy: -volteando y sacando su cuchillo- BUUUUU!

Flaky se desmaya del susto

**flippy pues tu... ve y recoge flores xD**

Flippy se pone a recoger flores

Fliqpy: Maricón

**lammy ahora vas a ser una botella ¿para que? no se**

Lammy se convierte en botella

Todos: ...

Corona: Y si jugamos una cascarita?

Todos: SI!

Todos comienzan a jugar soccer con la botella, hasta que esta se quiebra

**bueno le dejaria retos a los de vocaloid pero... QUE MAAS DAAA QUE FLIQPY LOS MATE A TODOS!**

Fliqpy: Usted manda! jejeje

Fliqpy comienza a asesinar a los de Vocaloid

**no se mucho de ustedes pero cuando sepa mucho mas HARE QUE SUFRAN**

Todos: A quien se refiere?-voltean a ver a los Oc´s- Oh, pobres, van a sufrir

**miku tu voz no me gusta que te coma un perro**

Miku: PERO POR QUE?!

Marga: No lo se, no me gusta y MUERETE YA!

Un perro gigante devora a Miku

**luka la tuya si me gusta la considero como la mejor *_* ten toma un dulce :333**

Luka: Gracias

Nutty le arrebata el dulce a Luka y lo devora

**listo chau**

**Mari**

**Aparece una chica con pelo negro largo hasta la cintura liso un vestido largo morado strapless y esponjado de abajo **  
**Ola Sable mira la razón por la que uso el vestido es por que mi quinceañera se aproxima a por cierto yo ya leí tu primera temporada Y ME ENCANTO! a por cierto perdon si e sido tímida al no comentar antes esque soy muy nerviosa bueno pondré mis preguntas **  
**preguntas:**  
**Giggles: tu me caías bien HASTA QUE VI UN CAPITULO DONDE SALES CON FLIPPY MENDIGA PUTA!(siempre quise decirlo :D**

Giggles: Fue solo un error!

Flippy: SI!

Flaky y Cuddles los miraron con odio

**Flippy:TU ERES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO EN TODO EL MUNDO! te puedo dar un abrazo poorrffaaaaaaa!**

Flippy: Claro

Mari abraza a Flippy

**Lammy: dime te gusta flippy o (SI ES A FLIPPY TE CASTRO VIVA!)**

Lammy: Si me gusta

Mari le clava un tubo en el vientre a Lammy (Eso puede contar como castración)

**Truffles: quien te gusta?**

Truffles: PAMELA ANDERSON!

**Toothy: Sabes que por ser el mejor amigo de Cuddles y por su apariencia ya te consideran gay?**

Toothy: Si, siempre me lo dicen

**The mole: quien te dejo ciego? y ¿Si sabes que tuviste una cita con Lumpy?**

Mole: LUMPY ME DEJO CIEGO! MEDICO DE SEGUNDA!

Lumpy: Todos se equivocan!

**Lumpy: ¿Saliste con The mole porque no tenias nada mas que hacer o por los chocolates que te dio?**

Lumpy: Tenia hambre, y los chocolates saben muy bien

**Shifty: LOS MAYORES MANDAN! ( Lo digo por que tengo un hermano menor)**  
**dime aveces tu hermano menor te fastidia tanto que te dan ganas de matarlo Lifty misma pregunta**

Lifty y Shifty: Todo el tiempo

**Mime: Ami me pareces tan tierno me das tu autógrafo y una foto tuya?**

Mime se toma una foto y luego la autografia

**Nutty: Vi un cómic de ti y decía que perdiste a tu madre y eso provoco que tuvieras esa adicción a los dulces ¿Dime es cierto? si es así te doy un camión grande con cajas de caramelos**

Nutty: Si... AHORA DAME LOS DULCES!

**Cuddles: Me pareces la versión gay de mi hermano así que te odio**

Cuddles: NO SOY GAY!

**Handy: Porque cuando busco imágenes tuyas sale enojado?**

Handy: Por que siempre me insultan

**Franky:¿No entiendo porque hay muchas imágenes tuyas donde estas abrazando y besando a otros personajes ademas de Flippy?**

Flaky: S-S-SON MENTIRA!

**Disco bear: Porque rayos usas ropa de los 70 ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO 21 ME ENFERMAS!**

DB: Tu no puedes para el poder DISCO!

**Cub: ¿Estas enojado con tu padre por a verte matado y mal cuidado todo el tiempo?**

Cub: Shi

Pop comenzó a silbar disimuladamente

**Splendid¿ Como te sientes ya que eres un Alone?**

Splendid: Puedo estar con cualquiera yo-le guiña el ojo a una fan y esta se desmaya-.

**Splendont ¿Alguna chica de happy tree friends te gusta?**

Splendont: No, no hay ninguna que me guste...de HTF

**Sniffles: ME TIENES HARTA! ¿ Porque cada vez que vez una hormiga pretendes hacer lo que sea para comértela y en lugar de eso pides una pizza o una hamburguesa? POR DIOS!**

Sniffles: Saben mejor las hormigas

**Russel: Sabes me pareces guapo y dime porque te volviste un pirata? Y NO ME DIGAS NINGUNA CURCILERIA DE QUE NACISTE PARA HACERLO LA VERDAD**

Russel: Soy pirata por que me gusta

**Cro-Marmot MUÉVETE HAZ ALGO LO QUE SEA!**

Cro Marmot exploto

**Petunia: Porque tu obsesión por la limpieza? PUTAAA!**

Petunia: -avergonzada-Mi mama me metió a la aspiradora por accidente de pequeña...

Todos comenzaron a reír

**Pop: No lamentas en haber matado muchas veces a tu propio hijo? Enserio que mal padre**

Pop: CLARO QUE ME LO LAMENTO!

**Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F  
**

**Hiker: Ahora resulta que Luka es una Taylor Swift...**  
**Roy: ¿Tú que sabes?**  
**Hiker: ¡Lo se TODO!**  
**Roy: Y yo me llamo Luis Torreta Pancrasio.**  
**Hiker: Solo sigue!**  
**Roy: Bien... Flaky y Miku:**  
**Hiker: ¿Por qué nadie las odia...? *Se tira al suelo.* Maldita sea la hora en que las crearon... Pero cuando gobierne el mundo lo pagaran caro! Por ahora vayanse al rincon!**

Miku y Flaky se van a un rincón con un gorro de burro en la cabeza

**Roy: Giggles.**  
**Hiker: Te volviste una preferida para mi. ¿Que dices de las personas que te obligan a hacer Yuri con la innombrable de la roja y/o Petunia?**

Giggles: POR QUE ESTÁN LOCOS USTEDES!

Cuddles: Eso no terminara bien

**Roy: Len.**  
**Hiker: Estás muerto. *Saca una pokebola y se la lanza en la cabeza pero no se abre.* ¡Es Pokemon si funciona!**

Len: -Doliéndose de la cabeza- OYE!

**Roy: Sable, Lumpy, Shifty y Lifty.**  
**Hiker: Ustedes trabajaron juntos... ¡YO LO SE! ¡Trabajaron en mi contra! ¡Pero conseguire esa firma! ¡COMO SEA!- Saca un contrato legalizado por el futuro abogado Kiorra.**

Los cuatro: ?

**Kiorra: Mi cliente lo conseguira ¡LO HARA!**  
**Hiker: Pero hasta que eso pase... Me encargare de vigilarlos a todos. *Con monitores de los 4.***  
**Roy: The Mole.**  
**Hiker: Estás Alone? ¿O es mi idea?**

Mole: Si, estoy solo :(

**Roy: Fliqpy y Kaito.**  
**Hiker: Si en un mundo alternativo se encuentran cara a cara, y Fliqpy esta vestido de sirenita y Kaito de pan ¿Qué se dirían?**

Kaito: Bonito vestido, tengo una coronita que quedaría bien

Fliqpy: Por lo menos yo no soy parte del desayuno

**Roy: Sable y Luka.**  
**Hiker: Si en alguna ocasión ustedes trabajan de cómplices ¿Creen que su complicibildad sería perfecta?**

Los dos se miran

Luka y escritor: No, para nada

**Roy y Kiorra: Y por ultimoooo... Bob Esponja! ¡Russell y Mime!**  
**Hiker: ¿Y dónde están ustedes dos? ¡¿Por qué no los veo?! ¡Oh Russell y Mime! ¿Qué pasa que no los veo? Los reto a bailar la macarena encima de una mesa enfrente de todos.**

Russel y Mime se suben a una mesa y comienzan a bailar la macarena

**Roy: Y eso es todo...**  
**Kiorra: Una cosa más... Fliqpy, cortate las venas con galletas de animalitos recordando tu pasado.**  
**Flik-Apoconoestácoollafrase?(NoesmíaTwT).**

: Bueno, fin del programa

Todo el publico comienza a salir por las puertas

Flippy: Quien pagaría por ver a alguien sufrir?

Kaito: Se aprovechan de nosotros

: Ustedes vayan a esa puerta-señala una puerta- Luego nos veremos aquí

Todos los demás salen por una puerta, y las luces se apagan

**Lamento mi poca creatividad del capitulo, pero lo estoy haciendo los mas rápido que puedo, ya que no podre actualizar el lunes debido a los exámenes bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hay un recuadro abajo llamado review que pueden llenar con sus retos y verdades para hacer de esto un excelente CS, con su participación obviamente, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la ****próxima**

**Que opción vais a elegir? (elegir solo una para el capitulo 5!)**

**Concurso de baile! :me gusta:**

**Fiesta para el capitulo 5? :lol:  
**

**Karaoke!: derp:**

**Tu diriges?! :epic troll:**


	5. La vida es color de rojo

**Y hola a todos, guapísimos Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este nuevo episodio de Chat Show...verdad o reto, cof cof, estoy un poquito enfermo, pero bueno eso no les interesa seguramente, en fin, este capitulo tiene, bueno, nadie lo adivino, nadie investigo, ni nada por el estilo, algunas veces creo que estoy hablando solo...bueno en realidad ni creo que les importe por que suelen ser spoilers sobre cosas que ya se ven venir desde mucho antes que lo diga, aunque, yo tengo la cualidad de realizar envolventes de manera celestiales, envolventes es una forma de enganchar gente (como su nombre lo dice) y darles toda la vuelta de cabeza y mentalidad en unas cuantas acciones, bueno, ahora con el capitulo 4!**

Veíamos como todos salían del living

Flippy: Otra vez aquí

Len: Cuanta gente!

Estaba todo lleno de gente

Miku: Fans!

Kaito: Algunos ya estamos acostumbrados a esto

Truffles: Ay si ay si!-meme-.

Cuddles: Hagamos esto rápido

Todos: Si

Pasaba la primera persona (están en orden aleatorio)

: La primera es **Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F**

**Hiker: *Suspiro* Que pequeño es el mundo...**  
**Jack: ¿Se supone que debo decir algo?**  
**Hiker: Como notaran. No esta Roy...-Señala a Jack ignorandolo.- El es Jack (¿Me lo juras?).**  
**Jack: Bueno... ¡Primero a ...!**  
**Hiker: ¡Espera!-Jack espera.- Creo que la opcion de Fiesta (Party bitches!) va a ganar. Asi que votare por la 5ta opción. -...-Era gracioso antes... Bien: Elijo entre la 2 y la 3...**  
**Jack: Me gustaria iniciar.- Saca un pergamino casi como la Biblia.- Retos:**  
**1- Si llega a ganar el Con. de Baile (?): ¡Giggles y Mime! ¡Deleitenme con su baile.**

Giggles y Mime comienzan a bailar

: Bueno aunque no gano el concurso de baile...

**2- ¿Karaoke? Si llega a ganar: Sable! Iluminanos el camino con tu ccanto virtual.**

: -pensando- Que bueno que gano la fiesta

**3- ¡Fliqpy no hizo el ultimo retooo! (Grrr!)**

Fliqpy: Cual?

**4-Rin: ... Ehm... Cambiate a color... Morado... ¡no! ¡ARCO IRIS!-**

Rin se tiñe el pelo color arcoiris

Rin: Me gusta un poco

**¡Preguntas!**  
**1- Rin y Len: ¿Qué dicen de su pequeño incesto que personas del mundo leen/hacen y les preguntan y/o piden en este C.S.? Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos estaría altamente enfadado/a (Sinceramente debo decir que eso seria altamente imposible).**

Rin: Es asqueroso

Len: Y nunca va a pasar!

**2- Sable: Tengo un contrato... Y tu una mano y... y... y... ¡Hay por favor! ¡Solo firma mi maldito contrato! ¿Lo harias si te lo pido? (De por favor).**

: No, por que me prometí que no haría cosas que no quiero hacer en esta temporada

Hiker: Por que?!

: Hice cosas...que no quiero mencionar

**3-¿Por qué Alaska esta en las Vegas que esta en los Martes? Pregunta para Sniffles.**

Sniffles: Hablas de una cantante?...la pregunta aun así no tiene sentido

**4-¿No eres Taylor S.?-Pregunta para Luka.**

Luka: No, ni siquiera la conozco

**4.5- ¿Por qué se le llama FRIEND ZONE? (Algo tonta la pregunta pero...) -Para Truffles**

Truffles: A lo que le hacen a el -señala a Mr Pickles-.

**6- Para Sable: ¿Te gustaría ir con un mujer embarazada y decirle "Tu hijo es el elegido" para después irte lentamente?**

: Mmmm, seria una buena idea

**7-¿Por qué Geografia es tan dificil?-Pregunta para Shifty.**

Shifty: Por que hay lugares que...en serio tenemos que responder esto?!

**8- Si fueras un ninja ¿Cual es la masa del Sol?-Para Russell.**

Russel: No se, por eso soy pirata

**9- ¿Quieres mi compañia? (?)-Para The Mole.**

Mole: Si! estoy solo! :(

**Hiker: Me he lucido XD. (Mira que 8!). Y la ultima.**  
**Jack: Para Shifty, Lifty y Lumpy.**  
**Hiker: ¡Ustedes me engañaron! ¡Pense que tenia el contrato! ¡PERO NO! ¡Era Lumpy! ¿Por qué me engañan cruelmente?**

Shifty Lifty y Lumpy: No queríamos sufrir!

**Jack: Para finalizar...**  
**Hiker: Ya finalizamos.**  
**Jack: El día 29/08/14... Les pasara algo bueno.**  
**Hiker: Porque somos videntes...**  
**Jack: Y es por eso... Que pregunto ¿Qué signo zodiacal eres, Sable?**

: Entre virgo y leo, nací el 23 de agosto

**Flik-Yanoestoyaquí...**

**Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Acabo de leer la primera temporada...me siento como un idiota**  
**Nein: Todos se equivocan, tranquilo**  
**Alukar: Bueno por lo menos conocí a las personas de el Chat Show, y debo de admitir que me intereso una en especial**  
**Sable: Eres hombre verdad?**

: Si, ya lo eh dicho 5 veces

**Flippy: Bueno te casaste, pero, te arrepentías de eso en la boda?**

Flippy: Bueno, estaba nervioso

**Fliqpy: Ya entendí, como esta en anime no te gusta Flaky, pero por que la violas?**

Fliqpy: No se, me gusta como grita

Flaky se estremece del escalofrió

**Splendid: Al final de cuentas saliste como Vegeta y Goku, tu y Splendont, que opinas de eso?**  
**Splendont: La misma pregunta que Splendid**

Splendid: Es interesante saber quien es el mejor

Splendont: Igual, siempre gano yo

**Sable: Oye, te quiero felicitar por que eres el único de los Chat Shows que no ponen yaoi, y eso a mi como hombre me gusta, da asco**

: Gracias jeje, ya me lo han dicho varias veces, aunque creo que por eso hay algunas fans que se quejan

**Nein: Y por que te da asco?**  
**Alukar: Yo soy hombre**  
**Nein: Y?**  
**Alukar: Que no soy gay**  
**Nein: Ah, que mal**  
**Alukar: Como que que mal?**  
**Nein: Es que...a mi me gusta eso...el yaoi**  
**Alukar: Pero tu eres mujer**  
**Nein: Si ya lo se, soy pervertida**  
**Alukar: poker face** (jajajajaja)

**Kaito: No te conocía, pero ahora que vi vocaloid en internet, pero eras novio de miku? cuanto duraron**?

Kaito: Estuvimos solo 3 semanas

Miku: No me acuerdo

Kaito: Por esa cosa terminamos! Nunca me hacías caso!

Miku: Oh, que mal, lo siento

**Sable: De que es el anime de la foto de tu perfil? se me hace conocido**

: Se llama "Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo", apenas lo empece a ver y llevo 5 capítulos

**Miku: Tu crees que Luka y tu harían un buen duo musical?**

Miku: Si

Luka: Claro que no, es muy diferente lo que yo canto a comparación de ella

**Corona: Entonces estas hay por ser un violador y asesino? como te atrapo sable?**

Corona: El no me atrapo, esa muñeca de trapo lo hizo-señala a TD-.

**Truffles: Creía que tu eras mas serio, pero ahora veo que en realidad eres un swager**

Truffles: Si, siempre me lo dicen, pero yo soy así! problem?

**Cuddles: Con quien has estado ademas de Giggles?**

Cuddles: Con nadie!

**Flaky: Que pensaste cuando supiste que Flippy estaba con Giggles?**  
**Cuddles: La misma pregunta**

Flaky: M-mal

Cuddles: -mira con enojo a Giggles- Igual

**Toothy: Por que siempre te sacas un ojo?**

Toothy: Por que tengo la mala suerte de que me pase eso

**Handy: Eres de los pocos que salen muy poco y eres un "protagonista" por así decirlo, que se siente?**

Handy: No estoy siendo olvidado

Nadie le hace caso

Handy: HEY!

**Lumpy: Como dejaste ciego a Mole?**

Lumpy: Por un accidente!

Mole: Vas a morir!-señala por error a Mime-.

**Trisha: Tu...eres lesbiana? (leí lo del ultimo, wow, simplemente wow)**

Trisha:-roja- C-claro que no!

Todos la miran de reojo

**Fliqpy: Por que asustas a la pobre Flaky?!**

Fliqpy: Me gusta ver como se desmaya jeje

Fliqpy se escabulle detrás de Flaky

Fliqpy: BUUUU!-Flaky se desmaya del susto- Jajajaja podría hacer eso todo el día

**Alukar: Bueno, voto por la fiesta, vi lo que hicieron en la fiesta y me gustaria participar**  
**Nein: A mi tambien!**  
**Alukar y Nein: Adios**!

**abby**

**Aparese abby con un vestido color rojo oscuro con tacones negros su pelo largo asta la espalda con las puntas rojas ...alex con un pantalon de mesclilla una camisa negra con imagen de esmocin unos combers y su pelo como siempre sin peinar.**  
**Abby:lol me encanta aser sufrir a gente queno soy yo**  
**Alex:con rason eres un demonio**  
**Abby:es erensia de mis antepasados**  
**Alex:no pues eso te lo creo**  
**Abby:ok y no me as dicho quien te gusta**  
**Alex:se aserca a abby y le dise quien es**  
**Abby:ENSERIO TE GUSTA LUKA**  
**Alex:CALLATE IDIOTA oooo no ...abby se le ponen los ojos rojos y agarra su sierra y su mascara y lo mata**  
**Abby:regresa con un poco de sangre rebive a alex**  
**Alex:eres tan cruel con migo**  
**Abby:lo se bueno las preguntas**  
**1sable:que arias si no tubieras el chat show**

: Me lamentaría por ser tan malo y me quitaría la vida :)

**2disco bear:ya bajale con tu idiotes de cocetearle a cualciera asta creo que le coceteas a flipqy**

Disco bear: No todos pueden con el estilo DISCO!

Todos: Ya cállate!

**3flipqy:te lo volvere a preguntar y mas te vale desir si osino en los reto te are sufrireres gay e-e**

Fliqpy: No, el gay es el-señala a Flippy-.

Flippy: AHORA SI TE MATO!-Comienzan a pelear-.

**4don't:eres uno de mis favoritos tienes novia o te gusta algien *_***

Splendont: No, en estos momentos estoy soltero

Todas las fans: QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!

**5lifti:ariba los menores yo soy la mejor pero equis te cosedo un deseo**

Lifty: Deseo salir de aquí!

: No se puede, pero desperdiciaste tu deseo

Lifty: DIABLOS!

**6flippy:me cais bien peroen un fic le dises a petunia que la amas y luego quieres salir con flaky y tu sabes que si le ases eso boy a aserte la vida inposible asta que me canse y eso nunca va a pasar.**

Flippy: Pero eso es hecho por los fans!

**7petunia:perdon por desirte puta pero te lo paso por esta ves y luego ya seguri disiendo mi palabra favorita**

Petunia: ¬¬

**Abby:me encantan las fiestas**  
**Alex:y a quien no le gustan**  
**Abby:a los pobres foreves alones como sniffles**

Sniffles: HEY!

**Alex:hooo si verdad**  
**Abby:los retos**  
**Alex:...cara de perito ...plissssssssss**  
**Abby:...cara de arepentimiento ...ok**  
**Alex:buneo los retos**  
**1flipqy:te reto a que peleomos tu contra mi**

Fliqpy: Okey pero vas a perder

Alex aparece con una katarna

Fliqpy y Alex comienzan a pelear

**2flaky:te cosedo un deseo lo que cieras menos irte del chat show**

Flaky cierra los ojos y Fliqpy es aplastado por una cabina telefónica

Flaky: N-n-no quería q-que muriera! Q-q-quería que d-desapareciera!

**3luka:te reto a que en todo la fiesta vailes con alex y estes con el y no puedes desir no**

Luka: -se encoje de hombros- Que tan malo podría ser?

Kaito: Nunca digas esa frase...NUNCA!

**4sniffles:quiero que cres una posion que aga que lumpy vuelva a ser un veve y quiero que le ensenes a ser inteligente**

Sniffles comienza a hacer una poción, luego la lanza a Lumpy y este se convierte en bebe

Sniffles: Vaya, ahora soy padre-carga a Lumpy- Te enseñare la tabla del diez primero

**5did y flipqy:agan un concurso de bellesa bistan bestidos rosas con adornos en la cavesa y sapatos de tacon y los jueses son sable, flippy, don't , handy y truffles y me mandan las foto**

Splendid y Fliqpy se ponen un vestido, los jueces comenzaron a reir y Handy y Truffles comenzaron a tomar fotos

Flippy: Ya que, Splendid

Splendont: Splendid

: Splendid

Las flores comienza a caer del techo y Fliqpy quema el vestido

**6flippy:compra unas rosas y chcolates a tu esposa osea a flaky**

Flippy: No puedo salir de aquí!

: Ten-le da una caja de chocolates-.

Una fan toma una foto

Fan: Yaoi!

: Por eso odio los fotógrafos...

Flippy le da los chocolates a Flaky

**7cub:quiero que seas un adolesente**

Cub se convierte en adolecente

Cub: Por fin puedo hablar!-mira a Pop- TU!

Pop: Oh no

Cub comienza a perseguir a Pop con un cuchillo

**Abby:me puedo cedar en la party**  
**Alex:y yo tambien**  
**Abby:tu no ya estuvo con que me estes aqui siempre con migo**  
**Alex:porque tu me obligas para golpearme**  
**Abby:y si lo vale**  
**Alex:...ojos de perrito**  
**Abby:...suspiro ok -_-**  
**Alex:bueno que asemos haora**  
**Abby:pues esperar ben mejor a sentarnos y te sientas a lado de luka**  
**Alex:...sonrojado...callate osino vos violo**  
**Abby:si lo ases no viviras para contarlo :D**  
**Alex:...traga saliva**  
**Abby:bueno aqui esperamos**  
**Alex:a si cofcofydon'tcofcof no vas a vailar con el**  
**Abby:cabis vaja ...no lo se saves**  
**Alex:perdon beueno ya a esperar nos vemos en un rato** (parece que habrá algo bueno en la fiesta)

**SSFF HTF**

**(!Fiesta! !Fiesta !fiesta!)**  
**se encuentra a selly con una camisa rosa de mangas largas con un chaleco blanco un jean blanco y tacones rosas friqpy con una camisa negra de mangas largas su boina un pantalón camuflado y botas negras frippy con su uniforme militar**  
**Selly: y samy? .-.**  
**Friqpy: esta en su dia libre... O en el hospital *mira a frippy***  
**Frippy: vaya cumpleaños e-e** (Ya la dejo invalida...pobre)  
**Selly: ... !feliz cumpleaños! ( )/**  
**Friqpy/Frippy: e_e#... Pinche babosa *murmuran***  
**Preguntas: (selly)**  
**Asd petunia serias capaz de matar por el vestido maaas hermoso del mundo?**

Petunia: Claro que no!

Aparece un vestido de diamantes

Petunia: Donde esta el cuchillo?

**Giggles sinceramente eres mi favorita solo por el rosa :3 peeero que mas da e3e que le vistes a cudd? O al russel?! D:(**

Giggles: Russel fue un error

Russel: Maldita!

Russel se va llorando

Giggles: Espera! no queria!...diablos

**Flippy te estare vigilando :iamwatchingyou:**

Flippy traga saliva

**"Todos: ya lo chupo el diablo" jajaja mori con esa parte x'D bueeeno did y dime que se siente saber que ahora estas maldito D:**

Splendid: Quiero morirme

**Luka amo tu canción de fake or fate no she porque me recuerda a ellos *seniala a flaky flippy y fliqpy* ._.**

Luka: Muchas gracias

**Miku waaa y con kaito? *3* barabara que le vistes? *3*/ dime 3 cosas 3**

Miku: No me acuerdo...Paso hace mucho

Kaito: TERMINAMOS HACE UNA SEMANA!

Miku: En serio?

**Russell haz salido alguna vez con flaky? ._.**

Russel: No

**Flaky a_a creo que te hare sufrir mi pequeña "escamosa" n3n/**

Flaky grita y se esconde detrás de Flippy

**Lammy sinceramente siempre quize saber como es tu "trauma" con mr pickles... (Jajaja ya te jodi sable! ):3)**

Lammy: No era un trauma! Era real!

Todos: Si claro...

: Debió de haber sido que se atraganto con uno de pequeña

Truffles y Corona rieron

: Ahora que dije?

Sable ahora como que estas mas estricto ._. Solo digo -3-

: Y ahora que hice?

**Corona asda e_e ojala que venga un travesti (fliqpy) y te viole salvajemente -n-**

Corona: Mierda...

Fliqpy comienza violar a Corona

**Truffles oww que tiernuuu u *le abraza***

Selly: Pop -le pasa la mano por sus hombros-tienes que aprender a respetar nwn -saca un cuchillo de quien sabe donde y lo traspasa- o te ira mal n.n/

Pop: Ayuda!

**Fliqpy oshee cuando te hicistes travesti? Yo crei que eras un gay violador de peliazules y pelirojas militar retrasado mental loco psicópata nivel dios que sabe los secretos de todos y todas ._. Me sorprende que hayas salido del armario xD**

Fliqpy: Te voy a dejar invalida!

Fliqpy comienza a perseguir a Selly

**Cub oww te dejan sholito 3 asda color favorito? (Pobre de ti que digas caca e3e)**

Cub: Narangha

**Len asda maldito incestuoso -m-**

Len: Que no me gusta Rin!

**Rin jeje que linda te ves roja *3***

Rin: Gracias

**Luka (de nuevo) osea haz tenido un novio que era tierno pero ahora revelo su verdadera cara que era atarte y dejarse llevar por los deseos de la lujuria? ._. De eso trata fake or fate ./-/.**

Luka: Exacto

Todos: -pokerface-.

**Mr pickles empiezo a creer que eres masoquista :3**  
**Selly: ay sin samy esto es aburrido *n*)/**  
**Friqpy: a... Mejor no hablo ._.**  
**Selly: frippy di samy**  
**Frippy: amm samy? ._.**  
**#aparece samy con un vestido negro sin mangas suelto con tacones rojos#**  
**Samy: pero que?! !Era mi dia libre! n#**  
**Selly: !bah! !Tonterías! ):O**  
**Samy: e_e'' ... Ah feliz cumpleaños n.n/ *abraza a frippy y friqpy y les da un beso en la mejilla* bueno chau!**  
**Selly: !eh! !eh! Tu te quedas o3ó *le jala de su cabello***  
**Frippy/Friqpy: !N-NO!, !QUE SE VAYA! *tapandose su cara con su boina***  
**Samy: !JA! *se zafa y desaparece***  
**Selly: y ya le iva a pedir que cambie (/*n*)/**  
**Retos: (selly)**  
**Mujeres ahora si creo que hablo por todos los hombres/**  
**Hombres: !pero eres mujer!**  
**Selly: !cayense que les hago un favor! oOó **(lo sabia!selly también es bisexual)

**Como seguia ahora si !YURI! (Nada de un simple beshito -.- yuri es !YURI! ):O)**

Mujeres: Por que nos haces esto?!

Selly: Em, no se, costumbre de Samy, háganlo!

Todas las mujeres con asco comenzaron a besarse entre ellas, a manosearse y todos los hombres estaban grabando con una cámara

**Fliqpy como todo travesti vistete de mujer n.n/ o dejate violar salvajemente por chuck norris ... Tu eliges :3**

Fliqpy: Hija de tu puta madre algun dia te voy a-decia mientras se ponia maquillaje y un vestido-.

**Russell un pulpo gigante como no se me ocurrio D: que venga una ballena y matala con un tenedor!**

Una ballena cae encima de Russel

**Flaky como decia nwn que venga un pollo gigante y que te coma , cuando estes dentro quitale su corazon y hazlo vomitar para luego darle ese corazon a flippy y fliqpy... (Aww que románticoooooooooo *u*/)**

Flaky es devorada por un pollo gigante, pero al minuto Flaky sale con el corazón en sus manos a punto de desmayarse y se lo da a Flippy para luego morir de un paro cardíaco

**Flippy asada hazle un stree-dance a chuck norris (me pregunto si habra un ataúd para tu altura)**

Flippy le hace un streep dance a Chuck Norris

**"Kaito: que raro nombre para un hombre" ademas de raro si rimo *3* emm bueeno canta la macarena junto con un creeper , busca que no explote nwn oooooo puedes violar a ese travesti *seniala a fliqpy* salvajemente n.n escoge tienes 3 segundos**

Kaito comienza a bailar macarena al lado de un creeper, pero este explota y asesina a Kaito

**Nutty aprende ingles con fliqpy (ya valio TT-TT) si sales vivo te dare unos camiones de dulces *3*/**

Nutty: DULCES!

Fliqpy: Pero no se ingles!

**Trisha dejate matar por ... Splendid y Splendont sin poderes**

A Splendont y Splendid le cae una pocion y comienzan a masacrar a Trisha

**Don't sinceramente ya ni te conozco... Porque te toman de malo! D: solo porque eres rojo no?! Agh! U.u**

Splendont: Racistas...

**Diiiiid tu eres como el alma divertida perdida de tu hermano... Nunca pensastes eso? ... Bien! vistete de militar e imita a flippy**

Splendid se viste de militar

Splendid: Hola

Todas las fans se desmayan

Flippy: Solo por eso?!

**Flippy vistete de heroe e imita a did**

Flippy se viste de héroe

Flippy: Splendont es gay!

Todos lo aplauden

Splendid: No lo haces nada mal

**Petunia que venga una hormiga y que te haga ensuciarte en "!LECHE!" (:o**  
**El que penso mal eso manita arriba... Porque le daré dinero diamantes y vestidos? ._.**

Corona, Truffles y Fliqpy levantan la mano

**Shifty amm destruye un diamante**

Shifty llorando destruye un diamante

**Lifty los menores mandan! -u-/ toma *le da un collar de esmeraldas* destruyelo ahora ...o sino se convertira en un travesti violador de peliverdes y ningun peliverde quiere eso verdad?**

Lifty incinera el collar

**Luka canta fake or fate y haz lo mismo que el video *3* junto coooon flippy y fliqpy (jujuju celos *w*)**

Luka canta Fake or Fate junto con Flippy y Fliqpy

**Selly: eso es todo bye u.u *se va a su cuarto***  
**Friqpy: fiesta?**  
**Frippy: seep**  
**#ambos desaparecen#**  
**((((Bye byeeee))))**

**ElGabo226**

**yo voto la de...LA PARTY HARD!...**  
**"daré un pequeño spoiler ya saben que a mi me gusta dar spoilers, si mal lo recuerdo, los mejores episodios empezaron por el episodio *, ¿Y por que razón? Algún cambio que hice, solo les digo eso, cambio, cambio puede ser, no se, mover algo de lugar, que alguien haga algo diferente, que alguien...bueno mucho spoiler, si alguien lo resuelve desde ahora le daré una galleta, uf, esta galleta esta manchada de rojo, debe ser sangre, bah, luego compro otro empaque,"**  
**PUTA madre sable! sabes que soy malo para los putos pistas que das!**  
**retitos**  
**Sable: Te ordeno que me digas tu spoiler!**

: Espera un poco mas

**Petunia: Hay papa, hay papa, ya valiste tres kilos de manteca en forma de churro,Coronita,ve y arregla el "papeleo" jeje**

Petunia y Corona: Que?

: No le entendí

**Truffles: amigo ve y simplemente baila al ritmo del sua sua de kinito mendez XD**

Truffles comienza a bailar **el sua sua** de **Kinito Mendez**

**Flaky: mira quiero que hagas algo tan simple,sencillo y pequeño,mata a fliqpy, si nolo mastas...this raping time!**

Flaky: P-pero

Fliqpy: BUUUUU

Flaky se desmaya

Fliqpy : Jeje, bueno , estaré ocupado jeje-arrastra a Flaky a un cuarto-.

Kaito: vaya no te habia visto,que gay eres, pero bueno quiero que me expliques, que se siente que sable te quiera matar por que fuiste novio de miku? :epictroll:

: Hijo de...

**Sable: vamos negro que ya quiero que pongas a la mi pelirroja favorita!**  
**Flippy: Jajajaja antes eras muy querido, ahora kaito te quito tu puesto,para miq ue te quitara a flaky XDDDD**

Flippy: Claro que no!

Fans: KAITO!-gritan y se desmayan-.

Kaito: Siempre me pasa lo mismo...

**Fliqpy: que puto eres...me caes bien, pero...sabes cocinar?**

Fliqpy: No, eso lo hacen las mujeres

Mujeres: Como?-ofendidas-.

Flippy: Maldito machista...

**Cuddles: ya callete que me deseeeeesperas! yuno, te vale madre que te digan que tu novia es puta verdad?**

Cuddles: Uno se acostumbra...

Giggles: QUE?!

Cuddles: NADA!

**Lammy: tu nivel de puta es impresionante...pero por que coño flippy mujer?! que no ve lo gay que es! yo elegiria a Len (poble,lo va a chupar el diablo X3)**

Lammy: Me gustan los militares fuertes como el

Flippy: Ah, otra vez esta ****

**"pero vio que Flaky y Trisha estaban abrazadas temblando con mucho miedo, rodó los ojos y miro por ultimo a Lammy"**  
**YURI!...espera un moment**  
**"Trisha viola a una mujer**

**Trisha: Q-QUE?!**

**: Probare mis nuevas pociones-le lanza una a Trisha-.**

**A Trisha le cambiaron los ojos a otro color y arrastro a Flaky a un cuarto"**  
**Y por que coño fla...ah ya entendi, con que te gustan las pelirrojas eh trisha? muajajaja que trio voy a formar muajajajaja** (Parece que alguien se va a divertir en esta temporada)  
**Miku: mira, alo que te decia, eres la consentida,y la consentida debe MORIR! Flippy,por favor,haz una de tus fatalities!**

Fliqpy saca dos cuchillos, Miku comienza a correr

**Trisha: vamos a ver que hacemos contigo?**

Trisha: N-nada

Gabo: Ah ya se-saca un cuchillo-.

Trisha grita y se cubre los ojos

Gabo: Hazme un pastel de micky way :3

Trisha se desmaya

Gabo: Ahora que hice?

**Shifty y Lifty: no pueden con chuck norris? entonces a Kung Leao!**

Shifty y Lifty: Oh no-desaparecen-

Luego aparecen partidos a la mitad...Fatality

**Sniffles: crea una pastilla que convierta a un hombre en mujer! y dásela a...Fliqpy!**

Sniffles crea una pastilla y se la lanza a Fliqpy

Fliqpy se convierte en mujer

Fliqpy: TE VOY A...-se mira- No esta nada mal...-sonríe pervertidamente-.

**Truffles: viola a...SASHA GRAY!**

Truffles comienza a violar a Sasha Gray

**Russel: vamos a torturar al pirata, que sea comido por mobick dick!**

Aparece Mobick Dick y devora a Russel

**Len: quien eres tu? y quien es rin, es que los dos se parecem}n mucho!**

Len: Ella es Rin-señala a su hermana- Yo soy Len

**Mr Pickles: POR QUE NO ERES COMO LHJ27! EL YA DEJO LA FRIEND ZONE! (ni puta idea de quien sea LJH27) XD**

Mr Pickles: -baja la mirada-.

**bueno, gabo se va! se va se va y se fue!**

**Mari**

**(Aparece la misma chica con el mismo vestido morado solo que con maquillaje tacones largos con ojos cafés)**  
**Yo: HOLA COMO ESTÁN HEEE!**  
**(sonrojada) Por cierto me pre...preguntaba si (MUY SONROJADA) siiiiiiiii sssiiiiiiiiii (SONROJADA AL EXTREMO)**  
**(aparece un niño con smokin negro igual que su pelo ojos cafés)**  
**Martín: POR DIOS YA DILO! (la patea)**  
**Yo: QUERÍA DECIR SI FLIPPY SABLE SHIFTY Y MIME PODRÍAN BAILAR UN VALS CON MIGO Y DECIRME ALGÚN CUMPLIDO PARA ANIMARME YA QUE NO SE BAILAR! (TAN ROJA COMO EL PELO DE FLAKY)**  
**(tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose con las manos)por...di..dios que pENA! (espesando a llorar)**  
**Martín: ves no fue tan malo (tratando de calmarla)**  
**Yo: calmarme CALMARME! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME IMBESIL! COMO ME VOY A CALMAR DE SEGURO LES PAREZCO UNA TONTA!**  
**Martín bueno mejor empiezo con los retos y preguntas que dejo en esta hoja te parece bien hermana**  
**Yo: (tirada en el suelo llorando) DÉJAME SOLA!**  
**Martín: bien empecemos**  
**Flippy al parecer eres el favorito de mi hermana de hecho ella tiene un montón de imágenes tuyas en su celular y como tu sabes de depresión y eso podrías venir a consolarla y que pare de llorar porque se le corre el maquillaje ****mira (le levanta la cabeza y se ve todo el maquillaje corrido)**

Flippy: Oh god why...-desaparece-.

**Giggles al parecer le caes mal a mi hermana asique que aparezcan zombies violadores y que escuches a justina bieber a todo volumen**

Giggles: NOOOOOO!

Los zombies violadores aparecen y obligan a escuchar musica de Justin Bieber a todo volumen, luego ella saca una pistola y se suicida

**(aparece una chica chaparra de 18 pelo corto hasta el cuello enredado con brusa de tirantes rosa pants rosas con huaraches verdes)**  
**Nadya: Ola! (viendo a su prima en el suelo llorando) ¿que le pasa? Martín le hiciste algo?**  
**Martín: yo no le hice nada! esta así porque pidió a unos chicos que bailaran con ella pero ella piensa que es una tonta**  
**Nadya: porque cree eso?**  
**Yo: PORQUE SOLO UNA TONTA DICE ESAS COSAS BBBUUUAAAAA!**  
**Nadya: bueno como ella esta así diré unas preguntas**  
**Petunia y Giggles son hermanas?**  
**Nadya: Listo ya!**  
**Martín: SOLO ESA PREGUNTA VAS A HACER!**  
**Nadya: si porgue?**  
**Martín: POR DIOS YO TE PUEDO RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA Y ESO QUE CASI NO VEO HTF! bueno a seguirle**  
**Cuddles: tu me caes bien asique te doy una hamburguesa-susurro-pónganle zanahorias adentro**

Cuddles: Gracias!

Cuddles comienza a comerse una hamburguesa de zanahorias

**Toothy: dime te dolió cuando aterrizaste en tus partes nobles en la bicicleta?**

Toothy se encoje del dolor

**Pongan a Sniffles y Nutty en un cuarto y pónganle una poción a Sniffles**

A Sniffles le cae una poción y arrastra a Nutty a un cuarto

**para todos los hombres de htf y vocaloid díganme acaso uno de ustedes es gay?**

Truffles: Yo no soy

Cuddles: Tampoco

Mime seguía haciendo mímica

Mole: No

Flippy: Tampoco yo

Splendid: Splendont es!

Splendont: Tu lo seras!

Handy: Yo tengo novia

Toothy: No lo soy

Kaito: Para nada

Len: Tampoco yo

Sniffles: No lo soy

Nutty seguía comiendo un chocolate

Lumpy niega con la cabeza

Corona: Yo no soy maricón

Fliqpy: Así se habla-choca cinco con Corona-.

**para las mujeres la misma pregunta**

Mujeres: Gay?

: Creo que es si alguna de ustedes es lesbiana, no gay

Giggles: Yo tengo novio

Petunia: Igual yo

Lammy: Yo no soy lesbiana

Miku: No lo creo

Luka: Yo no lo soy

Flaky: N-no

Trisha: C-c-claro que n-no!

**Miku: a mi hermana le gusta la canción de joker podrías cantar cela?**

Miku: Claro!

Miku desaparece

**A por cierto elegimos la occion de la fiesta y nos preguntábamos si podríamos ir okey?** (si, solo necesitan hacer lo que esta al final del cap para **poder ir)**  
**Bueno adiós a ver que ago para que ella se calme ( mirando a la misma chica que esta mas calmada)**  
**Yo: Listo ya me calme saben ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba llorando**  
**Nadya: Oye Mari ya te calmaste por haber parecido una tonta frentes a ellos?**  
**Martín: AY NOOO!**  
**Yo: yo..yo..yooo..BUUUUAAAA!**

**marga16**

**Se ve un cuarto oscuro, iluminado solo con unas lamparas color rojo, hay una silla de boss en el lugar, la silla se vuelve y revela a una chica de pelo largo, alta, de piel palida, con una camisa negra y pantalones rojos oscuros y converse, acariciando una mini vaca.**  
**ENTONCEEES... tu eres antisocial no? TEEEN TOMA UNA MODELO! UNA SUPER Y SEXY MODELOO.** (...)

: No soy antisocial!

Marga: Vaca!-le lanza una vaca a el escritor- Vacas para todos! comienza a disparar vacas hacia todos

**Miku si no me gusta tu voz, me gusta la de luka deecho es la unicaa que me gusta :D**

Miku: -triste- Ok

**len ponte la ropa de rin y rin la de len.**

Len y Rin intercambian ropa

Len: Como puedes tener algo tan apretado?!

Rin: Oye tu esta muy gordo!-la ropa le quedaba muy grande-.

**Fliqpy te gusto matar a los de vocaloid?**

Fliqpy: Da igual quien sea, matar es matar!-le lanza un cuchillo en la frente a Len-.

**Flaky te dije... MATA A FLIQPY o yo misma lo matare!**

Flaky se esconde detrás de Marga

Flaky: H-hazlo tu!

Marga rueda los ojos y asesina a Fliqpy

**sableeeeeeee deseas una taza de te? Ven toma una taza de te no es como que te vaya a secuestrarte y matarte -afilando cuchillos-**

: No puedo, tengo que estar aquí, aunque tu puedes venir y platicamos en los camerinos :3

Marga: Algún día escritor, algún día...-sigue afilando su cuchillo-.

**Toothy viola a lammy**

Toothy: Hug, que asco-mira a Lammy-.

Truffles: No eres el único que piensa eso

Lammy: Los escucho!-ofendida-.

**Nutty comerias carne humana con azucar?**

Nutty: No...bueno depende, que azúcar es?!

A QUIEN LE GUSTA LAS VACAS?!

Todos: A nosotros no

**bueno me voy! - en una vaca se va volando a vacalandia-**

**L J H 27**

**Bien, a seguir que los personajes no se mataran solos (¿o si?).** (con unas pociones, yo creo que si)  
**1- TODOS: Tienen suerte que este muy FELIZ, ¡VENCI A LA FRIENDZONE! Tienen un deseo todos (excepto salir :troll:)**

Todos cierran los ojos y Fliqpy desaparece

Todos: Pensamos lo mismo todos?! Que bien!-comienzan a festejar-.

**2- LUKA: Suicidate con una pluma.**

Luka: Pero como?!

La pluma cobra vida y comienza a picarle los ojos a la pobre de Luka hasta que comenzaron a atravezarle el cerebro

**3- MOLE: Russel necesita un transplante de pulmon, su donante sera Flaky, Handy el enfermero y tu el doctor.**

Mole entra a una sala de cirugias junto con Flaky

Russel estaba inconsciente en una mesa y Flaky encadenada a otra

Flaky: P-p-pero necesito e-el p-pulmón p-para vivir!

Mole: Pasame el visturi

Handy: -mira el visturi- ¬¬

Mole: Yo lo haré

Mole agarra una motosierra, Flaky comenzó a gritar pero Mole en vez de intentar sacarle el pulmón a Flaky comienza a asesinar a Handy

Flaky suspiro de alivio pero Mole tiro la motosierra en las piernas de Flaky, comenzando a amputarle las piernas, Mole saco el cerebro de Handy y se lo puso a Russel

**4- LAMMY: Trata de escapar de una camisa de fuerza.**

Lammy intentaba escapar de la camisa de fuerza

Lammy: Me ayudan?

Flippy: Em, yo tengo que ir a ver a los demás, puede que se estén...

Kaito: Yo también

Cuddles: Los acompaño

Todos se van

**5- LEN: Consigueme como sea el GTA V usando un AK-47**

Len agarra el AK-47

Len: Lo intentare-desaparece-.

**6- TRISHA: Que analisen tu cerebro los aliens.**

Trisha es secuestrada por aliens que salieron de quien sabe donde

**7- CORONA: Me caes bien, que tu y Disco Bear cambien de cuerpo.**

Corona: COMO MIERDA TE PUEDO CAER BIEN Y ME PONES A HACER ESO?!

DB y Corona intercambian cuerpos

**8- TODOS: ¡CREEN UNA PIRAMIDE HUMANA EN UNA PLATAFORMA SOBRE LAVA ARDIENTE!**

Todos intentaron hacer eso, pero la lava comenzó a incinerar a los que estaban sosteniendo la pirámide y cayeron en la lava los demás, muriendo

**Listo.**  
**PSD: No se que opcion elegir, la que gane estare preparado.**

: Acabamos

Miku: Por fin!

Cuddles: Falta la fiesta...

Kaito: Cual fiesta?

Flippy: Algunas veces tenemos que estar conviviendo con los fans

Petunia: Es un poco...incomodo

Corona: Que bien, ahora que?! nos van a obligar a comer de cabeza?!

: Seria buena idea...

Corona: Ah!-se va- Quítate tu!

Se escucha un disparo

Splendid: Creo que se topo con Fliqpy...

Todos comienzan a ir al living

Algunos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos

El escritor estaba sentado en otra parte, pero una persona se le acerco rápidamente

: Ah, por fin llegaste

Era una chica de cabello rojizo, tez blanca, de estatura mediana que vestía una sudadera de color negro, pantalones de color azul fuerte y tennis de color blanco estaba jadeando de cansancio apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

¿?: Por que...me avisas...hasta ahora?!-jadea- TUVE QUE VENIR CORRIENDO!

Petunia: No te conozco?

Giggles: Te me haces familiar

¿?: Soy yo, Ma...

Trisha: M-Mariel!-corre y se esconde detrás de ella- A-ayúdame!

Fliqpy: No corras!-mira a Mariel- Tu de nuevo? Creí que estabas muerta!

Mariel: Desearía que tu lo estuvieras!

Miku: Ya esta la cena!-corre hacia la cocina-.

Todos comienzan a ir hacia la cocina...

**Bueno, fin del capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado, ya saben que hay un recuadro muy bonito que dice review al final de este capitulo donde ustedes pueden unirse a esta aventura épica! bueno, por cierto, la opción especial que gano fue...la fiesta!, aquí os dejo los datos que tienen que llenar si quieren ir a la fiesta, ya sea por comentario (para las personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF) o por Mensaje Privado, aquí están!:**

**Ropa:**

**Fisico: (estatura, color de pelo y etc)**

**Personalidad:**

**Propósito de ir a la fiesta:**

**Personajes favoritos con los cuales pueden hablar:**

**Sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Trolls en la fiesta!

**Y hola a todos, guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles este nuevo episodio de Chat Show...Verdad o Reto...bueno, quiero decirles y contestar desde aquí este pequeño espacio donde pongo alguna que otra cosa random, que yo normalmente suelo ser reservado con las cosas que hago y digo, como decir que estoy de mal humor o algo por el estilo por que sinceramente no creo que les importe, osea algunos vienen solo por el CS y no a ver como estoy mentalmente, no es por ser grosero ni nada por el estilo, un ultimo aviso chicos, no pondré los reviews que tienen los datos de la fiesta ya que es para que su pequeña y casi nula privacidad siga intacta, por así decirlo, ahora sin mas que decir, que comience el quinto episodio!**

Vemos como todos estaban dormidos en el living

Luego las luces se encienden de repente y todos se cubren los ojos

Mariel: DESPIERTEN!-comienza a golpear una cuchara con una cazuela al igual que Miku-.

Truffles: Cinco minutos mas...

Giggles: Mama no quiero ir a la escuela...

TD sale con un globo enorme de agua y se lo tira a todos, asiendo que casi se ahoguen

Miku: YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!

Kaito: Siempre pensando en comida-se dirige con la mirada hacia abajo caminando como zombie hacia la cocina-.

Miku: ESO NO ES CIERTO!-golpea con la cuchara a Kaito-.

Unos minutos después...

Todos estaban desayunando

: Ejem-golpea una copa con una cuchara- Tengo algo que decirles

Flippy: Otra vez este loco...-murmura-.

: Gracias a el enorme rendimiento que hemos tenido tengo que agradecerles su participación

Flippy: Pero si estamos aquí secuestrados!

Fliqpy: Ya acéptalo clon

Flippy: Tu eres el clon!

Los dos comienzan a pelear

Petunia: Tanto tiempo juntos y todavía siguen peleando-dice mientras que corta un poco de carne-.

Handy: Y no son los únicos que pelean-señala a Len y a Rin quienes estaban lanzándose comida-.

Splendid y Splendont estaban teniendo también una competencia de comida

Luego comienza a escucharse una sirena

Todos: AH!-se cubren sus oídos-APAGUENLO!

: Bueno, comencemos con el programa

Todos estaban saliendo de el living y se dirigían hacia el estudio

Mariel:-agarrando un micrófono- La primera es **SSFF HTF**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra de mangas largas con un chaleco rojo (tengo chaleco vite* :3) un jean y tenis rojos selly con una camisa rosa un short blanco y tenis cremas friqpy con un chaleco negro por debajo unas camisa lima un jean y tenis verdes frippy con una camisa de botones blanca un blue-jean y tenis limas**  
**Selly/Friqpy: *miran amenazante a frippy***  
**Frippy: que? ._.**  
**Samy: ehhh que paso que paso vamos ay ._. (Hora de aventura :'3)**  
**Friqpy: disculpate**  
**Frippy: pff! e_e obligame!**  
**Friqpy: jeje *truena sus nudillos* seguro her-ma-ni-to?**  
**Frippy: tsk! *se acerca a samy* perdon por casi dejarte invalida -_-**  
**Samy: *con una vena roja en la frente y un tic en su ceja*... Ok**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Asd mujeres nonono uwu yo le deje una hoja con los retos a selly -u- asique !Dejen a mi hermana o las castro! nwn)/**

Mujeres: Era de esperarse...

**Corona fliqpy y truffles vaya... No soy la unica con mente malpensada (tomenlo como un cumplido... Creo ._.)**

Corona: Siempre me lo dicen

Fliqpy: No somos niños pequeños

Truffles: Ya somos hombres!

**Thoothy ay pobeshito alguien dele un chocolate (te digo a ti sable -w-)**

: -se encoje de hombros- Ya que- le da un chocolate a Toothy-.

Fan: SONRÍE!-Toma una foto- Mas yaoi!

: Ah, ya entendí ¬¬

**A versh a cuantos hombres les gusta el yuri? (Trisha tambien te incluyo) los que alzaron la mano seran castrados por mariel!**

Truffles: SOY Y DE ORGULLO!

Todos los demás: Que idiota eres...

Trisha: Y-y-y por q-q-que yo?-roja-.

**Marieeeel :'D (lo siento linda uwu) -la abraza- te extraniamos mucho**

Mariel: je gracias

**Miku agh! Tu y tus putas canciones pegajosas n porque terminas con esa sensualosura de kaito?! D: (he inventado una palabra *-*)/)**

Miku: Como?

**Kaito yo estoy disponible *recibe 2 pellizcos (cortesia de frippy y friqpy)* no guta eh! No guta! -n-**

Kaito: No gracias, prefiero disfrutar mi soltería por un tiempo, gracias

**Sable una duda es de minecraft (responde si quieres) cuando estuve en modo supervivencia cortando madera me aparecio una casa (castillo) de piedra y piedra musgosa tu que harias en mi lugar? ._. (Te lo juro que me paso .o.)**

: Ah, un dungeon temple, o templo de la jungla, tranquila es normal, de hecho puede tener diamante adentro de unos baúles

**Truffles y lammy esta rara ._. A bueeeno que es lo mejor que haz hecho en tu vida?**

Truffles: Haber tomado 10 cervezas seguidas Y DE UN TRAGO!

**Luka ay no jodas era cierto? D:)**

Luka: Si...

**Flaky bonito el corazon del pollo no? n.n**

Flaky tiembla del miedo

**Fliqpy psss! Oh dios creo que eres mas gay que justina gayber gay direction y ricky martin juntos! xDD**

Fliqpy: VEN PARA ACA!-persigue a Samy-.

**Diid asd yo tambien quiero eso :c (okno ._.) Arsd pero mira el lado bueno de la vida n.n)/**  
**Don't malditos... u.u''**  
**Pop oh mi querido pop *ve que pop retrocede nervioso* solo quiero saber algo n.n... Le tocastes un pelo a mi hermanita mientras no estuve?! D:(**

Pop: Claro que no!

Frippy: MIENTE!

Samy: A LA HOGUERA!

Friqpy y Frippy se llevan a Pop a una hoguera

**Len adsa :c el que seas lindo no significa que no te golpee! *truena sus nudillos con una mirada asesina***

Len: Oh oh...

Samy comienza a golpear a Len

**Rin una coshita *la abraza* ay porque eres tan tierna?! U**

Rin: Je gracias

**Y no selly no es bisexual u.u solo hetero igual yo n.n bueeeno !kaito! que le habias visto a miku?**  
**Petunia toma n.n *le da un cuchillo mientras sostiene el vestido de diamantes* mata a ...!CHUCK NORRIS! (Me pregunto cuantos segundos tardará en matarte)**

Petunia: Claro!-agarro el cuchillo pero Chuck Norris solo la ve a los ojos y muere-.

**Giggles arsd c: holiwis *?*)/**

Giggles: Hola?

**Cuddles yo crei que naa olvidalo ya te distes cuenta que el amor es una mierda? (C: no pregunten c:)**

Cuddles: No por que tengo novia :)

**Thoothy cuñaditooo o)/**

Selly le pone cinta en la boca a Samy

**Ay el tiempo pasa... !Corona! Te gusta el chocolate? (Tranquilo la nutella no engorda)**

Corona: Si

**Nutty y Fliqpy,...pues ,pues aprendan! Pinches babosos -_-**

Nutty y Fliqpy: BABOSOS?!

**Pickles uh golpe bajo lo de la friendzone... Pero se un puto hombre y sal de ella! D:**

Pickles: Ya lo intente muchas veces :(

**Samy: creo que te pasastes ._. *viendo que friqpy y selly estan desmayados en el piso con un chichón en su cabeza***  
**Frippy: no dejaban de mirarme amenazante ):c eso harta**  
**Samy: ha bueeno la vida sigue n.n)/**  
**Friqpy: *se levanta sobandose el chichon* !quien me golpeo?! D:(**  
**Frippy: *seniala a samy***  
**Samy: !yo te lo juro que yo no fui! D:**  
**Friqpy: *mira a frippy y lo noquea* e_e**  
**Samy: bueeeeno me voy a dormir**  
**Friqpy: !son las 11:30 de la mañana!**  
**Samy: y? ._.)? *se va a su cuarto***  
**Retos:**  
**Russellsito amm hazme unos camarones fritos adadadssdasd *-*)7**

Russel: Lo intentare, pero no se cocinar

Russel entra a la cocina y vemos como esta explota

Mujeres: Eso pasa cuando un hombre entra a la cocina...

**Frippy y friqpy bailen levan polkka con miku**

Frippy y Friqpy: Y POR QUE NOSOTROS?

Samy: SUFRAN!

Frippy y Friqpy con mucha vergüenza bailan levan polkka con Miku

**Miku canta bad apple! Con bad miku y la miku blanca *3*)/**

Miku comienza a cantar bad apple junto con bad miku y white miku

**Luka amm vengate de tu ex-novio por amarrarte y etc e3e**

Luka: Ya lo hice

Luka le susurra algo a Samy

Samy: Bien hecho!

**Rin y Len canten Karakuri Burst *?*)/**

Rin y Len comienzan a cantar Karakuri Burst

**Kaito canta magnet junto con gakupo arsd (sus voces son tan dasdadadfa) y demen su autografo *3***

Aparece Gakupo y comienza a cantar junto con Kaito Magnet, después firman sus autógrafos en un papel y se lo dan a Samy

**(Friqpy) sable despierta a samy por ser vaga (creeme es dificil despertarla)**

: Lo intentare-desaparece-.

**(Samy) oshee D: no soy vaga solo soy dormilona y sable no lo hagas o te ira maaaal e_é**

Aparece el escritor con muchos arañazos

**Lammy adsr gime (de dolor de placer como sea e\\\\\e)**

Lammy finge un orgasmo y todos se quedan...

**Lumpy y Cuddles !por 1 millon de dolares! Cual es la capital de peru?! Tiene 3 segundos (el que no responda sera matado por TD xD)**

Lumpy: Colombia

Cuddles: Bogota!

Los dos son asesinados por TD

**TD que le pasha *n* lo veo algo triste escriba algo por favor (./,/.)/**

TD comienza a escribir y se lo da a el escritor

: Dice que mientras que esto termine rápido y se aleje de este estúpido estará bien...espera que?!

**Sable te reto a que hagas un circulo en minecraft y me lo muestres (yo he hecho uno pero quiero saber si tu tambien puedes *w*) y abashooo**  
**Handy que te amputen las piernas y las cosas a tus brazos *u*)7**

Handy queda paraplegico

**Cub (adolescente) y Pop peleen (9._.)9**

Cub adolescente comienza a golpear a Pop

**Shifty y lifty quien roba mas?! Tiene 1 minuto para intentar robar ese diamantoooote *senialando un diamantoooote junto con oro* quien llegue primero se lo ganaaa *3*)/**

Los dos miran el diamante pero comienzan a pelear entre ellos

**Sniffles asd :c perdon (?)**

Sniffles: Por que?

**The mole ah conque fue lumpy?! Entonces golpealo! *ata a lumpy a una silla y lo pone frente a el* dudo que falles e_e *le da un bate***

Mole: MUERE!-golpea al aire y tumba un foco que comienza a electrocutarlo

Samy: Creo que no debí darle un bate de metal...

!**Vamos a pegarle a flaky! *ve que flaky grita* nonono era broma D: *abrazando a flaky* queria decir vamos a abrazarle a flakyyy**

Todos abrazan a Flaky

**Flippy haz llorar a flaky si lo lograr te pateo la entrepierna y hare que te tragues un vaso de "leche" y justo de fliqpy (jajaja pobres los 2 sufriran xD)**

Flippy: QUE?! PRIMERO MUERTO!

Fliqpy: Eso se puede arreglar-asesina a Flippy-.

**Fliqpy adsadasda me arrepentire :c dame tu autografo :'c (si me haces un guiño o algo te metere TU cuchillo por tu ***)**

Fliqpy: Ok-firma un autógrafo-.

**Mariel besho con trisha (VIVA EL PUTO YURI!)**

Mariel se beso rápidamente con Trisha

**Trisha te hago un favor e3e ahora violala salvajemente *O*)/**

Luego a Trisha le cayo una poción y comenzó a arrastrar a Mariel a un cuarto

: Jeje

Flippy: De que te ríes?

: No, nada, me acorde de un chiste

**Selly: on' toy' c:**  
**Friqpy: te noquearon e_e**  
**Selly: intentaron hacerme algo? ._.**  
**Frippy: mmm ... Nope :l**  
**Selly: uff que bueno :D**  
**Friqpy: solo corona te violo n.n**  
**Selly: me que?! D:**  
**Frippy: naa era broma**  
**Selly: *huye a su cuarto***  
**((((Bye byeeee)))))**  
**P.d: viva las fiestas y el yuriiiiii**

**ElGabo226**

**... no me lo creo... no me lo creo... no me lo creo**  
**POR FIN! WEON! Y LUEGO LA FIESTA! -grito de niña- Bueno primero lo que me importa XD**  
**AHORA MIS RETOS!**  
**MARIEL como te extrañaba! venga abraza al tio gabo!**

Mariel: Ya que...

Mariel abraza a Gabo

**Flippy: Tengo una mision para ti, quiero que...te dejes violar por Lammy! sufre oso verde SUFREEEE!**

Flippy: NOOOO!-Lammy lo noquea-

Luego lo arrastra a un cuarto

**Flaky: Quiero que entres al juego Amnesia!**

Flaky: Q-QUE?!

Flaky desaparece

: Por suerte podemos ver lo que hace en nuestra pantalla-señala una tv-.

Flaky estaba caminando en medio de la oscuridad

Flaky: H-h-hola?

Se escucha como se rompe una puerta detrás de ella, Flaky voltea y el monstruo la asesina

**Trisha: Por que coño te perseguía Fliqpy?**

Trisha: M-ME QUERÍA M-M-MATAR!

**Fliqpy: Aclara lo que dijo Trisha, ademas, no le veo por que la persigues, si antes ni sabias que existía (ademas esta plana, no vale la pena violarla)**

Fliqpy: Estaba aburrido y fue a la primera que encontré

**Sable: Jajajajajajajaja que gay eres sable jajajajajaja fan! quiero dos fotos de esas!**

: Hijo de...

**": Creo que es si alguna de ustedes es lesbiana, no gay**  
**Giggles: Yo tengo novio**  
**Petunia: Igual yo**  
**Lammy: Yo no soy lesbiana**  
**Miku: No lo creo**  
**Luka: Yo no lo soy**  
**Flaky: N-no**  
**Trisha: C-c-claro que n-no!"**  
**mas de uno sabemos que una MIENTE! pero solo por que me cae bien y me va a hacer muy feliz no la voy a delatar :3**  
**Sniffles: Danos el valor d haz que Lumpy diga la respuesta**  
**Splendid: vistete como splendont y violalo**

Splendid: ...

Splendid se viste como Splendont y comienza a violarlo

**Fliqpy: hazle una fatality a quien tu quieras!**

Fliqpy: Muajajaja-saca su cuchillo- Vamos a ver... A TI!

Fliqpy le entierra el cuchillo en el pecho a Flippy, para luego sacarle el corazón, hacerle una gran cortada en el cuello y ponerle en corazón adentro de este

**"Corona: Yo no soy maricon"**  
**ASI SE HABRA CORONA!**  
**Corona: Enorgulleces a mi pais pajero! te regalare una cuenta de...brazzers! a mierda, estas ahi, cierto...bueno vente conmigo y truffles que yo invito la primera ronda!**

Corona: Ya que

Corona y Truffles desaparecen

**Mariel: como te convencio sable para volver a este lugar donde te torturaran hasta morir comoe n la anteriro tenporada?**

Mariel: No me convenció, quise venir por mi sola

Flippy: No eres muy inteligente verdad?

Todos: Tonta

**Petunia: se me olvidaba, puta! listo :3**

Petunia: TU MADRE!

**bueno ya termine, me despachare en la fiesta y traere mi camara! muajajajaja**

**Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Yo quiero participar en la fiesta!**  
**Nein: Yo también!**  
**Alukar: Bueno las damas primero**  
**Nein: Gracias jeje**

**Nein: Ah, siempre has querido tener una amiga lesbiana** (LOL)  
**Alukar:-rojo- E-eso no quise decir, solo quiero conocerla y es todo**  
**Nein: Claro...**  
**Verdades y preguntas incomodas**  
**Empecemos fuerte**  
**Flaky: Tienes idea que Flippy dejo de verte y le presto mas atención a la zorra de Lammy en la ultima fiesta?**

Flaky mira a Flippy y el ríe nerviosamente

**Flippy: Eres pervertido...me decepcionas amigo**

Flippy: P-pero yo no!

**Fliqpy: Según tu, cual fue la mejor muerte que has hecho?**

Fliqpy: Cuando hice que un soldado se comiera una motosierra

Flippy: Como diablos se la comió si esta enorme?!

Fliqpy: Eso es lo mejor, se corto la lengua con la punta y encendí la motosierra, ah, como salían los cachitos de cerebro, fue glorioso!

**Sable: Tu también ves esa serie?! Vaya! que pro! pero veo que estas por el cap 5, yo ya voy a la mitad, y creeme, esta muy buena...ademas de que siempre Shina mete en problemas, ya sabes...de tipo...incomodo, en fin, la pregunta es: Cuantas veces haz tenido un bajon? (bajon de que no puedes pensar y estar triste y etc)**

: No se, unas tres veces al año

**Retos**  
**Quiero aclarar una cosa antes que nada, los retos los hace mi estimada amiga...Nein, y no me culpen a mi si hay algo...muy pero muy incomodo**  
**Nein: Como si fuera a hacer algo malo**  
**Alukar: Claro que lo harás!**  
**Bueno como Alukar me va a estar vigilando, muy a hacer algo tranquilo...pero...ALGUN DIA VAN A APRENDER QUIEN ES NEIN! MUAJAJAJAJA**

Todos: Otro loco no!-aterrados-.

**Flaky: Quiero que intentes pasar cinco minutos en una granja de gallinas**

Flaky desaparece

Unos 5 minutos después aparece temblando a punto de desmayarse

Fliqpy: Pió!

A Flaky le da un paro cardíaco

**Corona: Me has caído mal, solo por eso te reto a pasar cinco minutos en un sanatorio mental abandonado!**

Corona desaparece

Vemos en la pantalla como el caminaba por el sanatorio mental

Corona: Aquí estuvo Fliqpy verdad?!

Fliqpy: ¬¬

Luego vemos como sale una persona de tez blanca y asesina a Corona

**Fliqpy: Haz estado muy racista, y machista! Quiero ver tu sangre caer por todo el lugar de la peor manera posible!**

Vemos como TD lanza a una trituradora a Fliqpy manchando de sangre todo el lugar

**Mariel: Tu eres la tal Mariel de la que tanto se ha estado hablando eh? Bueno, tu reto es simplemente decirnos como llegaste aquí?**

Mariel: Bueno, el-señala a el escritor- Me dijo que había iniciado un nuevo lugar de torturas y que yo debía estar aquí, me negué al principio, pero no podía dejar sola a Trisha aquí! Le iban a hacer cosas terribles!

Fliqpy comienza a silbar disimuladamente

**Sable: Te reto a decirnos tu edad!**

: 15 Años, si ya lo se, soy un chaval

**Alukar: No tenemos creatividad**  
**Nein: Lo siento**  
**Alukar: Nos vemos en la fiesta!**  
**Nein: Adios!**

**L J H 27  
**

**Ja, me he tardado, lo siento pero bueno: **  
**1- SABLE: Me diste una idea cuando digiste que se podian suicidar con pociones, quiero que Lifty, Giggles, Len y Trisha beban una pocion que los vuelva mas depresivos que unos emos de mie*** y que se suiciden.**

: Bueno me servirán como conejillos de indias

Las pociones caen encima de los mencionados

Todos: La vida no tiene sentido-se comienzan a cortar las venas-.

**2- MARIEL: Que bueno que vuelves, todo por eso te dare la oportunidad que esclavices a alguien.**

Mariel ríe malvadamente

Mariel le tira una poción a Fliqpy

Fliqpy/poseído: Que desea mi señora?

Mariel lo cachetea

Mariel: Y eso fue solo por lo de la temporada pasada-le patea la entrepierna- por las violaciones-agarra un bate y lo golpea en la cara- Y POR TODO LO DEMÁS!-agarra un cuchillo y lo asesina-.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir

**3- CUDDLES: Tu mama murio.**

Cuddles: NOOOOOO!-comienza a llorar y es consolado por los demás-.

**4- KAITO: Imigrantes vietnamitas ilegales te castraron mientras dormias.**

Kaito: MALDITOS COMUNISTAS!

**5- CORONA: Ahora cambia de cuerpo con Lumpy :yaoming:**

Corona intercambia de cuerpo con Lumpy

Lumpy/Corona: Ahora soy un estúpido

Corona/Lumpy: NO TE GOLPEO SOLO POR QUE ERES YO!-se golpe a el mismo- AUCH!

Lumpy/Corona: HEY DEJA MI CUERPO-Se comienza a golpear a si mismo-.

**Listo, los datos por PM**

* * *

: Terminamos!

Todo el publico comienza a salir

Todos estaban en el suelo cansados

Shifty: LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA! -intenta abrir la puerta del living-.

: No se les olvida algo?

Todos: Que?

: La fiesta con algunos del publico

Todos: Oh no...

Vemos como entra una chica pelirroja de mediana altura, de tez blanca, ojos medio amarillos con un sombrero de panda que vestía una blusa negra con un pantalón y pantuflas de panda

: Hiker! Que gusto...

Hiker: No creas que me olvide de nuestro asunto pendiente!

: Que?

Hiker: Te estoy vigilando-hace una seña y se voltea con los demás- HOLA!

Luego vemos como entra un chico de tamaño alto, de cabello mediano color negro y ojos de igual color que vestía una playera de color negro con un pantalón de color negro y tennis de color blanco

: Alukar!

Alukar: Hola a todos

Detrás de el salia una chica una chica de mediana estatura un tanto atractiva, de cabello largo de color castaño y de ojos morados que vestía una blusa de color blanco,pantalones de color verde fuerte y unos tennis negros

: Y Nein!

Nein solo saluda de mano

Samy

Luego entraba una chica mas o menos bajita, cabello color cafe oscuro con pequeños toques negros y ojos cafés oscuros que vestía una camisa roja de tiras un jean negro y botas rojas con un abrigo de lana negra y el pelo suelto de color negro

Luego entraba un chico de pelo color verde de un extraño olor a menta y ojos amarillos neon pero un tanto tiernos que vestía una camisa negra un pantalon militar y botas negras con una chaqueta militar de mangas remangadas

: Friqpy

Luego entraba un chico de pelo color verde menta con olor a menta y ojos del mismo color que vestia una camisa blanca verdosa de botones un jean negro fuerte y converse verdes con un chaleco negro

: Frippy

Detras de todos entraba una chica exactamente igual que Samy pero con ojos rojos y el cabello mas corto que vestia un vestido rosa, unos tacones blancos y un abrigo de lana blanca con un moño alto

Selly

Luego entra una chica de estatura mediana pelo lardo y lacio ojos cafés oscuros y uñas pintadas de negro que vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas celeste metálico con lunares negros con un listos negro zapatillas negras y diadema celeste con un moño

: Mari!

Mari: Hola

Luego entra una chica de pelo largo hasta la espalda con puntas rojas enchinado ojos color rojo piel blanca que vestía un vestido negro tacones del mismo color

: La siguiente es Abby

Abby: Hola

Luego salia un chico de cabello largo negro revuelto ojos color azul estatura mediana color de piel blanca que vestía camisa con imagen de smoking pantalón de mesclilla sapatos convers color negros

: Alex! Que gusto verte

Alex: Jeje muchas gracias

Por ultimo salia un chico de complexión normal, cabello café, ojos cafés, tez clara que vestía unos jeans grises, camisa a botones azul, sudadera azul marino y tennis tipo Vans negros

: El ultimo invitado es Lajh!

Lajh: Hola

: Bueno, siganme- comienza a caminar hacia una puerta, la abre y todos los torturados pasan por ella, pero, detiene a los demás- Bueno me alegra saber que hay mas gente aquí, y quiero hablar por los nuevos, ustedes pueden convivir con ellos pero traten de no matar ni violar-mira a Gabo- Y muchos menos secuestrarlos, diviertance ahora si!

Lajh: Por que el aviso?

Hiker: Ni idea

Gabo: A mi ni me miren...-saca una cámara-.

Alukar: Una cámara? En serio?

Gabo: Que? Quiero recordar este día

Samy: Claro...recordar, y sobre todo de ti

* * *

Veíamos como todos estaban ya dispersados por el lugar

Truffles: Diablos, esta todo lleno

La pista de baile estaba completamente llena

Kaito: Que esperabas? Es una fiesta amigo, deja las botanas

Luka miraba extrañada Gabo quien estaba silbando al lado de ella de forma disimulada

Por otro lado, veíamos como Mari le estaba llamando la atención a Fliqpy tocándolo del hombro pero luego se escondió, Fliqpy volteo y Nein aprovecho y le puso un cartel en la espalda que decía " Me gustan los hombres" y rápidamente se escondió, Fliqpy comenzó a mirar a todas partes y todos comenzaron a reír, Fliqpy se quito el cartel de la espalda y Nein y Mari estaban casi muriendo de la risa

Lajh: Mira eso!-señala un lugar-.

Mole: Insensible...

Lajh: Lol

Hiker estaba de nuevo escondida detrás de unas mesas, ella estaba en plan ninja y jalo a Trisha abajo de una mesa

Trisha: A-AYU-Hiker le tapa la boca con cinta-.

Hiker: Cállate si no te saldrán cucarachas de la boca!-amenazo y luego le quito la cinta- Mira lo ves a el?!-señala a el escritor- Llevo mucho tiempo investigándolo y nunca eh podido saber su identidad SECRETA!

Trisha: Se-secreta?

Hiker: SECRETA!-asusta a Trisha- Ups lo siento...Y TU!-sacude a Trisha- Me ayudaras a saberla!

Trisha: Co-como?

Hiker: Ten-le da una bebida de color extraño- Dáselo

Trisha: Co-como?

Hiker: VE YA!-lanza a Trisha hacia el escritor-.

Trisha no se detuvo y se golpeo con el escritor

: -voltea- Trisha? Que te pasa?

Trisha:-voltea a ver a Hiker quien la amenaza a lo lejos con una tarántula y traga saliva- Y-y-yo te q-q-quiero dar e-e-esto- le ofrece la bebida-.

: Lo lamento pero no tomo, gracias

Trisha: Es-es es que...yo-yo la hi-hice...con t-t-todo mi e-e-esfuerzo p-para ti...-finge llorar-.

: No llores! Bah, esta bien!-la toma- Confiare en ti

Samy: Se nota que las tímidas son su debilidad-toma un trago de su cerveza-.

Por otro lado veíamos como Len y Rin estaban corriendo entre risas de Fliqpy quien tenia pintado el cabello de rosa

Corona y Truffles estaban completamente borrachos y estaban cantando una canción muy desafinadamente hasta que Truffles cayo al suelo

Unos minutos después...

Samy: QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR A LA BOTELLA?!

Todos: YO!

Mientras tanto...

Gabo: Dime

:-borracho- Yo que te diré Gabriel Gabrielito? *hip*

Hiker: -empuja a Gabo- QUÍTATE ME TOCA A MI!

Gabo: NO A MI!-comienzan a pelear-.

: A chirion, CAMARERA! TRAIME OTRA DE ESTAS MADRES!-alza su copa de alcohol-.

La botella comenzó a girar, tocándole a Abby retar a Giggles

Abby: Cuantos novios tuviste?

Giggles: No se como unos ocho o nueve

Friqpy: HAGAN BUENOS RETOS!

La botella gira y le toca a Frippy retar a Friqpy

Friqpy: Mierda...

Frippy: Hermanito hermanito...quitale un mechón de pelo a Samy!

Samy y Friqpy: QUE?!

Samy: Ni te atrevas!-saca una pistola-.

Friqpy: Oh oh-Samy lo asesina-.

La botella gira y le toca a Hiker (quien estaba con unos rasguños de la pelea con Gabo) retar a...Flaky

Flaky grita del miedo

Hiker: Esto es algo muy fácil Flaka, CALCULA LA MASA DEL SOL!

Flaky: N-NO SE!

Hiker: Nariz en ingles!-golpea a Flaky con una cuchara-.

Le tocaba a Alukar retar a Miku

Alukar: Puedes cantar el abecedario al revés?

Miku: Z Y X...M...Y las demás letras-todos comienzan a reír y Miku se avergüenza-.

Ahora le tocaba a Lajh retar a Petunia

Petunia grito también de miedo

Lajh: Tranquila, hoy vengo de buenas así que solo retare a intentar darle un baño a Nutty

Petunia: QUE TIPO DE RETO ES ESE?!-mira a Nutty- Ugh esta bien...-se va con Nutty-.

Ahora le tocaba a Gabo retar a un borracho escritor

Gabo:-se soba las manos- Por que te reíste cuando Trisha fue y violo a Mariel?-comienza a filmar con la cámara-.

:-se acerca a la oreja de gabo- La poción no servia

Gabo: O.o...-sonrisa pervertida-.

Ahora le tocaba a Hiker retar a el escritor

Hiker: DINOS TU IDENTIDAD SECRETA!

:-saca su billetera- Mi identidad secreta es...

Fliqpy: AHORA SI LOS MATO!-comienza a perseguir a Nein, Mari y Alex pasando al lado de los demás-.

Alukar: Déjala!-comienza a perseguirlos-.

Alex: COMO ME INVOLUCRE EN ESTO?!

Gabo: No me lo puedo perder!-los persigue también-.

Abby: Te acompaño!-comienza a perseguirlos-.

Todos comienzan a perseguirlos entre risas viendo que Fliqpy había quedado calvo

Hiker: HEY! VUELVE ESCRITOR DE PACOTILLA!...

**Fin del capitulo cinco, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hay un recuadro tan hermoso como la continuación de este Chat Show, y sin mas que decir...un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Tiempos peligrosos

**Y hola a todos! Guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, trayéndoles este sexto episodio de Chat Show...Verdad o Reto...-tose- Es difícil hacer el enfaxis en la palabra-toma un poco de agua-Bueno, antes que nada debo de decir que no se me ocurre nada que decir para empezar el capitulo, si si, no se me ocurre nada, daría un spoiler pero creo que al final lo daré en fin, ah si, al final habrá una opción especial nueva, algo nunca antes visto, creo que me rife con esa, en serio, bueno, comencemos con el sexto episodio:**

Vemos como todos salen del living y se dirigen hacia el escenario

Rin: Wow que te paso?!

Petunia estaba casi cayéndose del sueño

Petunia: No pude dormir por que alguien estuvo gritando

Miku: Yo no escuche nada

Flippy: Menos yo

Cuddles: Ni idea de que hables

Fliqpy estaba afilando un cuchillo

Flippy: Ahora a quien torturaste?

Fliqpy: A vamos! no todo lo malo lo hago yo!

Kaito: Dilo-lo mira seriamente-.

Fliqpy: Bah, no me crean entonces-sigue afilando su cuchillo-.

TD pasa con un cuchillo ensangrentado y detrás de el pasaban los dos gemelos mapaches temblando de miedo

Flippy: Vaya, decía la verdad...

Mariel: La primera es **The Love Is Not** **Dead**-dice casi cantando-.

**HOLA! Hace tiempo que no he comentado! Jeje en fin!**  
**1-Sable eres el mejor!**

: Jeje muchas gracias, pero los mejores son ustedes! los lectores!

**2-Trisha porque eres tímida?**

Trisha baja la mirada

Mariel: A ella le hacían bullying en secundaria...

**3-Fliqpy besa a Splendid!**

Fliqpy: Ni de muerto beso a esa cosa

Splendid: Lo mismo para ti

A Fliqpy le cae una poción y besa a Splendid

Fliqpy:-separándose y escupiendo al suelo- Me cago en todos!

**4-Miku besa a Kaito!**

Miku se besa con Kaito, acabando los dos un pocos sonrojados

**5-Kaito te gusto el helado que te regale? Te regalo otro!**

Kaito: Gracias-comienza a comerse el helado-.

**6-Vocaloid maten a los HTF!**

Vocaloid: Como?!-sorprendidos- Nosotros no matamos por gusto-se cruzan de brazos-.

A todos les cae una poción y comienzan a matar sangrientamente a los HTF

**7-Mariel vuelve a vengarte de Fliqpy por todo lo que te hizo!**

Mariel: Bien

Fliqpy: ATRÉVETE Y VERAZ!-le cae una poción encima- mierda...

Mariel comienza a golpear con un bate a Fliqpy, pero luego se le unen todos los HTF e incluso los de Vocaloid, dejando solo cenizas de Fliqpy

**8-Luka,no te quise torturar porque eres de mis favoritas!**

Luka: Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho

**9-Rin odias el incesto?**

Rin: Si!

**10-Jeje Len debiste ver tu cara! Jeje como no iba estar enojada contigo si eres mis favoritos! Yo no mas te quería dar un BUEN susto!**

Len: ¬¬ no pude dormir toda la noche pensando en eso

**11-Miku te quiero! Dame otro abrazo!**

Miku abraza a Roxana

**12-Todos denme un abrazo! (También a ti Sable!)**

Todos abrazan a Roxana (incluido TD)

**Daiana les envía un abrazo enorme y yo a ustedes!** (abrazo psicológico!)  
**Y hasta aquí termino!**  
**CHAO**

Mariel: La siguiente es **SSFF HTF**

**SSFF HTF (maldita sea que tienen con mi puto cabello?!) **(LOL)  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja un jean negro y botas rojas selly con una camisa rosa un abrigo de lana blanca un jean blanco y tenis rosas frippy con una camisa verde un abrigo cafe un jean azul y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa blanca un jean verde oscuro y tenis limas**  
**Samy: sable no jodas tienes 15?! Y dices que eres chaval?! Yo tengo 13 y me siento una niña TT3TT)/** (Para lo que escribo soy un chaval)  
**Selly: momeeento significa que frippy ha cometido pedofilia?! Lo que tanto te guta?**  
**Friqpy: te gusta la pedofilia?! *mira a samy***  
**Samy: etoo no es lo que creen n\\\\\nUu a mi me gusta otro tipo de pedofilia... Ya saben esa la de violar niños .u.**  
**Frippy: !TUU! *saca su cuchillo***  
**Selly: eh! Eh! Eh! (:o ... Ah ya entendi**  
**Samy: entender que?! *escondida tras friqpy***  
**Selly: esque frippy piensas que haz sido tu la que lo ha violado de niño...**  
**Samy: pero yo nunca he hecho eso!**  
**Frippy: *mira a selly* !entonces fuistes tu?!**  
**Selly: ejeeeee *huye***  
**Frippy: maldita hija de perra! *la persigue con una mirada asesina***  
**Preguntas:**  
**Asd gracias sable pero no encontre diamantes *n* solo telarañas TT3TT)/**

: Que mal

**Fliqpy mmm la curiosidad mato al gato... Luego me encargo de ti...bueno dime que se siente saber que eres el SEGUNDO mas sadico?**

Fliqpy: El segundo?!

TD roda los ojos

**TD jajaja ay mierda ._.**

**Shifty y lifty e_e *coge el diamante* ustedes nunca podran hacer algo por si solos?!**

Shifty y Lifty bajan la mirada

**Handy ay que leeeendoooo c:**

Handy: Gracias

**Mujeles ahh quieren que les haga hacer yuri?! e_e** (Quien diría que si?!, baja la mano Trisha)

Mujeres: NO!

**Splendid como llegastes a htf?**

Splendid: Escuche que había mucha delincuencia y decidí vivir ahí

**Don't que color odias?**

Splendont: El azul

**Luka aunque tu cabello sea rosa ahora eres mi vocaloid favorita! ... Te consideras una persona seria?**

Luka: Si, la verdad si

**"Frippy y friqpy bailen levan polkka" etoo yo dije flippy y fliqpy ._. Ahora bailen ustedes 2!**

Flippy y Fliqpy bailan Levan Polkka y todos comienzan a reír

**Flaky naaa era broma que te maten :3**

Flaky grito y TD la asesino (rima extraña)

**Pop !te juro que si la miras te castrare permanentemente!**

Pop: POR QUE?!

**Miku sinceramente eres mi segunda vocaloid favorita nwn como haces para cantar tan rapido?**

Miku: Como un chocolate antes de cantar-sonríe-.

**Rin y Len ._. Bueno almenos no se han ayudado entre si?**

Rin: Algunas veces

**Corona... Gracias por la idea..**

Corona: De nada

**Truffles desde que edad eres "asi"? (No, no es por ofender solo es curiosidad ono)**

Truffles: Desde que existe el internet!

**Putania Lol admitamoslo te queda bien n3n**

Petunia: JÓDETE!

**Cub u tan tierno mi querido cub**

Cub comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido

**Flippy nunca haz pensado que don't puede ser el hijo de Did y Flaky?**

Flippy: Si no fueran de la misma edad pensaría eso

**Sniffles es preobable que una mujer pueda embarazar a un hombre?... Digamos que el hombre es un doncel y la mujer es algo masculina... Si se puede o que? ._.**

Sniffles: Depende si los dos eran trasvestis

**Nutty a quien escoges de las putas de ahí? *seniala a las mujeres de htf***

Nutty: MIKU ME DIO UN DULCE!

Miku: Creo que me ofendió...

**Giggles asd tu no me pareces tan puta nwn (aunque si te acercas a russellsito o did te degollo!)**

Giggles: Gracias, primera que me lo dice...espera QUE?!

**Lammy tsk .u. Color que odies?**

Lammy: Amarillo

**Mr pickles pe-pero! Oh dios si puedes soportar a la mierda de lammy (lammy: oye!) Puedes salir de esto!**

Mr Pickles: Ya me rendí...

**#sale selly toda rasgada y con la mejilla roja#**  
**Samy: por eso te digo que... !Selly! Que te paso?! D:**  
**Friqpy: eh? *mira a selly* ñaaaa es su castigo *bebiendo un poco de jugo***  
**Selly: naa estoy bien nwn**  
**Samy: y la mejilla roja?... Te golpeo?! D:**  
**Selly: que? *se toca la mejilla* ahh esto .-. Me mordio ._.**  
**Samy/Friqpy: ._.**  
**Selly: y bueno de que hablaban?**  
**Samy: bueno de/ *friqpy le tapa la boca de golpe* *piensa: ahhh maldito hijo de perra me dolio! D:(***  
**Friqpy: jejeee perdon**  
**Retos:**  
**Fliqpy (la curiosidad mato al gato... Pero murio sabiendo n-n) gime como uke (:mrbean: ok no ._.)**

Fliqpy: Jódete no lo haré

A Fliqpy le cae una poción y gime

**Shifty y Lifty sean los esclavos de sable!**

: Na, para que los quiero si no saben hacer nada

Shifty y Lifty: HEY!

**Corona toma *le da un tarro de nutella* no importa cuanto comas nunca engorda esto :3**

Corona comienza a comer nutella

**Did *le abraza* porque eres tan lindo y gracioso? U**

Splendid: No lo se-dice modestamente-.

**Miku canta "no shoushitsu" con el vestuario *3***

Miku canta no shoushitsu

**Luka asd te quiero *u*)/ autografo por fa**

Luka firma su autógrafo

**Kaito porque chingados eres tan sensual?! Argh! Matate -n-**

A Kaito lo asesina TD

**Rin canta kokoro kikesi nwn**

Rin comienza a cantar kokoro kikesi

**Len haz un modelaje para luka *3***

Len avergonzado le comienza a modelar a Luka

**Russell entonces mata a una ballena con tu espada**

A Russel le cae una ballena encima sin poder atacarla con su espada

**Flaky vistete de neko**

Flaky se pone orejas de neko

**Todos los hombres toquen a petunia y flaky y les dare ... Porno lesbi? .-. *pone como 100 cartuchos con la portada negra en una mesa* ustedes eligen nwn**

Todos se miran entre ellos

Truffles: A LA MIERDA!-Corre y comienza a manosear a las dos-.

Handy y Flippy lo comienzan a golpear

**TD xD solo toma esto *le da una motosierra* mata a quien quieras (pero solo a 10 como maximo)**

TD comienza a asesina a todo el set hasta que se le acaba la gasolina a la motosierra

**Flippy juega el juego del cuchillo (ese que pones la mano en una mesa y te pasas el cuchillo rapidamente entre sus dedos) *le da un cuchillo bien filoso* suerte nwn**

Flippy comienza a jugar el juego del cuchillo pero se corta las venas y muere

**Giggles y luka amm cambien de cuerpo**

Giggles y Luka cambian de cuerpo

Luka/Giggles: Dios ahora soy una puta

Giggles/Luka: Pues tu no eres virgen!-se cruza de brazos-.

**Lammy y Rin Yuri!**

Lammy y Rin con asco se comienzan a besar, a manosear y etc

**Todas las mujeres !YURI! Y como soy buena persona n.n delante de los hombres n3n**

Mujeres: Como te odiamos Samy!

Todas con asco comienzan a besarse entre ellas, a manosearse, mientras que los hombres sufrían de múltiples hemorragias nasales

**Manito arriba una MUJER que se excite viendo yuri?! (Hombres vale disfrazarse de mujer xDD)**

Truffles se disfraza de mujer y levanta la mano

Samy: *alza un poco la mano sonrojada*

Todos: *boquiabiertos*

Samy: son gustos no juzguen!

Trisha: -pensando- Te comprendo...

Friqpy/Selly: e-ee

Samy: mieeerda .\\-\\.

**(((Bye byeeee)))**

Mariel: El siguiente es** ElGabo226**

**concha de su madreeee! que pinche peda que tengo,soñe que me hacia una triple paja a mano cambiada, con el hombre araña y el bananero**  
**pero bueno...por lo menos tengo "material", lol, Hiker te amo! en serio! sable me dio unas pociones cuando estaba fumado y creo que las utilizare...jejejeje MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**  
**Sable: LOL tu debilidad son las timidas**

: Jódete

**Petunia: como te fue con Nutty? hentai o blowjob? LOL**

Petunia: NINGUNO!

**espera como que la pocion no sevia?...coño de la madre! eeeee trisha aprovecha jajajajajajajaja** (Primera vez que alguien se da cuenta)  
**Luka: yo no muerdo XD por que te me quedaste viendo?**

Luka: Eres extraño...

**Kaito: tu piensas lo mismo que yo, Miku solo piensa en comida igual que sable (son tal para cual :3)**

: ¬¬

**Mariel: que cojones tienes para pararte en frente de esa cosa?!-señala a Fliqpy- No tienes miedo de que te pueda matar o violar?! #respect (LOOOOOOL)**

Mariel: No voy a dejar que haga lo mismo que la temporada pasada-se cruza de brazos-.

Fliqpy la golpea por la espalda y la deja inconsciente

Fliqpy: Nadie se me rebela!

**Cuddles: "uno de acostumbra" jajajajajajajajaja que chingon se escucho eso**  
**Lumpy y Cuddles: como coño no se saben la capital de peru?! es pakistan par de babosos analfabetas**  
**Sniffles: cuantas son las probabilidades de que una persona gay haga gay a otra cuando esta era normal? (me interesa saberlo, si se puede hay salsa de sardina y si no...que problema hay? -estilo rubius)**

Sniffles: Bueno, creo que si, aunque depende si esta persona no tiene novio y el otro quiere tener una relación amorosa con el o ella, posiblemente, aunque no estoy seguro, quien me creen?! el doctor corazón?!

**Flaky: calcula la masa de harina de una pizza!**

Flaky: N-n-no se

**Fliqpy: una mujer de golpeo, ya no tienes honor a menos de que PAGUES LA PRIMERA RONDA DE LAS CERVEZAS! PARA TODOS!**

Todos: SI!

Fliqpy: ¬¬

**Flippy: Que marica eres,por que a flaky? siempre me pregunte eso**

Flippy: Pues, me gusta su hermosa sonrisa, su pelo...me gusta todo de ella...

Mujeres: Awww

Corona, Truffles, Fliqpy y Gabo: Que marica

**Fliqpy: te casarias con flaky?**

Fliqpy: No, tener esposa hace que dejes los asesinatos

**Giggles: bueno chiquilla por que tu madre es como tu?**

Giggles: No se, genética tal vez?

**Trisha: jejeje si que aprovechas tus oportunidades...y eso me guta :3**

Trisha: Q-q-que?

Gabo: Awwww mi niña bonita-le acaricia la cabeza- Creces tan rápido :3

**Jesus tecatito corona: A quien mas has violado? bueno para saber quien dimelo con los dedos osea uno dos tres cuatro, aunque yo utilizo todos los dedos de las manos X3**

Corona: -levanta los 4 dedos de una mano- Aunque hay mas que no puedo contar...

**Miku: me caes bien ahora, vamos a darte el festin completo de una fiesta pero con una condicion...BESA A SABLE!**  
**(no mejilla, LABIOS!)**

: Claro que no lo hará

Miku miraba el festín, luego miro a el escritor, de nuevo al festín hasta que beso rápidamente a el escritor y comenzó a devorar todo el festín

**Rin: Como le haces para no aburrirte ahi?**  
**Todos: La misma pregunta que Rin**

Cuddles: En el living hay una televisión

Kaito: Jugamos cartas

Petunia: Cocinamos la cena, el desayuno y la comida

Rn: Yo molesto a mi hermano

**buenop,me gusto la party,fue genial... ME ENCANTO! MUCHO MATERIAL! AJUA AJUA PINCHE JUA!**

Mariel: La siguiente es** Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway **

**Hiker: ¡Estaba a punto de descubrirlo...! Q.Q)/ Pero ya veras Sable... Ya veras...**  
**Roy: ¡Y por ende! Sable.**  
**Hiker: Cuando vuelvas a hacer fiesta me asegurare de conseguirlo (Pero fallare XD).**

: Intentar que?! No entiendo...-se rasca la nuca-.

**Roy: Toothy.**  
**Hiker: Tiempo sin saber de ti amiguito del bosque. ¿Que te han dicho de tus dientes? ¿Te sacaron del elenco de Ratatouille?**

Toothy: Sigo teniendo mis mismos dientes, y no soy un ratón soy un CASTOR!

**Roy: Y Handy.**  
**Hiker: Ya no te veo mi querido Handy... ¿Dónde estarais?**

Handy: Aquí pero nadie me hace caso

**Roy: PAN-Petunia.**  
**Hiker: Que nombre más wow. Pero bueno, hablando de cosas de la vida, ¿Qué nos cuentas? ¿Cómo te fue en el baño a Nutty? (Y ahorita sale un Nutty elegante ¿No? XD).**

Petunia: Tu dímelo

Nutty estaba con el pelo recogido, sin dulces pegados a el cabello y con el pelo esponjado

**Roy: Y para finalizar por que nos quedamos sin originalidad. ¡Trisha!**  
**Hiker: ¡Tú serás mi nueva secuaz! Y solo puedes decir si a esta propuesta! Asiqueeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡Te debo un dolar! -Saca un dolar.- ¡Vamos secuaz mía! ¡Vayamos!**

Trisha: P-pe-pero...

Hiker: Te falta tu traje!-le pone un traje de superheroina a Trisha- Vamonos!-arrastra a Trisha a un portal y desaparecen-.

**Flik-Bye!**  
**PD1: No ví a TD hoy... Solo 3 lineas ¡Campaña para más protagonico a TD!**

Mariel: La siguiente es** Mari**

**(Aparece una chica de pelo liso y castaño usando una brusa rosita delgada y un short amarillo)**

**Mari: Bueno es hora de empezar con esto porque mañana me voy a la escuela PERO NO QUIERO IR!**  
**Bueno comencemos**  
**1-Oye Fliqpy sabias que una de las personas que te hicieron la broma del papel a la espalda fui yo JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJ Y LUEGO QUEDASTE CALVO JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ**

Fliqpy: Algún día me vengare...ALGÚN DÍA!

**2-The mole si tanto odias a Lumpy porque tuviste una cita con el?(Miren el episodio Blind Date y sabrán porque)**

The Mole: SALÍ CONTIGO?!

Lumpy: Solo lo hice por los chocolates

**3-Díganme ustedes dos me robaron mi bolso! (Apuntando a los peliverdes)**

Shifty: Nadie-le pasa por la espalda algo a Lifty y lo oculta-.

**4- GIGGLES MENDIGA PUTA TE ODIO QUIERO QUE FLIPPY TE MATE DE LA MANERA MAS INUMADAMENTE POSIBLE!**

**5-Flippy podrías matar a giggles porfaa! (Con cara de perrito triste)**

Flippy: Y yo por que?

Fliqpy: Déjamelo a mi-silba-.

Unos zombies aparecen y comienzan a devorar lenta y dolorosamente a Giggles

**6-Splendid dime aprovechaste de que estábamos algunas chicas borrachas y violaste a una de ellas? y no te hagas el que no sabe quieres**

Splendid: Claro que no!

: Miremos la cámara

Vemos en la TV como Splendid y Lammy se metían a un cuarto y cerraban con llave la puerta

Splendid: Oh dios mio...

Todos: Ya no vuelvo a tomar

**Martin: MARI YA VETE A DORMIR! (Gritaba un niño pequeño con piyama de mario bros azul)**  
**Mari: AY BUENO YA VOY A DORMIR-susurrando- malcriado marica**  
**Martin: LE DIRÉ A MAMA**  
**Mari: AAAYYY QUE YA VOY!** (lol)

Mariel: La siguiente es** abby **

**Abby:que chingona estuvo la fiesta**  
**Alex:todabia no entiendo como me involucre en rapar a flipqy**  
**Abby:yo que se**  
**Alex:bueno los retos**  
**Abby:antes quiero dejar un mensaje espesial a sable**  
**Alex:ok**  
**Abby:buen y ceria desor...ojos cristalinos...me queria perdonar por lo del mensage si lo leei me dio tristesa y si tenia mis rasones por que yo siempre leia y se me olvidava comentar como lo de que estavas enfermo si iva a comentar pero se me olvido y tu siemper estas ay dandonos sorisa , diversion y nunca nos fallas y yo te falle por eso quiero disculparme por fallarte a ti .** (estoy sin palabras, en serio, no se que decir...)  
**Alex:wow nunca la vi tan deprimida**  
**Abby:dame un abrazo**  
**Alex:la abraza**  
**Alex:yo digo las preguntas**

**PREGUNTAS**

**Sable:abby queria saber si eras su amigo pero creo que mejor tu lo desides**

: Claro, por que no?-sonríe-.

**Kaito:porque prefieres estar soltero**

Kaito: Por que puedo hacer lo que quiera-le guiña el ojo a una fan y se desmaya-.

**Corona:que prefiers estar muerto o seguir en el chatshow**

Corona: Estaría muerto pero revivo por alguna razón estúpida

**Rin:te gusta ser ermano de len**

Rin: Si, es divertido molestarlo

**Flipqy:te gusto tu corte de cabello...jajjaj**

Fliqpy: -pensando mientras afila un cuchillo- Te voy a dejar en sillas de ruedas...

**Flippy:traisionero de esposas te metes con todas y avandonas a flaky**

Flippy: Claro que no! Yo soy muy fiel!

: Ejem-señala la TV-.

Veíamos como Flippy se besaba con Petunia

Todos: Flippy!

Petunia y Flippy: FUE POR EL ALCOHOL!

**Petunia:que alegria berte te digo algo es muy dibertido pero antes que te cosan la boca asi PUTA JAJAJA...XD**

Petunia: PUTA TU!-Le cosen la boca-.

**Cuduls:como que estas soltero**

Cuddles: No estoy soltero

**Shifti y lifty:tenga les regalo un chocolate a cada uno pero cuidado con los zobis come chocolate disen que son peligrosos**

Shifty y Lifty: Eso no existe

Unos zombies se los llevan

**Thoty:eres gay**

Toothy: No!

**Lumpy:ternura... cofcfodiotacofcof ...cuanto es 22...yo se que tu puedes sion te nobtare rey de los idiotas**

Lumpy: Gracias...HEY!-ofendido-.

**The mole:mira eso...XD**

The Mole: Insensibles...

**Alex:bueno retos**  
**Abby:puedo desirlos**  
**Alex:ok**

**RETOS**

**Sable:me das un abraso**

El escritor abraza a Abby

**Flipqy:tu chuchillo y tu collar...jajaja para mi sola**

Fliqpy: Tu mama para mi solo!-Abby lo noquea y le quita su cuchillo y su collar-.

**Flippy:tu caheta y tus pantalones a si y tu boina**

Flippy: QUE?!-Flippy se mete a un cuarto y después sale su ropa- No saldré de aquí!

**Kaito:tu autografo**

Kaito firma su autógrafo y se lo da a Abby

**Los reto a todos que escuchen justi gayber o como se escriba**

Comienza a sonar música de Justin Bieber hasta que TD incendia las bocinas

**Flipqy:tomate una foto y firmala**

Fliqpy se toma una foto y la autografía

**Nutty:quien te gusta si me dises te doy una bolsa de dulses**

Nutty: NADIE!-agarra la bolsa-.

**Sniffles:hola pobre forever alone ya dile a nutty que lo amodoras**

Sniffles: No por que no lo amo

**Splendid:eres guapo boy atener una sita con tigo algu dia y luego te jusgare**

Splendid: Bueno, siempre estoy disponible-le guiña el ojo-.

**Splendot:te odio muerete y que te biole un mono gigante**

A Splendont lo comienza a violar un mono gigante

**Abby:y este es el ultimo reto es para sabel**  
**Sable:quieres ir al cine con migo**

: ...Esta bien, pero nada de películas románticas! Las odio...

**Abby:bueno eso es todo y sable si dises que si no te preocupes no va ir alex**  
**Ok**  
**Alex:por que**  
**Abby:me la deves**  
**Alex:ok**  
**CHAO CHAO**

Mariel: El siguiente y ultimo es **Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Nein**  
**Nein estaba comiendo pastel**  
**Nein: Que?**  
**Alukar: Por que le hiciste eso a Fliqpy?**  
**Nein: No se, se lo merecía-sigue comiendo-.**  
**Alukar: Ah, para eso fuiste a la fiesta?**  
**Nein: No, a comer también**  
**Alukar: Mejor te hubiera dejado aquí**  
**Nein: Tu solo fuiste a ver a la lesbiana** (Que directa es Nein...)  
**Alukar: Claro que no!**  
**Nein: Claro que si!**  
**Alukar: Tu vez yaoi!**  
**Nein: Y tu yuri!**  
**Alukar: Y TU LOS DOS!**  
***Unos minutos después***  
**Veiamos que Alukar estaba con arañazos**  
**Nein: Y vuélvete a pelear conmigo!**  
**Alukar: -refunfuña- Te odio **  
**Nein: Nunca pelees con una mujer** (Y mas si esta mujer tiene uñas de gato)  
**Alukar: Te aprovechas de mi nobleza**  
**Verdades**  
**Petunia: Que te parece limpiar el cuarto de Nein? Ella es tan floja que deja su...ropa interior en el suelo y no puedo entrar a su cuarto, ayúdame por favor**

Petunia: Bueno, lo bueno que es mujer y no tengo que recoger cosas...de hombre...-escalofrió y luego desaparece-.

**Sable: Por que a Mariel le das opción de estar ahí y a Corona ni a Trisha no?**

: A ella la contrate, y ahora llegue a un acuerdo con ella y por eso esta aquí, y como no tengo dinero, tuve que secuestrar a la antigua a los demás

**Miku: Prefieres la comida o la música?**

Miku: LA COMIDA ES PERFECTA!

**Kaito: Eres soltero?**

Kaito: Si

**Luka: Entonces eres fría y sin sentimientos por las cosas que te paso?**

Luka: Bueno, no sin sentimientos, pero te acercas

**Len y Rin: Entonces tienen 18 años? Se ven como de doce años, si se los han dicho?**

Len: Si

Rin: Y nos alaga mucho eso

**Truffles: Eh visto que eres pervertido, que prefieres? quedarte sin brazos o sin...tu miembro?**

Truffles: SIN BRAZOS! SIN BRAZOS!

**Corona: Como te fue en el reformatorio o sanatorio mental?**

Corona: Jódete

**Mariel: Francesa eh? Genial lenguaje y hermosa capital, París, bueno me desvió del tema, desde cuando conoces a Trisha? (leí que era su amiga cuando ella llego)**

Mariel: Bueno si soy francesa, y extraño mucho París...Ah si y la conozco desde secundaria, es mi mejor amiga desde entonces-la abraza haciendo que esta se sonroje-.

**Trisha: De que país nos visitas? (osea de donde vienes?)**

Trisha: Fra-Francia

**Alukar: Bueno sigues tu Nein**  
**Nein: Oye puedo...**  
**Alukar: Nada de yaoi!**  
**Nein:-susurra- Y yuri?**  
**Alukar: ... bah has lo que quieras** (Yuri: El punto débil de todo hombre, excepto el mio)  
**Nein: YUPI!**  
**Retitos!**  
**Fliqpy: Te gusto lo que te hice?**

Fliqpy: -murmura- Síguete riendo, que yo disfrutare de mi venganza

**Mariel: Que mona te verías con orejas de neko? Pontelas!-le da unas orejas de neko- (Consentiremos a Trisha jeje)**

Mariel se pone orejas de gato

Mariel: Como se me ve?-sonríe y guiña un ojo-.

Trisha: -rojisima- B-b-b-bien...

**Flippy: Corre de esa cosa!-señala que Lammy estaba con una cuerda-.**

Flippy comienza a correr de Lammy

**Shifty y Lifty: Ustedes saben secuestrar en vez de robar?**

Shifty: De lo que sea

Lifty: Mientras que ganemos dinero!

**Todos: Jueguen a captura la bandera! Los HTF contra todos los demás, quien gane merecerá un día en el spa**

Veíamos como todos se estaban en grupos dividos, los HTF y los demás de otro lado

Flippy: Bien, sera fácil, Splendid, Splendont, Fliqpy y yo iremos por la bandera, los demás quedence a defenderla

Todos miran a Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Me parece bien-dice mientras que afila su cuchillo-.

Todos: Si

Mientras tanto...

Miku: Estamos perdidos!-decía mientras que corría en círculos moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro-.

Kaito: Claro que no!

Corona: Bah, que se ganen el premio, total, odio los spa

Rin: Que optimistas son ¬¬

Miku seguía dando vueltas histérica hasta que Luka hizo que se tropezara

Mariel: Vamos si podemos ganar!-decía con entusiasmo-.

Suena la campana y vemos como Fliqpy les comenzó a tirar cuchillos hacia todos, todos comenzaron a correr excepto TD quien comenzó a defender la bandera Fliqpy dejo de prestar atención a capturar la bandera y comenzó a asesinar a los demás, Flippy, Splendont y Splendid no podían ni acercarse a la bandera ya que TD la estaba utilizando para golpearlos

Flippy: FLIQPY!-TD lo seguía golpeando-.

Fliqpy: No me molestes!-asesina a Len-.

Handy: Hay que ayudarlos!

Cuddles: Si, es solo ese muñeco quien defiende su bandera, sera muy fácil quitarcela

Todos van a ayudar a los demás

Flaky: Y-y-yo m-me quedo a-a-aquí-Truffles solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirige con los demás-.

Veíamos como TD ya había asesinado a Splendid y Splendont y estaba ahorcando a Flippy, Truffles lo golpeo y TD volteo con los ojos en llamas asustando a los demás, luego tiro a un moribundo Flippy al suelo y comenzó a perseguir a los demás al igual que Fliqpy

Unos minutos después...

TD y Fliqpy habían asesinado a casi todo ser viviente del set, ellos se vieron como en cámara lenta,Fliqpy sonrió siniestramente mientras que sacaba una motosierra, y TD sacaba una katarna, hasta que comenzaron a pelear

Flaky miro que la bandera enemiga estaba desprotegida, luego vio que TD y Fliqpy estaban teniendo una batalla un tanto igualada, ella sonrió un poco y lentamente fue hacia ella, luego a medio camino ella fue caminando sonriendo, al lado de ella pasaba Trisha y ella la saludo de mano al igual que Trisha, las dos reaccionan en un silencio incomodo mientras que se miraban, hasta que Flaky corrió hacia la bandera enemiga y Trisha hizo lo mismo. Ya cuando las dos se cruzaron de nuevo en el camino con las banderas en sus manos, no sabían si correr a la base, o comenzar a pelear, hasta que las dos comenzaron a manotearse

TD y Fliqpy hicieron una pausa en su pelea y vieron la "pelea mortal" de las dos, para luego mirarlas con incredulidad y luego seguir peleando

Flaky cacheteo a Trisha y ella se dolió fuertemente, Flaky se disculpo y Trisha también la cacheteo comenzando las dos a golpearse con las banderas

TD y Fliqpy estaban ya casi muertos por las heridas, Flaky se canso de pelear y cayo al suelo, Trisha se estaba arrastrando y Flaky se le lanzo encima pero por una estupidez enorme cayo arriba de una katarna...dejandole el camino despejado a Trisha para que pusiera la bandera enemiga en su base

: Gana el equipo de TD!

**TD: No te conozco bien, pero me caes bien XD, bueno mata a quien tu odies mas**

TD mira a el escritor

: Ni lo intentes

TD mira a Fliqpy y lo asesina

**Petunia: Limpiale la mente a Fliqpy!**

Petunia: Como le puedo limpiar la mente a esa cosa tan contaminada?!

Fliqpy la asesina

**Nein: Bueno ya termine mis retos**  
**Alukar: Adiós!**  
**Nein: Adiós!**

Mariel: Acabamos!

Todos seguían exhaustos de el juego captura la bandera

: Muy bien, gracias a la estupidez de alguien-Flaky ríe nerviosamente- Los demás que no son HTF irán a relajarse a un spa

Vocaloid y Ocs: SI!-desaparecen-.

Todo el publico ya había salido

Todos miran enojados a Flaky

Flaky: F-f-fue un accidente!

: Los dejare solos-desaparece-.

Flaky: E-e-espera!

Todos se le acercaban lentamente con mucho odio

Flaky: Oh no...

**Fin del sexto episodio! Espero que os haya gustado, ya saben que hay un recuadro muy pero muy hermoso aquí abajo que dice review y que pueden utilizar para ser parte de este Chat Show, por que sin los fans, no somos nadie! Sin mas que decir...un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Que opción vais a elegir?**

**A) Juguemos a las escondidas! :not bad:**

**B) Invitemos a un personaje famoso! :me gusta: (favor de poner quien)**

**C) Uno de ustedes invitado especial aquí! :tododesordenadolol: (poner vuestros datos si eligen esta opción)**

**D) Mini concurso! ¿Aceptan el reto? (yo pregunto tres cosas, si responden correctamente, ganan la posibilidad de...HACER LO QUE QUIERAN! SIN REGLAS!)  
**

**Preguntas:**

**En que capitulo de la antigua temporada hubo la boda de Flaky y Flippy?**

**Quienes estuvieron peleados durante los últimos capítulos de la antigua temporada? (Puntos extras si dicen por que)**

**Quien fue, el que fue mencionado por casi todos los lectores cuando llego? (Ver episodio 9 a 11)**


	8. A un paso de la locura

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, trayéndoles este séptimo capitulo de Chat Show...Verdad o reto...y pues bueno, ¿Que les puedo decir?, yo creo que el anterior episodio fue muy bueno, algunos dijeron que les gusto mucho (Parece que la mini-pelea a muerte de dos chicas de cabello rojo con caspa y naranja les fascino) y bueno,la inspiración siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas, ahora, todos, hagan sus planes para el décimo episodio, ya que...bueno, es algo épico, lo pensé hace mucho, es algo que yo espero desde hace mucho (Ojo:No es mi cumpleaños) y que sin duda alguna, molara mucho, por ultimo en la lista, tengo que decirles la razón por la cual actualizo el viernes en la noche...bueno es muy simple, exámenes, es todo lo que puedo decir, en fin, después del spoiler vamos con el capitulo!**

Vemos como todos ya estaban en el escenario

Splendid: Me gusta hacer esto-le guiña el ojo a una fan y esta se desmaya-.

Splendont: Solo una?-guiña el ojo y se desmayan 3 fans-.

Se acerca Kaito a las gradas y todas las fans se desmayan

Kaito: Yo solo iba a recoger mi pupilente...-las mira sorprendido-.

Vemos como el escritor estaba escribiendo en una libreta, luego miraba su reloj y seguía escribiendo

Corona: Ahora que haces?

: Observando-seguía escribiendo sin prestarle atención-.

Corona: Loco...

Truffles estaba hablando con Flippy

Truffles: Y así es como conseguí perder la sensibilidad de...

Cuddles: Que hacen ?

Flippy: El me estaba diciendo como perdió la sensibilidad de...

Luego vemos como Flaky corría de Lammy quien la intentaba asesinar

Flippy: OTRA VEZ NO!-comienza a perseguirlas-.

Por las bocinas se empezaba a escuchar la música de ambiente

Mariel: La primera es** Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F**

**Hiker: ¡8! ¡8! ¡CAPITULO 8! 2da pregunta: ¡Este...! Ah... Jake y cuando vino Trisha... Por el amor de Mariel, si no equivoco. La 3ra es... ¡ElGabo226! Como olvidar a la persona que te atormenta XD. (Eso sono mal ._.)** (Lo dijiste muy bien)  
**Roy: La D...**  
**Hiker: Si, eso de personaje famoso, invitado especial esta uy usado. ¡D o A!** (Si, ya lo se, pero es de las opciones especiales que solo están de relleno)  
**Roy: ¡Flippy!**  
**Hiker: ¿Qué dices respecto a la masa corporal de la tierra en un estado de 350 C al sur de América?**

Flippy: En serio tengo que contestar eso?!

**Roy: ¡Lammy!**  
**Hiker: Si yo digo que mi gato es gato... ¿Cómo se llama mi hamster?**

Lammy: Hamster?

**Roy: Sniffles**  
**Hiker: Había un pato en un lago, en su cola había un gato (Gatos y patos everywhere) y el pato se zambullía ¿Por qué no se mojaba el gato? XD Si eres un genio de verdad, sabras contestarla. Yo lo hice en 1 día (¿?).**

Sniffles: ...

**Roy: Ahora acosaremos a Sniffles con preguntas XD. ¡Lumpy!**  
**Hiker: ¡Canta conmigo! ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! ¡Uno ver, dos oír...! (8)**

Lumpy y Hiker comenzaron a cantar Canta conmigo de Hi-5

**Roy: Sable.**  
**Hiker: Asi que lo has olvidado todo... -Mirada fija.- Algún día mi querido Watson, algún día lo comprenderás...-Mira a la gran ventana que aparece de la nada mientras llueve con todo y rayos a fuera. Y en el torbellino vemos una vaca volar... No... ¡Un pez volar!**

: Alaben a Hiker Holmes!

**Roy: Y por último... ¡The Mole!**  
**Hiker: Tú eras mi amigo fiel (8) ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo perdisteis la visión mi querido amigo? ¿Fue la aguja, el palo y la pinza?**

Mole: FUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE LUMPY Y SU NEGLIGENCIA MEDICA!

**Roy: ¡Retos!**  
**Hiker: ¡Retos!**  
**Roy: NO me copies-Mirada fija.- ¡Cuddles!**  
**Hiker: ¡Cuddles!-Roy la mira.- Ay... Ya tabueno. Disfrazate de Buggs Bunny y dime "¿Qué hay, viejo?"**

Cuddles se disfraza de Buggs Bunny

Cuddles: Que hay de nuevo, viejo?

**Roy: Lopez Doringa, ¡Russell!**  
**Hiker: ¿Quién es la bitch que te quiere alejar de mis brazos, Russellito? ¡Dimelo o pagaras caro! (Por ello es un reto). ¡Tú no eres mío! ¡Pero yo te quería! (8)**

Russel: NADIE!

**Roy: y POR ÚLTIMO! ¡Toothy!**  
**Hiker: Agarra los audifonos de DB y... -Regresa con un cartel de "Abrazos gratis".- Dale cariño a la lectora! TwT ¡Esta muy de moda (?)! XD.**

Toothy: Bueno, esta bien-abraza Hiker-.

**Roy: Hoy hubo uno de hecho...**  
**Flik-LalectoraesunasolitariaToT **

Mariel: La siguiente es **Mari**

**(aparece la misma chica pero con uniforme escolar el cabello enmarañado y toda enojada)**  
**Mari-susurrando-pinche escuela pinches maestros pinche todo (mirando la camada)**  
**A ola no sabia que estaban hay perdonen que este haci esque llegue de la escuela o como yo digo el infierno**  
**bueno aquí están mis preguntas y retos**  
**1-The mole ya que estas solo quieres tener una cita conmigo?**

The Mole: Claro!

**2-MI BOLSO! malditos mapaches Flipqy que te parece si tenemos una tregua y matamos a esos dos idiotas o y podrías matar también a Giggles**

Fliqpy: Me da lo mismo-asesina a Shifty y Lifty-.

**3-Lammy estuviste consciente cuando Splendid te violo**

Lammy: No

Splendid: Que hice para merecer eso!

**4-Kaito te arrepientes de haber salido con Miku**

Kaito: Bueno...no-dice con cierto sonrojo-.

**5-Rin sabes yo ami también me gusta molestar a mi hermano (aparece un niño chiquito con uniforme escolar)**

Rin: Bien hecho!

**Martin: OYE TE OÍ**  
**Mari: y eso que! (le da un zape) ahora en lo que estábamos**  
**6-Flippy porque besaste a la puta de Petunia?**

Flippy: FUE POR EL ALCOHOL!

**7-Cuddles porque no estas soltero?**

Cuddles: Soy novio de Giggles

**Retos**  
**1-Petunia y Giggles por ser putas las retos a que escuchen música de justin beaber**

Petunia y Giggles comienzan a escuchar música de Justin Beaber

**2-Quiero que Truffles este borracho y drogado**

Handy: Ya lo esta

Veíamos como Truffles estaba caminando como zombie con una bebida en la mano

Truffles: Chingu*n a su madre todos!

**3-Flipqy mata a Lammy de la forma que tu quieras**

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto

Fliqpy corta a la mitad con una motosierra a Lammy

**Mari: saben ya me siento mejor ya ni recuerdo porque maldecia**  
**Mama: Marisol ponte a hacer la tarea**  
**Mari: susurrando-pinche tarea pinche casa pinche la vida**

Mariel: La siguiente es **SSFF HTF**

**SSFF HTF**  
**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa larga negra con un jean por las rodillas rojo y tenis vino selly con una camisa blanca con un jean rosa palido y botas cremas frippy y friqpy con su atuendo militar**  
**Frippy: !VEN PARA ACA! *persiguiendo a selly con una cuerda***  
**Selly: !persigue a samy no a mi!**  
**Samy: !OYE! !acepta tu castigo!**  
**Selly: pero si ya van 6 y yo hice 6**  
**Friqpy: ah bueno *coge a frippy y lo amarra con cadenas***  
**Preguntas:**  
**Petunia y flippy !JA! !Sabia que eran putos! (?)**  
**Flaky !venganza! D:(**  
**Miku chocolate? ._.**

Miku: Bueno, cualquier dulce funciona, pero me gusta mas el chocolate

**Sable te guto el beshito? O3o**

: Ca-cállate

**Luka xd :3**

Luka: Hola

**Len y Rin awww !INCESTOOOOOO!**

Len y Rin con asco se besan

**Mujeres conque me odian eh? Y yo que les iva a dar esto *muestra varios vestidos de diamantes* ahora me odian? Owe**

Petunia, Giggles y Lammy veían fijamente el vestido de diamantes, las demás miraban a otra parte ignorando los vestidos

Kaito oye no me respondistes *n*

**Sable (de nuevo xD) si hay gente que si se preocupa por ti D: (*alza la manito*)**

: Me van a hacer llorar :)

**Handy ves !VES! !Porque petunia es puta!**

Handy: Fue por el alcohol

Petunia: Gracias por entender

Handy:-le murmura- Luego hablaremos de esto-enojado-.

**Pop te tengo advertido :iamwatchinyou: *mira que suspira* !TE ADVERTI! *lo degolla***  
**Giggles :T tu me odias? *n***

Giggles: Si

**Cuddles !a ver o tienes o no tienes novia!**

Cuddles: Claro que tengo!

**Thoothy *se acerca a el sin que se de cuenta y saca un megafono* !emooooooo-neeeeeerd! xD**

Toothy salta del susto

**Did y don't pero almenos no han trabajado en algo juntos?!**

Splendid y Splendont: NO!

**Lammy con que amarillo eh? Jeje**

Lammy: Me das miedo...

**Mr pickles pero ... Pero agh! Yo no se , si mueres virgen (ok no ._.) Es tu problema e_e**

Mr Pickles mira hacia abajo con tristeza

**Trisha y Flaky jajajaja esa fue la pelea mas estupida y graciosa que he visto! xDDDDD**

Trisha y Flaky bajaron la mirada con vergüenza

**Nutty pues si eres baboso e_e y porque miku? Harias lo que sea por dulces? Owo**

Nutty: TODO LO QUE SEA POR LOS DULCES!

**Sniffles amm raiz cuadrada de 65248? Tienes 10 segundos!**

Sniffles: 225

**TD que harias si hipoteticamente chuck norris te viola?**

TD levanta una ceja y alza los hombros

**Truffles jeje buena xD *le da los caruchos* no te fapees mucho xD**

Truffles: Sabe!

Truffles se va

**Corona osea sable es tu "enemigo" porque te metio aqui? (Respuesta obvia xD)**

Corona: Todos lo son, y mate y viole gente, ya me puedo ir?!

: Todavía te falta

**Frippy: oh vamos chicos solo quiero violar a selly salvajemente 3:** (O.o)  
**Samy: por mi no hay problema nwn**  
**Friqpy: oye es tu hermana D:**  
**Samy: *le susurra algo al oido***  
**Friqpy: ay ._.**  
**Samy: bueno chao cuñados nwn *se va***  
**Friqpy/Frippy: cuñados? ...*loading*... !OYE MALDITA! *persiguen a Samy frunciendo el seño***  
**Selly: que arroz -.-''**  
**Samy: !lo dije de broma! !lo dije de bromaa! D:**  
**Frippy/Friqpy: *paran* mas te vale...**  
**Samy: *retrocede unos pasos de ellos***  
**Retos:**  
**Peleaaaaa epicaaaa (creo) TD VS CHUCK NORRIIIIIIS!**

Aparece Chuck Norris

TD saca un cuchillo, pero Chuck Norris le escupe en la cara y le atraviesa la cabeza matándolo

Todos comienzan a aplaudir

**Sable quien crees que gane chuck (el grande *3*) o TD (el sadico?) ?**

: Chuck Norris sin duda

**Flippy y fliqpy como ustedes 2 son los mas queridos? ._. ... Hagan incestoooooo *3***

Flippy: Técnicamente no seria incesto

Fliqpy: ESPERA!NO SE PUEDE!

: Ah, fallo a favor de Flippy y Fliqpy, no se puede hacer (igualmente Samy, volverá por venganza)

Fliqpy y Flippy: SI!

**Bueno hombres ya los complaci con su yuri (y bueno yo tambien xD) ahora quiero queeee (hombres: oh no D:) hagan yaoi! Y eso te incluye sable! Pero bien he?! Si no seran castrados :3**

: Ja, yo no lo haré, no firme ningún contrato al inicio de temporada y no lo haré ahora, la anterior temporada tenia que hacer todo lo que me retaran, pero ahora no

Samy: Eso no se vale!

Todos los demás hombres, con mucho asco comienzan a hacer yaoi, mientras que las fans tenían de múltiples hemorragias nasales

Fan girl: Como no pueden exitarce viendo eso?!-les pregunta a las mujeres- Es tan hermoso *.*

Luka: No somos ese tipo de mujeres

Miku: Bien dicho

**Mariel mata a trisha**

Mariel: NO LO HARÉ!-le cae una poción- TE ODIO ESCRITOR!

Mariel asesina a Trisha

**Trisha fliqpy**

Trisha después de revivir intenta matar a Fliqpy pero este la asusta a tal grado que hace que se desmaye

**Fliqpy flippy**

Fliqpy asesina por la espalda a Flippy

**Flippy petunia**

Flippy asesina a Petunia

**Petunia handy**

Petunia a Handy

**Handy flaky**

Handy intenta asesinar a Flaky pero no puede

**Flaky besa a handy**

Flaky se besa rápidamente con Handy para después ser golpeada por una celosa Petunia

**Cub viola a lammy**

Cub comienza a decir cosas sin sentido

**Lammy besa a mr pickles**

Lammy con asco besa a Mr Pickles

**Pikcles mata a truffles**

Mr Pickles asesina a Truffles

**Truffles ya dame las peliculas e_e**

Truffles: NUNCA!

**Russell mata a lumpy**

Russel asesina a Lumpy

**Lumpy quitate tus ojos**

Lumpy se comienza a quitar los ojos

**Mole ya te la dejo facil *amarra a lumpy con cadenas a una silla y le da una cierra electrica* cuddles guialo!**

Cuddles: Bien, solo tienes que...

Mole agarra impulso con la motosierra pero en eso asesina a Cuddles cortandole el cuello, luego asesina a Lumpy

**Thoothy amm mata a selly? No mejor violala salvajemente**

Selly: OYE NO!

Toothy la comienza a arrastrar a un cuarto

**Sable viola a miku luego a luka y por ultimo a rin (ojo tienes que hacerlas gemir)**

Miku, Luka y Rin: Q-QUE?!

: Tranquilas, no lo haré

Las tres suspiran de alivio

**Luka amm canta la sirenita *3***

Luka con vergüenza comienza a cantar la sirenita

**Len ay pelo que lindo te veias de príncipe :'D**

Len: Jeje gracias

**Rin viola a kaito**

A Rin le cae una poción y comienza a violar a Kaito

**Kaito a len**

A Kaito le cae una poción y comienza a violar a Len y las fans girls tienen una hemorragia nasal

**Len a luka**

A Len le cae una poción y comienza a violar a Luka

**Luka a miku**

Y por ultimo, a Luka le cae una poción y comienza a violar a Miku, provocando hemorragias nasales por parte de los hombres

**Samy: bueno demasiado yuri... !Truffles! !dame ese cartucho! D:**  
**Truffles: porque?!**  
**Samy: esque ese no es yuri! D:**  
**Truffles: baaaa *se va a ver la pelicula y a la media hora sale temblando* t-t-toma *le da el cartucho***  
**Samy: debi decirte que era yaoi fuerte :c .3. Lo siento :3**  
**Truffles n-no me hables...**  
**Sable: pobe samy...**  
**Samy: quieres ver hentai? *le da el cartucho***  
**Sable: seee *se va a ver la pelicula y sale igual que truffles* m-ma-maldita! ...** (Yo? Ver eso? Puff, ni en un millón de años)  
**Samy: jeje nwn**  
**(((((Bye byeeee))))))**

Mariel: El siguiente es** Alukar2013 **

**Alukar: Hola de nuevo!**  
**Nein: No que no era lesbiana?**  
**Alukar le pega un codazo a Nein**  
**Alukar: Se menos directa**  
**Nein: Pero es la verdad! Y se lo podría decir en toda la cara a Mariel** (Vaya, ni Gabo diría eso, sabe lo que le conviene)  
**Alukar: Hazlo y te llevare con TD!**  
**Nein: Bah-se cruza de brazos-.**  
**Alukar: Bueno, yo creo que me voy con la ultima opción, y las contestare desde ahorita (espero que ver toda la primera temporada me haya ayudado)**  
**R1: Creo que en de Fiesta y Boda incluida**  
**R2: Jake y Trisha, por que peleaban por ver quien se le declaraba primero a Mariel**  
**R3: Esa si no me lo se, emmm, creo que gabo**  
**Alukar: Espero que haya respondido bien** (Todo bien, pero gano alguien mas)  
**Nein: Ya podemos empezar con los retos?**  
**Alukar: Pero yo primero**  
**Nein: Ok**  
**Fliqpy: Esta consciente de que en realidad la culpa fue tuya de dejar una katarna en el suelo y por eso murió Flaky?**

Fliqpy: Ella es la estúpida por caer arriba de ella

Flaky estaba llorando en un rincón

Flippy amenazo a Fliqpy y luego fue a consolar a Flaky

**TD: Vaya subestime tu poder amigo, pero en realidad no puedes hablar?**

TD: ¬¬

**Escritor: En realidad no te gusta el yuri? o solo es por decir? (admito que yo si veo)**

: No, de hecho, me siento raro cuando lo veo

**Flaky: "Flaky cacheteo a Trisha y esta se dolió fuertemente,Flaky se disculpo y Trisha la cacheteo" LOL Pelea mortal ever, pero por que te disculpaste? LOL Nunca había visto una pelea entre dos mujeres tímidas (y ni pensaba que se podrían pelear)**

Flaky: N-no se, p-por instinto

: De hecho, ni yo pensaba que pelearían

Todos las miran sorprendidos

**Miku: "Miku comenzó a dar vueltas gritando histérica" Y por que tanto grito si solo era perder un día en el spa?**

Miku: NO FUE POR EL SPA! FUE POR EL!-señala a Fliqpy-.

**Ganadores del reto: Como les fue en el spa?**

Vocaloid y Ocs: BIEN!

**Mariel: Por casualidad, sabes si Trisha a tenido novio? o...novia? (Las mejores amigas saben todo sobre ellas)**

Mariel: Si, pero hace unos...3 años

**Flippy: Cuanto duraste en la guerra?**

Flippy: 1 Año

**Corona: Que prefieres? Fútbol o mujeres?**

Corona: Esa pregunta es muy fácil...-se queda pensando- Bueno que no tenga la respuesta no significa que no lo sea!

**Mujeres: Todas tienen de color natural su cabello? (dudo mucho que hayan nacido con el pelo celeste, rosa, naranja y etc)**

Miku: No, pero me gusta mas el celeste, queda con el color de mis ojos

Luka: Si

Rin: Si

Lammy: Si

Petunia: Si

Giggles: Si

Flaky: S-si

Mariel: No

Trisha: S-si

**Hombres: La misma pregunta que las mujeres**

HTF: Si

Kaito: No

Len: Si

Corona: Teñirse el cabello es de nenas

Kaito se le queda viendo con odio

**Sable: "Nein: Nunca pelees con una mujer! (Y menos si esta mujer tiene uñas de gato)" Jajajajaja bien dicho! **

**Giggles: Pregunta random, si alguien tiene un problema gastrointestinal, que pasa si estornuda?**

Giggles se queda pensando, y luego pone cara de asco

**Sniffles: Oye doctor corazón, es normal que una mujer camine en ropa interior poda la casa cuando hay un hombre mirándola o que significa?**

Sniffles: No se, depende, si es novia tuya no hay problema, pero si es otra persona que no sea familiar...por que estoy contestando esto?!

**Nein: Y TU ME DECÍAS QUE YO ERA DIRECTA!**  
**Alukar: No, fue una INdirecta**  
**Shifty: Te desprecio Sable, que dices en tu defensa?**

Shifty: Bah, no me interesa

**Truffles: Amigo pervertido, te has aprovechado de alguna de ahí?**

Truffles: No...aun

Todas las mujeres se alejan de el

**Kaito: Donde hay fuego quedan cenizas! No te gustaría volver con Miku?**

Kaito: Cla-claro que no!...-pensando- Maldito orgullo

Miku se cruza de brazos y se voltea fingiendo desinterés, pero luego se entristece

**Luka: Me caes bien, esa personalidad tan fría, me recuerda a mi hermana, en fin, odias a alguien de Vocaloid?**

Luka: La verdad no

**Nein: Ahora voy yo!-ríe malvadamente-.**  
**Alukar: Te estaré vigilando Nein**  
**Flaky: Jajajajajaja, como caes arriba de una katarna?! jajajajaja**

Flaky: YA!

**Mujeres: Quien sigue siendo VIRGEN? respondan con toda la sinceridad del mundo (aquí entre nosotras,yo no lo soy)** (Madre mía)

TD y Fliqpy: Vamos a ver, quien asesine a mas gente gana!

TD y Fliqpy se miran con odio y luego comienzan a asesinar a todo ser viviente, quedando solo como desempate la pobre de Flaky, ellos corrieron hacia ella y la partieron a la mitad

: Creo que se toma como empate

TD y Fliqpy comenzaron a pelear

**Putania: Gracias por limpiar mi cuarto...espero que no te haya molestado limpiar lo de abajo de mi cama**

Petunia: Ni lo menciones

**Rin: A mi no me jodas, yo se que te gusta el incesto y lo haces con Len! BESO!**

Rin: CLARO QUE NO!

Rin y Len con asco se besan

**Corona: Ahora tienes disfuncion eréctil!-epictroll-.**

Corona: Diablos...

**Flippy: Kaito es mas hermoso que tu ahora! acéptalo! e.e**

Flippy miro a Kaito con un poco de envidia

**Mariel: Ah si que, contratada para trabajar eh? y tu crees que te paga lo suficiente por hacer esas cosas tan...?**

Mariel: No, y la ultima vez que pedí un aumento me tiraron a la basura

**htf: Que le hicieron a Flaky? (espero que la hayan violado y matado por puta y estúpida :3)**

HTF: Muchas cosas inimaginables-dicen en tono sombrío-.

**Sable: escuche lo de las pociones, pero de que tipo tienes? me podrías regalar algunas?**

: Bueno, tengo muchas, de olvido, lujuria, verdad, y etc

Nein: Quiero cinco de cada una

: Em, no las regalo ni las vendo, por que podrían caer en malas manos y...-Nein saca muchos fajos de billetes- Sígueme-los dos se van a un cuarto y cierra la puerta con seguro-.

**Nein: Bueno, termine**  
**Alukar: Ok**  
**Alukar y Nein: ADIOS! (Buen capitulo sable, me gusto)** (Jeje gracias, creo que tuve uno de mis mejores días)

Mariel: El siguiente es** L J H 27 **

**Vaya, no es posible que de nuevo me pierda otro cap. Como sea, mejor recupero tiempo perdido.**  
**1- TRUFFLES Y CORONA: Simplemente besen a la mas fea de ahi, si no hoy toca guillotina.**

Truffles y Corona: Oh mierda...-miran a Lammy-.

Los dos con asco se besan con Lammy

**2- FLAKY:**  
**La cag**ste, que te mate Flippy (ojo, no Fliqpy) de la peor manera posible, sin reencor.**

Flippy rápidamente asesina a Flaky

**3- LIFTY Y SHIFTY:**  
**Llame al 911, se acabo, estan en camino junto con el FBI y la SWAT (sable, dejalos pasar, solo vienen a matar a lifty y shifty).**

: Como sea

Una puerta se abre y el FBI y la SWAT entran y balancean brutalmente a los gemelos mapaches

**4- MIKU:**  
**Jalale el cabello a Fliqpy, haber que hace Kaito.**

Miku con miedo se le acerca a Fliqpy, pero este se voltea y ella sale corriendo

**5- TODOS:**  
**Compitan por esto (lanza una caja de regalo) (la caja de regalo dentro contiene la imagen de trollface pero ellos no lo saben)**

Todos ven la caja

Flippy: Que tendrá adentro?

Todos se miran

Truffles MÍA!

Veíamos como Truffles agarraba la caja, pero Toothy comenzó a forcejear por la caja, la gran mayoría comenzaba a pelear por la caja, mientras que TD le encendía un cigarro a Corona y Flaky, Miku y Trisha veían como los demás peleaban

: Por que no pelean

Corona: No me interesa

Miku: La ultima vez que pelee me cortaron un mechón de mi pelo-dice mientras juega con un mechón de su pelo-.

Flaky: N-n-no me g-gusta p-pelear

Trisha: T-tampoco a-a mi

Mientras tanto

Fliqpy estaba asesinando a todo el que agarrara la caja, luego Cuddles vio la caja sola y a Fliqpy distraído e intento ir a por ella pero Kaito lo golpeo, dejándolo noqueado y agarrando la caja, Fliqpy vio esto y le lanzo un cuchillo el cual le corto el cuello, Fliqpy abrió la caja y se quedo con cara de...

**6- NUTTY: Mata a alguien y hasle una autopsia.**

Nutty: Y tu que me das?

LJH: Una caja de dulces si lo haces bien

Nutty agarra un cuchillo y asesina a Lumpy, luego le comienza a sacar intestinos y todo lo que hubiera dentro de su cuerpo

**Listo, bueno. Votare por la ultima opcion, las respuestas te las mandare por PM.**  
**Hasta luego.**

Mariel: La siguiente es **The Love Is Not Dead**

**WOW! Gracias por el abrazo! Gracias! Necesitaba ánimos!** (Siempre estoy aquí para brindar risas y ánimos a todos!)  
**Aparece Daiana**  
**Daiana: Bien entonces vamos con los retos?**  
**Si ahora a los retos!**  
**1-Trisha: Ahora ya entendí,a mi igual me pasaba lo mismo**

Trisha: S-s-si-se soba el brazo nerviosa-.

**2-Len: Perdón,no lo volveré a hacer,lo prometo jeje!**

Len: Bueno, te perdono

**3-Gracias por el abrazo!**

: Gracias a ti por comentar!

**4-Fliqpy: Muerete!**

A Fliqpy le cae una motosierra encima llenando de sangre el set

**5-Rin: Odias el incesto porque te parece algo desgustante o no?**

Rin: Si

**6-Flaky: Besa a Flippy!**

Flaky se besa con Flippy

**Daiana: Ahora sigo yo!**  
**1- Miku: Canta Romeo and Cinderella!**

Miku comienza a cantar Romeo and Cinderella

**2- Luka: Canta Secret!**

Luka comienza a cantar Secret

**3- Petunia: Limpia nuestro cuarto!**

Petunia desaparece

**4- Flaky: Besa un pollito**

Flaky con mucho miedo besa a un pollo

**5-Flippy: Mata a alguien!**

Flippy asesina a Fliqpy

**6-TD: Mata a Lammy! La odiamos!**

TD asesina a Lammy

**Aparecen Rose y Serenty**  
**Rose: Puedo seguir yo?**  
**Roxana: Ok,pero no hagas tonterías!**  
**Rose: Ok!**  
**1- Giggles: PUTA!**

Giggles: TU!

**2- Lammy: PERRA!**

Lammy: TU LO SERAS!

**3- Fliqpy: Quiero violarte!**

Fliqpy: Dale nena!

Splendid: Eh, creo que no entiendes eso

Fliqpy: Que?

Splendid le susurra algo a Fliqpy y el pone cara de sorprendido, para luego desaparecer

**4-Splendid: PUTO**

Splendid: TU!

**5- Flaky: Besa a Fliqpy**

Flaky con miedo se besa con Fliqpy

**6- Splendon't te gusta a alguien de HTF?**

Splendont: No...de HTF

**Serenty: Sigo yo nomas diré 2!**  
**1-TD: Dame tu autógrafo!**

TD firma su autógrafo con sangre

**2- Flaky: Dame también tu autógrafo!**

Flaky firma también su autógrafo

**Bien hasta aquí llegamos!**  
**CHAO!**

Mariel: La siguiente es Abby

**Aparese abby con una camisa negra pegada cano la chaceta militar pantalon militar con el collar de flipqy con el pelo suelto con las puntas rojas y la boina de flipqy covers vlancos y alex con una camisa roja con imagenes blacas pantalon de masclilla convers azul oscuro con su tipico pelo revuelto.**

**Alex:era nesesario que binieras con las cosas de Flippy y Flipqy**  
**Abby:sip me encanta como me veo soy una ex militar**  
**Alex:em estavien pero que solo por esta ves si**  
**Abby:no te pormeto nada talbes lo use por un tiempo**  
**Alex:ok pero no por mucho**  
**Abby:ya x buenosi hee que ibamos aser?**  
**Alex:las preguntas y retos lo alidaste verdad**  
**Abby:ya me conoses bueno las preguntas tu y yo los retos ok a si unas cosastengo que prestentar a una persona nueva que me acompanara en este viage en este chingon chatshow y se llama ROBIN.**  
**Aparese un chico de pelo largo color cafe claro , ojos color morado , alto camisa verde pantalon de mesclilla y convers grises.**  
**Robin:hola**  
**Abby:es un amigo pero por haora el solo bera ok**  
**Robin:ok**  
**Alex:que cruel eres**  
**Abby:no me inporta bueno una cosa mas un mensaje**

**Mensaje espesial para sable:me da gusto que ayas leeido el mensage anterior enverdad quiero desirte que ...llorando... espero conoserte mejor y que siempre cuentas con migo para lo que sea no estas solo me tienes a mi y a muchos mas ...bos cevradisa... y aunque no tenga cuenta tu siempre cuentas con migo ven aca y dame un abraso esctitor de pacotilla.** (-llorando- Nunca pense que pasaria algo como esto)

**PREGUNTAS**  
**1 sable:dise abby si quieres ir a ber la pelucula de gerra mundial z**

: Claro

**2 don't:si flaky fuera tu ermana que opinarias**

Splendont: No se, aunque seria algo un poco lógico por el color de pelo y etc

**3 the mole:ya perdon amigito siego o espera mira que es eso... XD**

Mole: Algún día estarán ciegos todos!

**4 trisha:hola es la primera bes que te ablo asi que hola**

Trisha: Hola-murmura-.

**5 handy:lol em cual es tu nombre complento**

Handy: Handy Parker

**6 lumpy:cuanto es 5 5 yo se que puedes confio en ti**

Lumpy 5?

**7 todos:cuantos anos tienen todos**

: Yo 23 (Vida real: 15)

Flippy: 18

Fliqpy: Igual

Sniffles: También 18

Cuddles: 17

Toothy: 18

Giggles: 18

Petunia: 19

Handy: 18

Russel: 27

Mole: 35

Lammy: 18

Lumpy: 26

Nutty: 17

Pop: 27

Discobear: 31

Kaito: 18

Miku: 18

Luka: 19

Mariel: 19

Trisha: 18

Flaky: 18

Rin: 18

Len: 18

Corona: 20

**8 mariel:eres lesbiana ...wow que duro o_O**

Mariel: No soy lesbiana-dice un poco confundida-.

**9 sniffles:cuanto es 45825289120-304152-20**

Sniffles: 45824984948

**10 nutty:no se vale no contestaste vien pero da igual ten otra bolsa de dulses**

Nutty: GRACIAS!-devora los dulces-.

**11 petunia:lol setoy feliz asi que como te sientes**

Petunia: No, estoy en un lugar donde me torturan...COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO?!

**12 Cuduls:en la fiesta tu digiste que estavas soltero**

Cuddles: Eso dije?

**Alex:abby retos**  
**Abby:ok**  
**Robin:y yo**  
**Abby:en el proximo cap ok**  
**Robin:ok**

**RETOS**  
**1 Flipqy:quiero que peles con el carnisero de resien evil**

Aparece el carnicero de Resident Evil

Fliqpy: Donde quieres la cortada?-juega con su cuchillo- En la cara o en el cuello?

Los dos comienzan a pelear

**2 corona:viola a quien quieras menos a flaky**

Corona: -comienza a ver a las mujeres- Igualmente esta plana como una tabla...

Corona arrastra a Mariel a un cuarto

**3 td:quien es td yo no lo conosco**

: Es la figura publica Tails Dolls, pero de cariño le decimos TD

**4 flaky:asme un vestido**

Flaky: Ok

Flaky se va a un cuarto y después de media hora sale con un vestido

**5 vocaloid:quien es el mejor cantante**

Vocaloid: Yo...-se miran entre ellos- YO!-comienzan a pelear-.

**6 did:dame unas flores para my quitaselas a una fan o yo que se ...o si avusando de poder XD**

Splendid: Bien

Splendid se va con el publico, le giña el ojo a una fan la cual se desmaya y le quita unas flores

**7 shifti y lifthy:les dige que existian los zombis come chocolate se los dige**

Shifty y Lifty miran hacia abajo

**8 flipqy:pelea contra my perra...XD**

Aparece Abby con una motosierra

Fliqpy la intenta asesinar pero en un golpe bajo que le propino Abby a Fliqpy lo dejo completamente vulnerable para que fuera partido por la mitad

**9 petunia:embarate lodo en todo el cuerpo con gusanos**

Petunia se embarra de gusanos todo el cuerpo, para después correr histérica al baño

**10 miku:te regalo un elado**

Miku: GRACIAS!-comienza a comer el helado-.

**11l luka canta la de secret de one republic**

Luka comienza a cantar Secret de One republic

**12 kaito y flipqy:concurso de vellesa 2 si senores vestidos por docier decorasiones de pelo y tacones ...lol XD**

Kaito y Fliqpy se ponen un vestido

Todos comienzan a reír

Todos: GANO FLIQPY JAJAJAJAJA

Fliqpy: Hijo de...

**13 lamy:maldita perra primero te ases que te gusta flippy y aora te pones abiolar con la persona que yo amo oswa did ya se un poco tonto pero se guapo bueno a lo que benia to boy a arancar todo asta degarte echa pure puta de baldio.**

Abby aparece y comienza a despedazar a Lammy

**13 sable:te veo en el sine despues del chatshow pelicula GUERRA MUNDIAL Z**

: Ok

**Abby:ya se me exagere un poco**  
**Alex y robin:un poco**  
**Abby:bueno mucho pero me encanto aser sufrir a flipqy bueno yo asepto el reto D las preguntas**  
**Alex:ya bamonos no**  
**Robin:lol no ise nada me boy**  
**Abby:espera**  
**Robin:que**  
**Abby:mira eso**  
**Robin:...boltea y se desmalla...**  
**Alex:que isiste**  
**Abby:que gue por una buena causa**  
**Alex:cual**  
**Abby:de que no se fuera tu no quiersuna igual a la de robin**  
**Alex:NO diho no grasias**  
**Abby:buen ya nos bamos chao chao**  
**C)**  
**Abby**  
**Color de pelo negro con puntas rojas largo asta la espalda con una boina , color de ojos rojos , pile vlanca, camisa negra pegada con chaceta de soldado pntalon de soldado tenis convers camuflageados .**

**Alex**  
**Pelo color negro largo, camisa roja con imagenes vlancas pantalon de mesclilla convers azul oscuro.**

**Rovin**  
**Pelo cafe claro , ojos color morado, camisa verde con imagenes azules pntalon de mesclilla convers grises.**

Mariel: Y el ultimo es **ElGabo226**

**PUTA FLAKY NADIE CACHETEA A TRISHA! que bueno que te moriste,por pendeja y puta**

**Sniffles: dottor corazon! doctor corazon**!

Sniffles: Jódete

**Nutty: viola a una mujer y te dare UN CAMION DE DULCES!**

Nutty comienza a arrastrar a Miku

Miku: NO! SI NO ME VIOLAS TE DARÉ UN CHOCOLATE!-Nutty la suelta inmediatamente y Miku le da un chocolate-.

Nutty mira a todas las demás mujeres, todas corren pero a Flaky la arrastra a un cuarto

**Trisha: NOOOO! TE HIZO DAÑO ESA PUTA?!-saca un botiquín-.** (Hay Gabo, otra vez tu trauma)

Trisha: E-e-estoy b-b-bien, g-g-gracias

Gabo mira con odio a Flaky y se va

**TD: Excelente pelea,ahora pelea contra MAYWEDER!**

TD comienza a pelear contra Mayweder

**Toothy: te gusto cuando te metiste el palo de la bici por el culo o fue demasiado fuerte para ti y le dijiste a Cuddles que te la metiera?**

Toothy: CLARO QUE NO!

**Miku: enseñame el secreto de como no engordar y comer mucho!**

Miku: Come frutas y verduras también

Gabo: Ya valió madr*

**Luka: te doy miedo?**

Luka: Un poco

**Truffles: Amigo del alma! quiero que me ayudes a planear mi proximo golpe!**

Truffles: OK!-desaparece-.

**Corona: coronita,de donde eres guachin?**

Corona: Honduras

**Kaito: me gusta que ahora seas el mas chingon de ahi,neta que me caia mal Flippy**

Flippy maldice en voz baja

**Fliqpy: jajajaja que marica,como puedes dejar que te rapen la cabeza?! me das verguenza!**

Fliqpy hervía de rabia

Giggles: ya no te ponen retos,por que ya sabemos todo sobre ti puta! jajajaja

Giggles: JODETE!

**Petunia: con flippy? oye hacen buena pareja e.e**

Petunia: FUE SOLO POR EL ALCOHOL!

**Splendid: COMO PUDISTE VIOLAR A ESA COSA-señala a Lammy- DEBISTE DE HABER ESTADO BIEN TOMADO! MEJOR HAZTE UN EXAMEN HABER SI ESA MADRE NO TE PEGO UNA ENFERMEDAD!**

Splendid: Ok-desaparece-.

Lammy: HEY!-ofendida-.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIOS!**

: Acabamos!

Todo el publico sale

: Bueno, Mariel, te quedas como encargada

Mariel: Si!-feliz-.

: Yo tengo que ir a un lugar

Miku: Una cita?

: Claro que no!

TD hace un corazón con sus manos

: No es una cita!-desaparece-.

Truffles: Ahora ese loco no esta...

Todos miran a Mariel

Mariel: Que les parece...si hacemos una fiesta!

Todos: SI!

**Fin del séptimo episodio, espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que hay un recuadro abajo muy bonito que dice "Review" o "Comentario" y que lo pueden llenar para ser parte de esta épica aventura! Y ahora, el ganador del mini concurso es: ... LJH27! Felicidades! Ahora, el próximo episodio...sera...a petición del ganador...**

**EPISODIO SIN REGLAS (Categoría M)**

**Que podrán hacer aquí? Bueno, retos que contengan contenido sexual, mas que nada, cosas bizarras (mas de lo normal) y cosas que entran en categoría M, por lo cual , ya están advertidos! (podrán secuestrar también, aunque eso ya lo pueden hacer) también se habilita matar personajes por mas de 1 capitulo (máximo dos), así que, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


	9. Revelaciones FUERTES

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343 trayéndoles el octavo episodio de Chat Show...verdad o reto...Y pues bueno, ¿Que les puedo decir? Me encanta seguir en esto de los CS, me siento en mi lugar haciendo CS, creo que sera por que siempre me a gustado que la gente participe en mis Fics, también que les diré que no habrá opciones especiales pero...si habrá algo, a narices que lo ****habrá, llevo mucho esperando a que llegue ese día, en fin, que comience el octavo episodio!**

Vemos como todos salían al escenario

Truffles: Entonces...es en serio que no violabas mujeres en la guerra?

Fliqpy: Bah, estaban mas feas que una gorda modelando un bikini, ya sabes, pura carne de cañón

Flippy: Entonces sigo siendo virgen?

Fliqpy: Cuando yo estaba en tu cuerpo si, pero ahora...

Flippy: Que insinúas?

Fliqpy: Nada, por lo menos ya se que no eres tan gay como yo esperaba

Flippy: ¬¬ creo que es un insulto

Por otra parte...

Veíamos como TD le daba un control al escritor

: Muy bien, todos-todos voltean a verlo- Seguramente se preguntaran por que razón están aquí a las...9 de la noche

Splendid: Estas loco?...bueno ya lo estabas

Kaito: Son las 5 de la tarde

: Pues no!-aplana el botón y una pantalla se quita revelando que el publico era falso- Y por cierto, mientras dormían estaban respirado un gas que los desoriento, por eso creen que son las 5 en vez de las 9 de la noche

Luka: Ve al grano, dinos, por que lo hiciste? Me aburro de tu "pequeño teatro" que haces

: Bueno, es fácil, no puedo pasar en publico las cosas que haremos ahora

Todos: NOS VAS A VIOLAR?!

: Ni si quiera violo mujeres-Todos se convencen con lo que dice y se tranquilizan- Pero...sin embargo habrá algo ahora, vuelve...la categoría M

HTF y Ocs: CATEGORÍA M?!-gritan de miedo-.

Miku: Que es eso?

Giggles: Retos...sin reglas...

Todos tragan saliva en seco

: Y la primera en abrir este capitulo es **Marga16  
**

**t-tu... tu como pudiste? -Temblando- como pudiste hacerle eso a mis vacas?! Me vengare de ti Sable AHORA MISMO LO HARE -mirando a los lados- TU! Fliqpy quiero que sable sea una hamburguesa! y QUIERO DETALLES DE COMO LO VAS A HACER**

: Yo creo que eso no se puede hacer, no le veo de alguna forma, no puedo morir

Fliqpy: -agarra una barita- Si si si como sea-convierte a el escritor en hamburguesa-.

**Flaky disgusta a sable-hamburguesa**

Flaky: S-s-soy vegetariana...

Fliqpy: Yo la quiero-agarra la hamburguesa, pero esta cobra vida y comienza a correr por todo el set- HEY! VUELVE!-comienza a perseguirla-.

**Toothy arranca uno por uno tus dientotes**

Toothy con unas pinzas comienza a sacarse los dientes

**Cuddles que tengas orejas y luego te las arranques!**

Cuddles se corta las orejas con unas tijeras

**Y ESO ES TODO**  
**Señor vaca y yo nos despedimos adiós... ah y Sable te estoy vigilando así que cuídate -entrecierra los ojos y luego sonríe-** (Suerte que se correr)  
**byeee**

Luego la hamburguesa se transforma de nuevo a el escritor

: Uff, que suerte tuve...bueno, el siguiente es **Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Episodio sin reglas eh?**  
**Nein sonríe maleficamente**  
**Alukar: Sin duda vamos a comentar**  
**Preguntas**  
**Sable: Por que pones escritor en vez de sable cuando hablas?**

: No me gusta poner mi nombre

**Flaky: Que la harás a Flippy por lo que hizo con Petunia?**

Flaky: F-fue s-solo por e-el al-alcohol

**Sniffles: Bueno, entonces que significa después de todo?**

Sniffles: Tal vez quiera algo...no se, sugeriría que quiere sexo, pero no conozco de quien hablas

**Trisha: Por que no te ofendes cuando te dicen plana? (Hablo de...tu físico si preguntas)**

Trisha: Mientras que no me violen no me interesa-murmura-.

**Miku: Como crees que los demás de vocaloid te ven a ti?**

Miku: Como una buena persona

Rin: Bueno...

Len y Luka desvían la mirada y comienzan a silbar disimuladamente

**Flippy: No te ha golpeado Handy por lo de Petunia? (Bueno, igualmente no puede)**

Handy: Si, ríete mientras puedas ¬¬

**Mole: Has intentado curarte de la vista?**

Mole: Si, pero nada a servido

**Lumpy: De que has trabajado?**

Lumpy: De todo un poco

**Mariel: Entonces tu eres la "segunda al mando" cuando sale el escritor? Por que? (Si ella no me explica que lo haga sable)**

Mariel: En realidad no se

: Explicare eso, Mariel es la mas...cuerda (Cuerda: -palabra mexicana- inteligente) De todo el CS , bueno, en realidad no, ese es Sniffles, pero todos lo de HTF y Vocaloid intentaran salir de aquí en la mas mínima oportunidad que tengan, y Corona igual, y por ultimo tenemos a Trisha, quien no sabe como controlar a esta gente, por eso a Mariel

**Truffles: Que prefieres, Sasha Gray o Pamela Anderson?**

Truffles: SASHA!

**Miku: Jajajaja "NO! TE DOY UN DULCE SI NO ME VIOLAS!" Bueno por lo menos no te violaron...**

Miku ríe nerviosamente

**Luka: A quien odias de ahí?**

Luka: Al militar de ojos amarillos

**Len: Te molestan que te digan gay por tu peinado? (Bueno, si parece)**

Len: Si

**Rin: Que cosas le has hecho a tu hermano?**

Rin: Pegarle chicles en el cabello, tirarle agua en la cara cuando estaba dormido...muchas cosas

**Shifty y lIfty: Tienen un pasatiempo ademas de apostar?**

Shifty y Lifty: Robar...

**Alukar: Bueno eso es todo por mi parte**  
**Nein: Bueno, sigo yo-un trueno pasa de fondo-.**  
**Retos**  
**Fliqpy, Fliqpy Fliqpy, no sabes lo que yo les hago a los que me amenazan? Jejeje Sable, lo puedo secuestrar? quiero enseñarle jeje**

Desaparece Fliqpy

**Trisha Trisha Trisha, sabes cual es lo único que detesto en todo el mundo?...no poder decir algo, y créeme que NO ME GUSTA NADA!-saca una motosierra-**.

Trisha comienza a correr mientras que Nein la persigue con una motosierra

**Rin y Len, me encanta la pareja que hacen...QUIERO QUE LOS DOS TENGAN SEXO!**

Rin y Len: QUE?!

: Ya escucharon

Rin y Len: NOS NEGAMOS!

A Rin y Len le cae una poción, luego vemos como los dos entre besos comenzaban a quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnudos, para luego comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos

**Alukar: Bueno ya te pasaste-noquea a Nein-.**  
**Nein: Valio la pena!-dice antes de desmayarce-.**  
**Alukar: Bueno, adios**

: El siguiente es **L J H 27**

**Bien, creo que es hora de que comente.**  
**Creo que hice bien en darles categoria M, y creo que es mi turno:** (Muchos disfrutan el cap sin reglas)  
**Esta vez dividire preguntas y retos.**  
**PREGUNTAS:**  
**1- Toothy: ¿Que ves para hacerte el fap? NO VALE DECIR QUE NO LO HACES.**

Toothy: Pero no hago eso!

: Acaso quieres que les diga que es?

Toothy: NADA!

: Bueno...-saca una cinta de vídeo-.

Toothy: YA! ES PORNO!

Truffles: Solo eso? Novato...

**2- Mujeres: ¿Alguna ha hecho fap femenino?**

Luka: Claro que no!

Miku: Que es eso?

Rin: No!

Mariel: Que asco

Trisha: N-no

Flaky: N-no

Giggles: No

Petunia: No

Lammy: No

**3- Mariel: ¿Que es lo mas raro que has hecho con Trisha? :ifyouknowwhatimean:**

Mariel: Lo mas raro que hice con Trisha?-comienza a pensar-.

*Flashback*

Vemos como Mariel y Trisha estaban vestidas de duendes mientras que Mariel tocaba el banjo y Trisha tocaba la acordeón arriba de un escenario

*Fin del Flashback*

**4- Giggles: Yo se tu secreto, dile a Cuddles que tienea SIDA o se lo digo yo.**

Cuddles: SIDA?!

Giggles: No-no es cierto!

Lajh: Claro que si, aquí esta la prueba-muestra un examen obviamente falso que decía positivo:Sida-.

Cuddles: OH DIABLOS!

Giggles: ES MENTIRA!

**5- Miku: ¿Asi que quieres andar con Kaito?, seria una lastima que alguien le digera acerca de tu aventura con Len... Oye Kaito, Miku sale por las noches con Len.**

Todo Vocaloid: QUE?!

Rin y Kaito: ESO ES CIERTO?!

Miku y Len: CLA-CLARO QUE NO!

Luka: No se por que me sorprendo, era un poco obvio después de...

Los cuatro: TU CÁLLATE!

Miku: Ademas! A ti no te interesa!

Kaito: Bueno...TIENES RAZÓN! NO ME INTERESA!-pensando- Que mierda estoy diciendo?!

Len: Pero no es...-Miku le tapa la boca-.

Miku: Tu solo finge que es verdad-le susurra entredientes-.

**RETOS:**  
**1- Flaky: Te realizare una trampa al estilo saw, puedes salvar de morir a Fliqpy o a Lammy quienes estan colgados con cadenas arriba de aceite hirviendo, tienes botones para elegir a quien salvas, si no salvas a nadie, abrazaras a un puercoespin hasta morir (que ironico)**

Aparecen Fliqpy y Lammy colgados cabeza arriba arriba de aceite hirviendo

Flaky: N-n-no se a-a-a quien salvar...

Fliqpy: Te ayudare, si no me salvas HARÉ DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO!

Flaky con miedo apretó el botón salvando a Fliqpy y dejando caer a Lammy a el aceite hirviendo, muriendo lenta y doloramente (La especialidad de Lajh)

**2- Truffles: Toma, un control que pausa el tiempo y una camara videograbadora, seguro que haras buen uso de eso jajaja.**

Truffles completamente feliz toma el control y la cámara videograbadora

Truffles: ERES UN DIOS!-abraza a Lajh-.

**3- Handy: Pierde brazos, piernas y ojos mientras te desplazas arrastrandote por un camino lleno de trozos de vidrio roto y clavos oxidados.**

A Handy le quitan las piernas y los ojos, luego lo ponen en un camino lleno de trozos de vidrio roto y clavos oxidados, Handy gritaba del dolor mientras que intentaba fallidamente llegar al final del camino, pero este muere desangrado

**4- Corona: Manipula a Splendid para que mate a Cub, se que lo lograras, si no lo logras moriras de choques electricos a los genitales disparados por**** Trisha**

Corona: Que fácil...

Corona se acerca a Splendid

Corona: -susurra- A ese niño le agrada mas Splendont, y dice que quiere ser como el de grande

Splendid: -mira a Cub- Maldito bastardo!-le lanza un rayo y lo asesina-.

**5- Rin: Explica a todos porque estas embarazada y quien es el padre. (sable, lanzale una pocion que simule un embarazo)**

: Creo que tengo una de esas-saca una poción y se la lanza a Rin-.

Rin ahora tenia un embarazo de 8 meses

Rin: Esto...puedo explicarlo...ME VIOLARON!

Todos miran a Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Que me ven?!-amenaza-.

**Listo, creo que es todo, hasta la siguiente.**

: El siguiente es **ElGabo226  
**

**VAIS A MORIR PIBE! VAIS A MO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, aun me scuerdo cuando lo dijoe lputo chino jajajaja, bueno...NADIE ME GANA PERRAS! NADIE ME GANA EN LA CATEGORIA M! ASI QUE NILO INTENTEN! AHORA VAMOS A DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ES EL GRAN GABO 226!**  
**preguntas incomodas (tienen que tener una maquina de detector de mentiras e.e)**  
**Luka: AH DIJISTE QUE SI! -grito de ned franders- Bueno ahora sabes quien soy jejeje**

Luka: Me das miedo...

**Flaky: y ya has tenido sexo con Flippy?**

Flaky: Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?! N-N-N-NO!

Mentira

Todos se quedan sorprendidos

**Giggles: cual es tu posicion ( POSICION!) favorita del kamasutra?**

Giggles: QUE?! YO NO SOY UNA ZORRA!

Mentira

Giggles: MAQUINA DE MIERDA!

**Sable: ya andas ligando eh? abby y sable, sentados en un arbol, BESANDOSE (8)**

: Jódete

**Miku: eres virgen? (claro que no lo es la puta)**

Miku: Claro!

Verdad

**Cuddles: tienes deseos por otra mujer ademas de Giggles?**

Cuddles: NO!

Verdad

Truffles: -susurrándole a Flippy- Tan fiel y la mujer tan puta

**Splendont: quien te gusta? (HABLO DE TODOS LO QUE ESTAN AHI EN EL CHAT SHOW)**

Splendont: Bueno... solo diré que ella tiene ojos de color diferente a su pelo

**Corona: cual es tu favorita de ahi? hablo de violar**

Corona: Creo que Petunia

**Lammy: quiero que te mueras por todo este y el siguiente programa perra**

Lammy es asesinada por TD

**Trisha: Te gusta alguien de el programa? (ya se que si)**

Trisha: N-N-N-N-NO!

Mentira

**TD: jajajajaja bien hecho! (por lo del corazon jajajajaja)**

TD levanta el pulgar

**Ahora...RETOS!**  
**Flaky: ni creas que se me olvido lo de Trisha...AHORA VAS A MERECER TU CASTIGO!-saca un taladro- CORRE PERRA!**

Flaky comienza a correr siendo perseguida por Gabo

**Sable...recuerdas que te dije: vas a sufrir?...es por que conosco tu mayor debilidad**  
**Sable: NO!**  
**Ahora vas a...**  
**Sable: NOOOOO!**  
**TE RETO A DEJAR QUE SALGA DE INVITADO ESPECIAL EN EL PROXIMO PROGRAMA**  
**Sable: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** (Me agarro desprevenido...bien jugado Gabo...bien jugado)  
**Trisha bonita hermosa, te reto a darle un BESO a la persona que te guste...pero como me caes tan bien cuando le des el beso le tirare una pocion de olvido a todos para que nadie sepa sobre esto :3**

Trisha: N-N-N-NO LO HARÉ!

Gabo: Mira si lo haces...-le comienza a susurrar algo a Trisha-.

Trisha: M-m-me lo j-j-juras?

Gabo: Te doy mi palabra de pajero

Trisha: ...E-esta bi-bien...

Trisha se besa rápidamente con Mariel, luego una nube de gas cubre todo el set haciendo que todos olviden lo ocurrido

**Bueno dejare retos luego, gabo se va se va y se fue!**

: La siguiente es** Abby **

**Abby:lol me encanto la pelicula**  
**Alex:y fue sita o no**  
**Robi:ya estas ligando muy mal**  
**Abby:que no putas no fue una cita...toda roja...**  
**Alex y Robin:ok ok nos callamos**  
**Abby:grasias**  
**Alex:de que ablamos ayer**  
**Abby:de que oooo la ropa**  
**Alex:ya citate todo lo de soldado**  
**Abby:jamas soy libre de expresio y ropa**  
**Alex:y eso que**  
**Robin:ya los 2 y enpesemos las preguntas y retos**  
**Abby y Alex:ok...e_e**  
**Abby:yo preguntas y ustedes retos ok**  
**Alex y Robin:ok**

**PREGUNTAS**

**1 todos inclullendo corona y vocaloid:no me gusta este sable ...abby boltea a berlo y se pone roja...co co como dige no me gusta es un amigo solo que va al cine a ver una pelicula como buen amigo que es si ok.**

Todos: Claro...solo amigos...

: Que insinúan?

**2 sable:lol te quier mucho amigo enserio espero conoserte megor y ten un globo de done eres yo de mexico nuebol leon pero aor vivo en florida**

: Bueno, te lo diré en unos...3 programas mas (Creo que valdrá la pena esperar)

**3 did:eres un tonto idiota te odio me gustas y no lo valoras y vas a ligar con otras te odio y te que viole el eslenderman y te mate mi amigo jeff de killer**

Splendid: Pero a quien no valoro?!

Aparece slenderman y comienza a violar a Splendid, luego, aparece Jeff the Killer y asesina a Splendid

**4 truffles:porque te gusta violar a las mujers**

Truffles: Violar? Puff, eso es para pobles sin dinero, YO COMPRO PROSTITUTAS EN MI MANSIÓN PLAY-BOY!

Todos: ...

**5 petunia:pedon por desirte puta me eciboque la puta era lammy para que me perdones te ise galletas de azucar**

Petunia: Bueno...te perdono-agarra las galletas-.

**6 Cuduls:si amigo mio tu digiste en la fiesta que no tenias novia**

Cuddles: Vaya, lo que hace el alcohol...

**7 lammy:nueva puta te odio**

Lammy: JÓDETE!

**8 flippy:lol me caes super bien eres uno de mis favriotos como flaky**

Flippy: Jeje gracias

**9 handy:hola**

Handy: Hola

**10 miku:lol quien te gusta**

Miku: Na-nadie...

**11 kaito:pobre de ti todas las fans te quieren violar**

Kaito: No lo creo

Kaito mira que unas fans estaban intentando entrar por la fuerza al set gritando "KAITO ERES MIO!"

**12 sable:quien te gusta...ya se pregunta rara... :-P**

: Bueno, nadie de aquí

**13 pop:que mal ejemplo de padre**

Pop ríe nerviosamente

**Abby:lol me canse**  
**Alex:de que**  
**Abby:no se oye y robin**  
**Alex:alla...bemos como robin ablaba con rin ...**  
**Abby:boy por el**  
**Alex:espera ...abby se fue y bemos como abby le jalaba la orega a robin ...**  
**Abby:dega de ligar con las mujeres** (LOL)  
**Robin:que no estava ligando**  
**Abby:si como digas bueno digan los retos**

**RETOS**

**1 gigles:quiero que te pintes el pelo de color turquesa**

Giggles se tiñe el cabello de color turquesa

**2 td:pelea contra jeff the killer**

Aparece Jeff The Killer

TD comienza a pelear contra Jeff

**3 flipqy:que un enano te golpe en donde no te da el sol**

Aparece un duende y le pega un puntapié a Fliqpy

**4 lumpy:cuanto es 449030150**

Lumpy: Patata

**5 flippy:viola a quien quieras**

Fliqpy comienza a arrastrar a Flaky a un cuarto

**6 don't:tirate de un edifisio de 20 metros**

Splendont se tira desde un edificio de 20 metros

**7 lammy:besa a**  
**8 nutty:comete un dulse con veneno**

Aparece un dulce

Nutty: DULCE!-lo devora, y luego comienza a agarrarse del cuello como si lo estuvieran asfixiando, pero muere-.

**9 shifty y lifthy:roben un museo**

Shifty y Lifty: ok -Desaparecen-.

**Abby:yo quiero poner un reto**  
**Alex:ok**  
**Robin:porque**  
**Abby:y porque no**  
**Robin:ok**

**10 todos:aganme una pregunta o un reto nada de matarme o castrarme o retos fuertes y lo contestare en el siguiente cap ok**

Todos se juntan en bola y comienzan a planear la pregunta

Flippy: Bien, el reto es... Converselo a el-señala al escritor- De que nos deje salir de aquí de el siguiente al próximo programa pasado

: Uf, nadie me puede convencer de nada

**11 sable:te boy a sequestra y no es pergunta...no me pregunten el porque solo les dire que se los dare en el proximo cap**

: No te dejare hacerlo :D

**Abby:bueno eso fue todo**  
**Alex:que le aras a sable**  
**Abby:no lo se pero lo pensare**  
**Robin:lo violaras**  
**Abby:no yo no soy una enferma mental** (uff, que alivio saberlo)  
**Alex:aja**  
**Abby:bueno como cieran no me crean**  
**Robin:lol ya nos vamos o que**  
**Abby:a si e bueno**  
**Alex:ya no**  
**Abby:ok bueno despidanse**  
**Alex y Robin:adios**  
**Abby:chao chao**

: La siguiente es** Mari**

(**aparece la misma pelinegra con blusa a rayas negras y blancas falda negras y zapatillas negras)**  
**Mari:EPISODIO SIN REGLAS QUE GENIAL AHORA VERÁN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS MUAJAJAJJAJ!**  
**Cuddles viola a Toothy salvaje mente enfrente de la puta de Giggles**

A Cuddles les cae una pocion y comienza a violar a Toothy enfrente de Giggles

**Giggles por aver estado con varios hombres a la vez te sentencio a morir ahogada,quemada,masacrada y decapitada por todos los de HTF,Vocaloid,OCS y cualquier persona que sabe que eres puta**

Giggles: Claro que no!

Luka: Bueno...

Len: No podemos decir que seas tan "santa"

Luego TD comienza a ahogar, quemar, masacrar y decapitar a Giggles

**Nutty te reto a que comas un montón de dulce pero sin azúcar ni graciado y que sepan a sopa de verduras**

Nutty: NOOOOOO!

TD obliga a Nutty a comer dulces sabor a sopa de verduras sin azúcar ni nada no-nutritivo

**Cub tu conviértete en adolescente y castra vivo a tu propio padre**

Cub se convierte en adolescente y castra vivo a Pop

**Mime yo quiero que estés borracho y que grites a todo pulmón quien te gusta aunque estés mudo dilo**

Mime se emborracha, luego agarra mucho aire y grita, pero no se escucha ningún sonido, el vuelve a hacer lo mismo incontables veces hasta que se cansa

**Splendont tu dijiste que no te gustaba ninguna chica de HTF asique te reto a que digas su nombre**

Splendont: Yo creo que mejor me lo guardare

: -pensando- Mientras dramatismo, mejor

**Splendid dime porque rayos violaste a Lammy solo un inbecil drogado lo haría**

Splendid: DIMELO A MI!

**Sniffles con que te gustan las hormigas he pues quiero que estés lleno de hormigas rojas y negras en todo el cuerpo y sin poder quitártelas al menos que admitas que te gusta Nutty y le des un beso de lengua**

Sniffles: YO NO SOY GAY!-comienza a intentar quitarse las hormigas de todo el cuerpo-.

**Shifty y Lifty sigo enojara porque me robaron el bolso así que quiero que me digan lo que mas les gusta en todo el mundo entero y que lo que ustedes aman se destruya en un millón de pedazos enfrente de ustedes dos**

Aparece un diamante y se rompe en un millón de pedazos en frente de los dos, ellos casi se mueren al ver eso

**Disco bear tu me caes mal desde el momento en que te vi en la tele asique lo que quiero esque seas despellejado y castrado por todas las mujeres de HTF,Vocaloid y cualquier otra que te odie**

Todos despellejan, castran y etc a Disco Bear

**Flippy aunque seas el personaje que yo mas quiero te reto a que te conviertas en mujer y que tengas un hijo con Flipqy quieras o no**

Flippy se convierte en mujer

Luego le cae una poción a Fliqpy y comienza a violar a Flippy (Creo que tendremos que esperar 9 meses para el niño)

**Flaky como todos an dicho la preferida** (Yo no tengo favoritismo por nadie...) **debe sufrir por eso quiero que digas que odias a Flippy a todo pulmón y que prefieres a Splendid (esto va a estar bueno)**

Flaky: E-E-ESO NO E-ES VERDAD! Y-Y-Y NO LO-TD la amenaza con un cuchillo- L-lo siento-mira a Flippy- O-O-O-ODIO FLIPPY Y M-ME GUSTA SPLENDID!

Flippy: No importa,no es verdad

**Handy como he visto que sufres por no tener brazos quiero que los tengas pero que te apunten las piernas**

Handy: Prefiero poder caminar, gracias

**Lammy ati por ser perra se te sentencia a ser ahorcada,destripada y machacada por las personas que les isiste daño o a las que le caigas mal**

Todos ahorcan, destripan, y machacan a Lammy

**Lumpy como no ayudaste a Flippy con su problema quiero que el mismo te ahorque y te mate**

Flippy comienza a ahorcar a Lumpy hasta que muere

**Russell asique te gusta ser pirata verdad pues quiero que estés en el barco de los piratas del caribe no con los que son humanos con los que son criaturas del mar**

Russel aparece en medio del barco de los monstruos

Russel: Oh diablos...-todos lo comienzan a golpear-.

**The mole como Lumpy te dejo ciego y como eres medico quiero que le hagas una sirujia de pulmón y de trasplante Giggles por haber salido contigo**

Aparece Lumpy en una sala de cirugías

Lumpy:-viendo un papel- Muy bien, solo tengo que...-se le cae el pulmón a la basura donde había cientos de vidrios rotos- Oh no!-saca el pulmón el cual esta todo agujerado- Ya que...-comienza a ponerle el pulmón a Giggles-.

Unos minutos después...

Giggles despierta y comienza a vomitar sangre hasta que muere

**Toothy tu reto sera que te saques los ojos tu mismo para que le hagas compañía a The mole**

TD le saca los ojos a Toothy

**Truffles quiero que cantes la canción romeo y cinderella con el vestuario**

Truffles se pone un vestido y comienza a cantar Romeo y Cinderella, haciendo que todos comiencen a reír

**Petunia por ser perra y aver besado a Flippy tu sentencia sera que te degollen,pisoteen y te hornee para hacer tacos de barbacoa con tig**

TD degolla a Petunia, luego la mete en una maquina que hace completamente picadillo a el cuerpo de Petunia, luego comienza a hacer tacos con la carne

**Mr. Pickles quiero que Lammy sea tu sirvienta y haga todo lo que tu le digas y lo hará sin excepciones**

Lammy: Oh mierda...

Mr Pickles: -rie maleficamente- Ahora sufrirás!

**A todos los vocaloid no me decido cual es mi favorito asique quiero que pelen a muerte para demostrar quien de ustedes es el mejor de todos**

Luka: Pero por que pelear si estamos hablando de cantar?

Mari : -golpea a Luka- No me cuestiones!

**Bien eso es todo a antes de que me valla una simple pregunta me odian?**

HTF Y Vocaloid: SI!

Corona: Odio a todos

Trisha: B-b-bueno, n-no me h-has hecho n-n-nada, a-así que n-no

Mariel: Em, si digo que si me harás algo malo?

: Yo no dio a nadie, de hecho, me hace apreciarlos mas

: La siguiente es nuestra gran amiga** Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F**

**Hiker: Vaya la cosa... -Tirada en el suelo al lado de Roy.**  
**Roy: See...- Tirado en el suelo a lado de Hiker.**  
**Kiorra: -Los mira y se tira en el suelo.- ¿Qué hacen?**  
**R&H: Estamos en el suelo.**  
**Kiorra: ¿Y por qué?-**  
**R&H: Cosas de la vida. No inicies.**  
**Llega ¿Marth? con... ¿...?**  
**Marth: ¡Y las preguntas! (8) Sniffles.**  
**Hiker: Vaya cosa... Era porque el gato estaba sentado en su cola,...-Cambio drástico de personalidad.- ¡Y doctora Martha, doctora Marta, doctora Martha, Martha Corazón! (8)-Marth la mira enfadado.- Ya, ya. Ahora probemos tu inteligencia con una simple pregunta... Esta es una mujer que NO NACIÓ, cuya madre dejo de ser virgen hasta que su nieto murió. ¿Cómo se llamo la mujer, la madre de la mujer y el nieto? Tiene que ver con la religión**

Sniffles: Soy ateo

**Roy: -Empuja a Kiorra.- ¡Giggles!**  
**Hiker y Kiorra: ¡Asalta cunas! ¡Cuddles tiene 17!-Miran a Giggles asustados.- Aléjese de nosotros.**

Giggles: Que tiene de malo?

Cuddles: La edad no importa en el amor

**Marth: ¡Cuddles!**  
**Hiker: Ah... Era "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?" ¡Ah! Sabía que olvidaba algo. ¿Qué se siente ser conejo amarillo del bosque sacado de la película de Alicia?**

Cuddles: No se, no estuve ahí

**Roy y Kiorra: Sable.- Se miran.**  
**Hiker: Q...Q Que lindo... Me dices Holmes... Y .-Cambio drástico de personalidad ¡Di no a la bipolaridad!- Picarón Te vas con una lectora .-Ojos... ¿Picarones? XD.- ¿Cómo te fue?**

: No entendí

**Roy: Toothy.**  
**Hiker: Me recuerdas a Chester...-Todo normal hasta que... [La base de datos de virus a sid...].- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Sale corriendo.**  
**Roy: Como ella decía. ¿Tu madre te dio chupón hasta tus 14 años o qué?**

Toothy: Mi madre no hizo tal cosa ¬¬

**Kiorra y Marth: No tiene el mismo toque...-Miran a Roy.**  
**Roy: ¡Mentiras!- Kiorra y Marth alzan el pulgar.-**  
**Marth: ¡Petunia!**  
**Roy: Nobodys perfect! (8) ¡¿Qué se siente ser tachada de bitch?!-**

Petunia: ES HORRIBLE!

**Marth: Russell**  
**Roy: ¡Tranquilo amigo! ¡No te exaltes! O.O Era un pregunta mi amigo. ¿Por qué tan griton últimamente? ¿Me odias? (Cabe decir que Hiker es una dramatica).**

Russel: No te odio, pero no hagas ese tipo de preguntas

**Kiorra: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Lammy!**  
**Roy: Todo Lammy mi dios... ¿No saben que los puede matar virtualmente?**

Todos: Eso no se puede...ya lo intentamos

**Marth: Luka y Rin.**  
**Roy: Explíquenme su odio...**

Luka y Rin: No nos odiamos-confundidas-.

**Marth: Len y Rin.**  
**Roy: ¡Díganle no al incesto Kagamine! ¡Ustedes son REFLEJOS! ¡No novios! (Bueno... son hermanos).**

Len y Rin: POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE LO ENTIENDE!

**Kiorra: Kaito.**  
**Roy: Hermano, olvídala. Olvida a Miku, ¡Ella no vale la pena!**

Kaito se cruza de brazos sin decir nada

**Marth: Vocaloids.**  
**Roy: ¿Quieren a su mejor cantante? Bien, por popularidad al ser la 1ra muchos dirán ¡Es Miku! Pero ¡Su voz es insoportable! (Sin ofender, algunas si te quedan pero otras es mejor no cantarlas). En mi opinión ¡Luka es la mejor cantante! (Bueno... Femenino es entre ella y Gumi. Masculino ¡GAKUPO!).**

Luka: Gracias

Rin y Len: Y NOSOTROS QUE?!

Kaito: Bueno, no soy el mejor

Miku: Bueno, esta bien, igual, somos un equipo, no?-pregunta a hacia los demás-.

Vocaloid: Claro!

**Kiorra: -Mira como vuelve la autora.- ¡Todos!**  
**Hiker: -Llega del closet (?).- ¡Denme un abrazo virtual !-Con un cartel de Abrazos Gratis.- Es que su lectora es una solitaria ToT... ¡Y me traume con esto XD!**

Todos abrazan a Hiker

**Kiorra, Marth y Roy: ¡Y por último! ¡Trisha!**  
**Hiker: Hay que diseñar el plan. Te avisare en algún momento mi secuaz.**

Trisha: O-ok

**Flik-Hastaotra.**

: La siguiente es** SSFF HTF**

**Se encuentran a todos con ropa normal**  
**Selly: !la puta de tu madre frippy, dejame! *huyendo de frippy***  
**Friqpy: ah canijo e_e *pone a selly atras suyo***  
**Samy: *suspira y coge a frippy de la oreja* ya la violastes las veces que te violó, asique ya dejala *le retuerce la oreja***  
**Frippy: !ay!, ya ya, !pareces mi esposa! D:(**  
**Samy: *saca una tijera* que digistes?**  
**Frippy: noo ,el pelo nooo D:**

**Preguntas:**

**Handy te lo dije , te lo dije, jajajajaja**

Handy: ¬¬

**Miku mmm bueno n.n**

Miku solo sonríe

**The mole vaya the mole tu eres el único "VIEJO" aquí, como se siente? UnU**

Mole: MAL!

**Kaito no mientas bien que aun te gusta miku asique no seas fliqpy digo pendejo y diselo**

Kaito: Claro que no!

Fliqpy: A quien le llamas pendejo?!

**Luka alguna vez haz salido con gakupo?**

Luka: Bueno, si, algunas veces

**Fliqpy ... !TU HARAZ YAOI CON FLIPPY Y DID Y CREEME QUE SERAS EL UKE! D:(**

Fliqpy: Jódete-ve que el escritor tiene una poción- Y TU NO TE ATRE...-le cae la poción a el y a Flippy y Splendid-.

Los tres comienzan a hacer yaoi siendo el Uke Fliqpy

**Lolololol did, te sentistes ofendido con lo que le dije al travesti este? O,o**

Splendid: No claro que no, es mas, me alaga-sarcasmo-.

**Flippy la misma pregunta (ojo seras el seme no es suficiente?!)**

Flippy: Opino lo mismo que Splendid

**Sable osea no te gusta mucho el yuri ni el hentai eso significa que... !TE GUSTA EL YAOI! *lo abraza* si no te gusta no importa :3**

: Todo el hombre que no le fascine ver porno anime es gay?!

Gabo: Gay!

**TD bueno quedas ahora en SEGUNDO pero como soy buena persona (lol?) Porque trabajas para el? *senialando a sable***

: Lo contrate para que me ayudara con Fliqpy y los demás

**Thoothy bonita violación eh? .w.**

Toothy se queda en silencio

**Truffles yo te lo adverti ...**

Truffles: Esta que drogas consume?

**Flaky y Trisha ay no se pongan asi *n* ,les hare unos vestidos nwn (quieran o no!)**

Flaky: N-n-no es p-para t-t-tanto

**Lumpy buenoo ya mole se vengo de ti nwn ,que sientes sobre eso? **

Lumpy: emm patata

**Mujeres asd que les excita? (Piensenlo bien si no responden , adios vestidos de diamantes eue)**

Luka: Quien va a decir tal barbaridad?

Petunia Giggles y Lammy miran los vestidos de diamante, luego Luka las golpea a las tres

Giggles Petunia y Lammy: OYE!

Luka: Es por su bien

**Petunia pues putania como te trata la vida? (Por vida me refiero a handy y trata si ya te golpeo xD)**

Handy:¬¬ síguete riendo...

**Don't pero si odias el azul porque tu cinta es azul? ._.**

Splendont: El azul no lo odio, a el si-señala a Splendid-.

**Sniffles toma *le da una caja de chocolates* para que te endulce la vida (lo necesitas xD)**

Sniffles: Gracias...-Nutty le quita los dulces y los devora- HEY!

**Len/Rin blanco/a rubio/a de ojos azules y no se gustan?!**

Len: Somos hermanos!

Rin: Por eso somos parecidos

**Pop emm porque siempre , SIEMPRE, matas a tu hijo?**

Pop: Suele pasar no?-ríe nerviosamente-.

**Mr pickles pero no hay alguien mas que te guste? (Digo mariel, trisha, miku, luka, rin estan disponibles .-.)**

Mr Pickles: Mi vida ya no tiene sentido

**Shifty y Lifty ursh tomen *les da un diamante del tamaño de un gato a cada uno***

Shifty y Lifty: TE AMAMOS!-abrazan a Samy-.

**Cub aww !MATENLO!**

TD asesina a Cub

**Cuddles mi lindo conejito ::3 como te ha tratado giggles**

Cuddles: Bien, estar con ella es como el paraíso

Giggles: Awww-se besan-.

**Lammy porque quieres matar a flaky? Que te ha hecho? (Admitelo flippy nunca te querra)**

Lammy: ESA PERRA NUNCA TENDRÁ A FLIPPY!

Truffles: Que no sabes que ya se casaron perra?

Todos: Es cierto

**Brambus se fue a la guerra , que dolor , que dolor, que pena, brambus se fue a la guerra,y , nunca volvera :3. DB, BM y POP digan sus pecados capitales!**

Discobear: EL SER COOL!

BM: Yo no tengo

Pop: Ser...responsable?

Todos: ¬¬ en serio?

**Samy: bueno selly el plan es simple, solo tienes que bailarle el levan polkka a frippy , y dejara de joderte nwn**  
**Selly: ... *vestida como miku* me siento gulosa ._.**  
**Friqpy: ahh cayate e_e *mete a selly y a frippy a un cuarto* te apuesto lo que quieras a que la va a violar ._.** (Fue lo primero que pense)  
**Samy: dudo que frippy no tenga autocontrol**  
**Friqpy: ... !TE VIOLO 22 VECES! !Y DICES QUE TIENE AUTOCONTROL?!**  
**Samy: tu me violastes 2 veces y no salistes de tu cuarto por 2 semanas e_e**  
**Friqpy: ... !Tenia razones!**  
**Samy: dime 2 e_e**  
**Friqpy: ...**

**Retos**

**Petunia giggles y lammy YURI**

Petunia, Giggles y Lammy comienzan a hacer yuri

**Trisha y flaky tomen *les da un vestido rojo y un vestido crema sin mangas***

Trisha y Flaky: Gra-gracias -agarran los vestidos-.

**Flippy fliqpy y Did ustedes haran un trío y el seme sera did! Asique haganlo!**

Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendid comienzan a hacer un trió...sexual ahora siendo el seme Splendid

**Trisha besa apasionadamente a ... !MARIEL!**

Trisha se besa con Mariel, acabando los dos sonrojadas

**Mariel ... Ariel vistete como la sirena ariel**

Mariel se viste como la sirena Ariel

Mariel: Esto es vergonzoso-oculta su rostro con sus manos-.

**Fliqpy *lo noquea y trae un encendedor y le quema el pelo* !ustedes no digan quien fue! *mirando amenazante a todos***

Todos: Ok

**Y por ultimo hagamos un caso Sable sera el juez petunia y flippy seran los acusados sniffles sera el abogado y los demas el jurado (son acusados de infidelidad!)**

Aparecen todos en un tribunal

Mariel: Caso numero uno del día, Flippy y Petunia son acusados por infidelidad

: Como se declaran?

Flippy y Petunia: INOCENTES!

: Que pase el acusador

Cuddles: Y por que yo?

Giggles: Eres el primero que tenia un traje

Cuddles: -suspira- Bueno, los dos acusados, se encontraron en un vídeo besándose-pone el vídeo en la tv-.

Todos comienzan a murmurar

Sniffles: Ahora, esta bebida-saca una bebida- Fue el alcohol que se sirvió en la fiesta, puedes leer que dice atrás en la etiqueta?- se la da a el escritor-.

: Aviso: No beber mas de 12 cervezas, si no, el individuo no controlara sus acciones

Sniffles: Y como sabemos, los acusados tomaron mucha cerveza, al igual que muchas otras personas, no es así? Escritor?-insinuando-.

: Yo-yo no tome nada!

Sniffles: En serio? Estas muy seguro?

: FALLO EN FAVOR DE FLIPPY Y PETUNIA!

Los dos comienzan a festejar

**Samy: y bien?**  
**Friqpy: emm si me dejo pegar una bofetada dejaras de preguntarme? O,oU**  
**Samy: *le da una bofetada fuerte* es de mala educacion responder con otra pregunta e_e**  
**Friqpy: *se soba* !porque fue fuerte?!**  
**Samy: tu nunca me dijistes que tipo de bofetada querias o3o**  
**Friqpy: auch D: si dolio maldición! (Rimo? xd)**  
**(((((Bye byeeee))))**  
**737**

: La ultima es **Rose Darkness In The Nightmare**

**Aparece Roxana vestida con una camisa roja,jeans azules rotos de rodillas y un gorro de oso panda.**  
**Yo: Hola! Ahora a repartir tortura!**  
**Aparecen Serenty,Daiana y Rose.**  
**Rose: Yo quiero comenzar primero!**  
**Roxana: Ok! Pero recuerda lo que te dije...**  
**Rose: Ok!**  
**1-Giggles,Lammy y Splendid: Como me llamaron...-Un aura negra-Díganlo o les irán peor...**

Giggles Lammy y Splendid comienzan a correr mientras que Rose los perseguía con una katarna

**Roxana: Les recomiendo que se lo digan en la cara y morirían de ahí...**  
**2- Fliqpy: Que tal la violación?**

Fliqpy: -maldice en voz baja con un escalofrió-.

**Roxana: Eres una pervertida...**  
**Rose: No lo soy...**  
**Roxana: Y porque en mi CS no eres una pervertida?** (Aquí pervertidas tenemos a montones!)  
**Rose: Porque no y punto!**  
**Roxana: Ok..**  
**3-Petunia: Gracias por limpiar el cuarto!**

Petunia: De nada

**4- Flaky: Mata a...FLIQPY!**

Flaky se acerca lentamente por detrás a Fliqpy, pero el se voltea y la asusta haciendo que esta se desmaye

**Daiana: Ahora sigo yo!**  
**1- Flaky: Besa a Flippy!**

Flaky se besa con Flippy

**2- Fliqpy: Pelea contra mi!**  
**3- Splendid: Pelea también contra mi!**

Fliqpy y Splendid comienzan a pelear contra Rose

**4- TD: Mata a alguien!**

TD asesina a Flippy

**Serenty: Ahora sigo yo!**  
**1- Fliqpy: Tu si me caes bien,necesito una ayuda tengo que matar varias personas,me ayudas?**

Fliqpy: Si si como sea...-desaparece-.

**2- Splendid: tu si me caes bien,a si que em...me dejare violar por ti-Avergonzada-.**

: Wow, es la primera vez que veo eso

A Splendid le cae una poción y arrastra a Serenty a un cuarto

**Daiana: WTF?! Pero Serenty tu odias a los pervertidos...**  
**Serenty: Si pero ya lo supere.**  
**3- Flaky: Besa a Toothy!**

Flaky se besa rápidamente con Toothy ante los celos de Flippy

**4- Cuddles: Odias a Giggles?**

Cuddles: Claro que no! es mi novia

**Terminamos!**  
**CHAO!**

: Bueno, acabamos

Todos: SI!-celebran-.

Luego vemos como una red cae encima del escritor

: QUE?! AYUDA!

Flippy: Por que lo haríamos?

Kaito: Hemos sufrido mucho, creo que ese sera tu castigo

¿?: Te dije que te secuestraria :3

: NOOOOO!-desaparecen-.

Todos se quedan en silencio

Mariel: No estamos siendo muy malos con el?

Petunia: No digas estupideces, el nos metió aquí-le pega un sape-.

**Bueno, fin del octavo capitulo, tengo un aviso, no se si sea bueno, oh malo, pero estoy en duda si actualizo puntual o semanal como siempre lo hago, tengo un pequeño problema con mi PC y la mandare a arreglar, no se si tarde mucho o poco, pero les aviso desde ahora, en fin, un saludito! adiós y hasta la próxima!**

**Por cierto, si no lo saben, el invitado especial sera: El usuario ElGabo226, pregúntenle lo que quieran! (Samy, no desaproveches esta oportunidad jeje)**


	10. Cercanías

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, trayéndoles el noveno episodio de este Chat Show...Verdad o reto...y pues bueno...si me preguntan algo no se los respondo, tuve una malisimo fin de semana, esperaba actualizar el viernes pero la computadora se tardo en arreglar hasta el jueves, estuve ausente el viernes y hoy estoy aquí haciendo esto a la corre que te pillo, y de todas maneras tengo mucha creatividad hoy, sábado en fin, vamos con lo que nos interesa, que comience el noveno episodio! (Por cierto, antes que nada Gabo, el invitado especial de hoy, estuvo haciendo parte del episodio, si hay algo raro...culpenlo a el)**

Todos estaban comiendo en el comedor

Miku estaba al lado de Len y Kaito estaba ardiendo de celos, por su parte, Shifty y Lifty estaban hablando con Truffles acerca de el precio por su cámara detiene-tiempo

Len: Cuanto tiempo tengo que fingir?

Miku: Hasta que el este muy celoso

Len: Recuerdame por que te ayudo

Miku: Recuerdas aquel concierto en el que Rin te ato arriba del escenario? Y quien fue quien te salvo de no caer?!

Len: ... Eres buena amiga

Por su parte, el escritor entraba al living con otra persona

¿?: Sabias que ver yuri te hace buena persona?

: Claro...tu, buena persona

Corona: El es...

Truffles: Gabo!-chocan puños- Que haces aquí bro?

Gabo: No pos, aquí chambeando de burro

: Es un invitado especial, así que, estará aquí, lamentablemente

Gabo: Si y pues que se arme la party!

: No, la ultima vez que hiciste una fiesta sin mi concientimiento...

Gabo corrió y le quito su cuchillo a Fliqpy

Fliqpy: Eh dame eso!

Gabo: CON QUE INTENTANDO MATARLA EH PERRA?!-señala a Trisha-.

Fliqpy: Estas loco verdad?

Gabo: Si, PERO ESO NO TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE TE DIGO!

: Ah, ya empezamos

Gabo: Te lo confiscare hasta nuevo aviso-guarda su cuchillo- Buenos días, señoritas-saluda caballerosamente a Trisha y a Mariel y luego se va-.

Mariel:-susurrándole a Trisha- Creo que le gustas-Trisha se sonroja levemente-.

Después de unos minutos...

Todos estaban en el escenario

Mariel: La primera es** Abby **

**Abby aparese con un chors vlanco una camisa rojo con rallas negras y con sandalias y su pelo suelto con putas rojas, Alex con un chors color negro camisa verde con convers y su tipico pelo despeinado , Robin con un chors azul claro con camisa vlanca con convers y su pelo acomodado.**  
**Abby:no me lo puedo creer primera ves que secuestro a alguien**  
**Robin:y que le isiste a sable T**  
**Abby:nada lo lleve a tomar cafe y lo lleve a un parrque intento huir pensando que lo violaria o algo asi y lo alcanse lo tire al suelo e ise que se tranquilizara y despues de un rato nos fuimos y dege que se fuera.**  
**Alex:y nada mas**  
**Abby:pues si yo no soy violadora ni asesina vueno debes en cuando y soy total mente birgen**  
**Robin:como nuca as tenido eso con alguien y no te en violdado**  
**Abby:pues no enralidad no y eso me alegra**  
**Alex:a triste tu vida**  
**Abby:por**  
**Robin:porque eso sicnifica que a nadie le gustas**  
**Abby:y**  
**Alex:mejor olvidalo ya preguntas y retos**  
**Abby:las repartiremos robin y alex inventen tres preguntas y tres retos y yo ago lo demas ok**  
**Alex y Robin :ok**  
**Abby:preguntas de Robin y Alex**

**PREGUNTAS**  
**Alex**  
**1todos:quien es el mas pedofilo de todos**

Todos miran a Discobear

**2thoty:porque no vas a un dentista para que te areglen los dientes**

Toothy: Ya lo hice, y la ultima vez termine con el cuello cortado

Lumpy ríe nerviosamente

**3Cuduls:que color te gusta**

Cuddles: Amarillo

**Robin**  
**4lumpy:por que la gallina cruso el camino**

Lumpy: Por que tenia patas

**5nutty:te una volsa de dulses**

Nutty: GRACIAS!-los devora-.

**6flaky:porque le tienes miedo a los pollos**

Flaky: E-e-es que, so-son tan...pe-pe-pequeños, y sus-sus pió y pió po-por todos la-la-lados Y SU-SU MIRADA DIABÓLICA!

Fliqpy: Pió

Flaky sale corriendo gritando

**Abby:bueno antes de poner mis preguntas quiero que conoscan a mi amigo jeff the killer**  
**Jeff:para que me trajiste a este lugar**  
**Abby:para que me alludes a matar**  
**Jeff:eso suena mucho mejor**  
**Abby:bueno te ablo despues de los retos ok**  
**Jeff:esta bien...jeff desaparese en las sombras**  
**Abby: no es adorable bueno mis preguntas**

**7mime:por que no hablas**

Mime alza los hombros

**8todos: ya se que les prometi contestar pero no se si lo pueda convenser pero lo intentare ok.**

Todos: ok

**9sable: los degas irse si dise no ise todo lo que pude**

: En serio ese es tu mejor intento?

Todos se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano

**10gigles:porque te gusta Cuduls**

Giggles: Por que es fiel, sincero, me gusta su forma de ser, es caballeroso y la persona ideal para mi

**11flipqy:te gusta que te violen o que**

Fliqpy: NO! YO VIOLO! NO ME VIOLAN!

**12todos:pregunta hiker es mujer o hombre no se ya me revolvi**

: A lo que se, que es mucho, es mujer (primera vez que preguntan algo de otro usuario)

**13sable:conoses a vegeta 777**

: No, por que preguntas?

**RETOS**  
**Abby**  
**1flaky:me ases un paste porfa**

Flaky: Ok

Flaky se va a la cocina, después de media hora regresa con un pastel

**2did:cemate en vida**  
**3flippy:escribele un poema a flaky de cuanto la amas y resitaselo**

Flippy: Sentir,  
sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...  
sentir que vivo para amarte.

Mujeres: Awwww

Flaky y Flippy se besan

**4russell:intenta esesinar a una orca esesina con una acha**

Aparece una orca

Russel salta arriba de esta con la hacha pero esta lo devora

**5gabo:ho si la bengansa ya abia dicho que no me gustaba sable y tu llegas con esto buen aora pagas tu actos que te coma una bibora gigante**

Aparece una víbora gigante y devora a Gabo

**6flipqy:mejor corre por que ya viene mi amigo jeff por ti para matarete le prometi que mataria a alguien y lo voi a cumplir asi que suerte jajajajajaj XD**  
**Alex**

Aparece Jeff

Fliqpy y Jeff comienzan a pelear

**7mime:que te muerda una bibora para ver si gritas**

A Mime lo muerde una vibora, este hace como si gritara pero en realidad no salia ningún ruido de el

**8lammy:di que te encanta ser puta o sino voy a soltar a los zombis violadores mutantes para que teviolen y te maten**

Lammy: SOY PUTA!-dice con miedo mirando a los zombies-.

**9lumpy:porque el sielo es azul contesta o sino que jeff te mate**

Lumpy: Por que quiere?

**Robin**  
**10did, don't, flipqy, truffles:concurso de vaile el mejor bailarin ganara no ser comido por zombis mutantes violadores jueses sable, flippy, Russell, td y handy**

Vemos como Splendid y Splendont comenzaban a bailar, Splendid agarro a Luka como pareja mientras que Splendont agarro a Rin, Truffles estaba bailando en Gentleman en solitario y Fliqpy simplemente estaba sentado en un rincón

Flippy: -susurrando- Creo que el mejor es Splendid, se entiende mejor con su pareja-vemos como Splendid le pisaba los pies a Luka cuando bailaban-.

Handy: Truffles no lo esta haciendo nada mal

Russel: Es mejor Splendont

Los tres terminaron de bailar

Los jueces comenzaron a hablar entre ellos

: El ganador, es...-toma hacia la cara de los competidores- Por una mayoría de votos, es...un empate entre Splendont y Splendid

Splendont y Splendid: REVANCHA!

Rin y Luka:-completamente golpeadas- NO!

**11shift y lifty:secuestren a sable, flaky, flippy, miku, kaito, trish, mariel, handy y Petunia y td metanlos en un closet y liberen a los zombis mutantes violadores por todas partes y les pagare con un diamante...claro si sobrebiben susura...**

Shifty y Lifty: OK

Todos los comienzan a golpear

**:tu bida no se a acabado y no importa si una perra como lammy no le gustas osea mirame yo estoy soltera y no me rindo se hobre y degala ir a esa perra te reto a que busques sitas por interne y salgas con una de ellas.**

**Abby:wow creo que nos edsageramos con y todo**  
**Robin y Alex:si**  
**Alex:y si bamos a la playa un rato**  
**Robin:que flogera pero quiero ir**  
**Abby:no se pero**  
**Alex:puedes invitar a alguien**  
**Robin:yo tambien puedo**  
**Alex:si**  
**Abby:sable puedo llevarme a rin, luka , flaky, flippy a la playa y te los regreso despues me los llevare al final delchat sohw y si tu quieres tambien puedes benirn diog no te obligo ...jaja nerviosa...**

: Claro, pero al final

Los mencionados celebran

**Alex:bueno ya me despido y no se les olbie sus trajes para la playa la los dichos**  
**Robin:bueno me despido**  
**Abby:una cosa mas sable espero que tu PC se recupere y si dises que si nos vemos despues del chat show y aora si chao chao .)**

**Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway **

**Hiker: ¡Oh dios! ¡Sableeeeeeeee!**  
**Roy: Pobre...**  
**Hiker: -Busca en el GPS que tenia su lugar ya que la muy acosadora de esta lectora, en la última fiesta le puso un chip de rastreo.- ¡Te encontrare Sable! ¡Sin ti no hay vida en el CS! (Y sin TD tampoco ._.).**  
**Roy: ¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco! ¡AHUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se suben a un caballo y van en busca de Sable.** (Algún día se rendirá?)  
**Kiorra: -Sale del techo,- Oh... Bueno... Hola... -Cri, cri, cri...- ¡Vocaloid!**  
**Aparece Marth con una lista.**  
**Marth: -Se aclara la voz.- ¡NOO! ¡Se me olvidaron! ¡Perdonen! ¡Pero si es un dueto! ¡Dios! ¡Ustedes son los amos! ¡Los masters de los masters! Solista hay que dejárselo a Luka, a ella le queda perfect (O.o ¿Desde cuando soy gringa?) ¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde esta Gakupo? ¿Solo ustedes llegaron sanos y salvos?**

Miku: Creo que no vino al ultimo concierto con nosotros

Kaito: Tenia una cena familiar

Rin: Pobre de el...

**Kiorra: ¡Cuddles!**  
**Marth: ¡Mi amigo! ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero no manches! (Mary: ¡Hay! ¡Me manche! ¡Maldita bebida!) ¡Ella es aparte de bitch (Lo gringo ataca de nuevo) es asalta cunas!**

Cuddles: Claro que no!

**Kiorra: ¡Gabo!**  
**Marth: No es por nada pero... ¿Tienes un problema de acoso hacia Trisha? (Aunque es lindo, si Trisha no gustara de cierta persona quedarían perfectos).** (Yo creo que no...Pervertido sexual, tímida, no es buena combinación)

Gabo: Nope...-murmura- Ademas, esta plana

: Traumado

**Kiorra: ¡Toothy!**  
**Marth: ¡No se lo que pensaste! Peroooo... ¡Yo hablaba del chupón del bebe! ¿O biberón? ¿En serio tu madre jamás te dio el chupón? ¡No tuviste infancia - sin ofender - ! ¿Ninguna vez te lo dio?**

Toothy: NO TODOS ERAMOS RICOS!

**Kiorra: Russellin!**  
**Marth: ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? (Ya hasta se me olvido) ¡Pero es bueno saber que no estas molesto conmigo! ¿Eres feliz ahí?**

Russel: NO! ME QUIERO IR A EL MAR!

**Kiorra: ¿Disco Bear? O.o**  
**Mary: ¡Perdiste el toque!**

Discobear: No hay nadie como yo

**Kiorra: Lo sé... ¡No importa!**  
**Marth: No han hecho más que tacharte de esto, aquello y matarte de mil maneras. Yo digo que eres buena onda y eres cool. No te pareces a Michael Jackson (¡Es un pecado decir que es así! -Para mí-) pero me recuerdas a él ¿Por qué no los matas a todos con... este sanwich -Le da un sanwich?**  
**Kiorra: HTF!**  
**Marth: ¿Han pensado en hacer una nueva versión de mil maneras de morir O.o? (Muchas Ms juntas en ese programa XD).**

HTF: Queremos vivir en paz, gracias

**Hiker y Roy desde lejos: ¡SABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡TE ENCONTRAREMOS!**  
**Flik-Yaseperdieron... (Honores de Kiorra)**.

Mariel: La siguiente es** Mari **

**Truffles tu me dijiste que a Pamela Ardeson porque cambiaste de opinión?**

Truffles: Y por que no las dos?

Gabo: Sabe!-chocan puños los dos-.

**Luka porque odias a Flipqy?**

Luka: Por que se la pasa asesinando gente

**Len que te parece si haces una piyamada con mi hermano tranquilo el es amigable**

Len: Por mi esta bien-desaparece-.

**Rin te gustaría que les hiciéramos bromas a nuestros hermanos y las subiéramos a youtube**

Rin: No es mala idea jeje

**Shifty y Lifty ademas de robar y apostar que les gusta hacer?**

Shifty y Lifty: Ver robos en la televisión

**Mariel bueno primero hola y perdon por no haberte saludado antes segundo me podrías decir que paso con Trisha y los disfraces de duende y tercero descuida tu me caes bien y no te haré nada pero porque me odias?**

Mariel: No recuerdo...creo que era un concurso, pero fue hace unos...4 años, y por lo otro, no te odio, pero la ultima vez que respondí a esa pregunta...no paso nada bonito

**Cuddles no volveré a decir nada malo de ti me agrada tanto que a pesar de lo que digan de ti y de Giggles eres un buen novio y amento que tengas sida**

Cuddles: No tengo, ya me hice un examen

**Miku no me esperaba que salieras a escondidas con Rin aunque ya se la razón por la que lo haces no diré nada**

Miku: Rin?

**Splendid si sabes que lo que te dijeron de Cub es mentira y mataste a un bebe indefenso que cruel...que cruel**

Splendid: Mierda...

**Corona primero hola segundo porque a Petunia?**

Corona: No se, fue la primera que vi

**Sable tranquilo soy muy paciente pero quisiera saber si el bebe que va a tener Flippy sera niño o niña ayy ojala sea niña a y por cierto lo que dije de Flaky de la preferida debe morir no me refería a ti**

: Bueno, podría acelerar el proceso, y respondiendo lo otro, es que, preferida siempre suena como la preferida de la autora o el autor en una historia

**Mr. Pickles estas satisfecho con que Lammy haya sido tu lacaya**

Mr Pickles: No

**Ayyy Lammy por dios porque no aceptas que Flippy nunca te va a corresponder duele pero es verdad**

Lammy: MIENTES!

Mariel: El siguiente es** Alukar2013**

**Alukar: Okey, me quedo claro que tu te tomas muy en serio tus promesas...-estaba amarrado a una silla-.**  
**Nein: Cállate!-lo golpea con un palo-.**  
**Alukar: YA DÉJAME!**  
**Nein: Este es tu castigo, es eso oh...esto-muestra el palo y sonríe siniestramente- Preferiría lo segundo** (Creo que se que significa eso...auch)  
**Alukar: Prefiero esto!**  
**Media hora después...**  
**Alukar estaba desatado**  
**Alukar: Bueno, después de ese inconveniente**  
**Nein: Alukar perdió una apuesta por si preguntan**  
**Alukar: Suerte que no dije "lo que fuera"**  
**Nein: Da igual, tu no lo aprovechas como una persona normal lo haría**  
**Alukar: Tu estas loca, no sabes que es una mujer normal**  
**Nein: Ser normal es para aburridos, yo se aprovechar mi vida**  
**Alukar: PERO SI TU ERES...Ah no se para que lo digo, nunca cambias**  
**Nein solo ríe un poco**  
**Preguntas**  
**Sable: No entendí el final, eres el mas poderoso, aun siendo hamburguesa lo eras, tienes pociones, el poder de la narración, y una inofensiva red te atrapa...me estas jodiendo?**

El escritor solo ríe nerviosamente

**Gabo: Te conozco muy poco, de hecho, muy poco, pero...por que proteges a Trisha?**

Gabo: Por que quiero

El escritor solo rodó los ojos

**Petunia: Tu eres culpable para mi, en fin, que opinas de que un alien esta detrás de ti?**

Petunia: Que?-voltea-.

Alukar: Lol

**Kaito: Que es lo que mas odias en el mundo?**

Kaito: Las personas interesadas

**Luka: Bien hecho con lo de las mujeres cuando les dijeron lo de los vestidos de diamantes, tu pregunta es, Cuantas veces te encontraste con una fan mujer que te amaba (hablo de que le gustabas a ella) y que hiciste? Como reaccionaste?**

Luka: Bueno si me a pasado, y reaccione como toda persona normal, sorprendida, y solo le firme un autógrafo y me tome una foto con ella, me sentí extraña

**Miku: Había escuchado que tu solías ser, en su momento, la mejor cantante del mundo, que tan cierto era eso?**

Miku:-sonrojada- Bueno, es un poco cierto

**Flippy: Como reaccionaste cuando supiste que Flaky estaba embarazada? Espera...no lo sabias?**

Flippy: QUE?!

Flaky: QUE-QUE?! NO-NO ES CIERTO!

**Corona: Te vas a ir? cuando? (Leí lo del capitulo anterior, y creo que entendí eso)**

Corona: Si, por fin me voy de este lugar

**Toothy: Que dices cuando te dicen que te pareces a Ronaldinho?**

Toothy: Los ignoro

**Alukar: Sigues**  
**Nein: Ok**  
**Retos**  
**Cuddles: Acepta que tu novia es una puta, oh si no, TD te asesinara**

Cuddles: NUNCA!

TD lo asesina

**Flaky: Que linda, y violable eres :3-Flaky se aleja de ella- pero que mal que eres puta, bueno tu reto sera quitarle su cuchillo a Fliqpy**

Flaky: Ok

Flaky se escabulle por detrás de Fliqpy, pero este se voltea y la asesina

**Petunia: Putania, te queda bien, anda di tu nombre...DILO!-saca un cuchillo-.**

Petunia: PUTANIA!

**Fliqpy: Quiero tu cuchillo, creo que lo utilizare para matar a alguien**

Fliqpy: Primero muerto

Nein: Eso se puede arreglar-saca una escopeta y lo asesina- Adiós!-saluda sonriente con el cuchillo en la mano antes de desaparecer-.

**Truffles: Pervertido...eso me gusta, tu reto sera intentar tomarle una foto a una mujer de ahí desnuda**

Truffles: Ya lo hice-saca muchas fotos de su bolsillo- Gracias a mi cámara que detiene el tiempo!

Gabo: Dame una-Truffles le pasa una foto- Oh, Luka

Mujeres: DEN-DEN-DENME ESO!-comienzan a quitarles las fotos a los dos-.

**HTF: Quiero que entre todos diseñen un plan para secuestrar a...quien es la mas débil?, ah si claro, Trisha, quien sera protegida por los demás, la recompensa sera: Un día fuera de aquí, ojo, solo UN día**

HTF: Ok

Trisha grito y comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por los HTF

Gabo: EH PERRAS DÉJENLA EN PAZ!-comienza a correr detrás de ellos-.

: Y ustedes no se supone que deben de evitar que la secuestren?-mira a Vocaloid y a los demás-.

Vocaloid: Creo que el lo tiene arreglado-miran que Gabo estaba golpeando salvajemente a Fliqpy y a Flippy-.

**Nein: Ya**  
**Alukar: Bien, y nuestro reto final al invitado especial**  
**Gabo: Quiero que tu seas teletransportado a un cuarto donde estara tu peor MIEDO!**

Gabo: NO!

Gabo es teletransportado a un cuarto

Gabo: NO! NO LO HAGAS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nein: Ese reto es con todo mi amor para ti :3**  
**Alukar y Nein: ADIOS!**

**SSFF HTF**

**Se encuentra a selly con un vestido blanco y botas rosas frippy y friqpy vestidos de blanco y negro**  
**Selly: ay ,extraño a samy *n***  
**Frippy: quien es samy? ._.**  
**Selly: ah, cierto ,les borre la memoria *murmurando para si misma***  
**Friqpy: si, además , porque la extrañas? ._.**  
**Selly: preguntas! )/**

**Preguntas: (de ahora en adelante las hará selly)**  
**Oh gabo, gabo, gabo uwu solo "quieres" a trisha porque harás que haga yuri con mariel, no?! 3:(**

Gabo: Esa pregunta es muy personal

: El esta traumado por que una de sus personajes favoritas murió por una estupidez cuando cayo de las escaleras (es un anime) y Gabo prometió que cada personaje que le guste la protegerá como su hija

Gabo: MALDITOS PRODUCTORES!-comienza a llorar- POR QUE LO HICIERON?!

**Handy jeje ... Das mello ;n;**

Handy: ... Por que?

**Putania !Jodete tu! D:(**

Petunia: PUTA TU!

**Sable co-como pudistes dejar a estos libres?! *senialando a flippy y petunia* merecen estar en la cárcel como mínimo cadena perpetua! ):c**

: Sus argumentos eran los apropiados

**Fliqpy pues si te dije pendejo ,y?!**

Fliqpy: TE MATARE!

**Sable (de nuevo xd) te pido por favor que no nombres a samy, si?**

: Que le habrás hecho?

**Splendid asd :c jodete**

Splendid: Tu mas

**Flippy jodete pero con flaky c:**

Flippy: A ELLA NO LA METAS EN ESTO!

**Don't ohhhh da igual e*e**

Splendont solo se queda en silencio

**Luka asd esos de ahí son naturales? *senialando a sus "herencias"***

Luka: Claro que si-se cubre con sus manos-.

**Rin y Len asd o\\\: no sabia que se querían así e3e**

Rin y Len: Insinúas algo?

**Kaito mira o le confiesas todo a miku o te castro D:(**

**Miku lo mismo!**

Kaito y Miku: NO!-los dos son castrados-.

**Pop DB y BM yo hablaba si han cometido : lujuria, pereza, soberbia, gula, envidia, ira, codicia :3 que putos :33:**

Pop,Db y BM: Claro que no!

**Flaky y Trisha les gusto el vestido? *3*)/e si**

Flaky y Trisha asienten con la cabeza

**Russell ser pirata no es tan bueno, eh?**

Russel: Depende de que hagas

**Lumpy asd :c Puto**

Lumpy: Uhg

**The mole alguna vez haz sentido las ganas de matar a alguien? (No cuenta lumpy)**

Mole: No, excepto a los que se burlan de mi!

**Sniffles D: *le da otra caja* cuidala ):c**

Sniffles: Ok

**Nutty alguien matelo!**

TD asesina a Nutty

**TD y la paga es buena?**

TD asiente con la cabeza

**Selly: ok almenos recuerdan quienes son? E.E**

**Friqpy: solo lo básico u.u**  
**Frippy: por TU culpa *seniala a selly***  
**Selly: asd fue por culpa de samy! D:)**  
**Friqpy: y quien carajos es samy?! D:(**  
**Frippy: siiii y porque la nombras tanto?!**  
**Selly: u.u después la llamare *murmura***

**Retos:**  
**Gabo gabo gabo uwu mi querido yurista quiero que... !BESES A SABLE Y LO VIOLES SALVAJEMENTE! Muajajajaja**

Gabo: LOL en serio crees que lo haré?

: Como me involucra prefiero no hacerlo, gracias

**Putania quiero que les des tus brazos a handy**

Petunia le traspasa sus brazos a Handy

**Handy ahora con tus nuevos "brazos" pegale a petunia por perra! D:C**

Handy: NO-le cae una poción-.

Handy comienza a golpear a Petunia

**Shifty y Lifty ursh e_e pinches mapaches pero bueno tintense el pelo de ... CAFE! O Caca :3**

Shifty y Lifty: CAFÉ!

Se tiñen el cabello de color café

**Trisha y mariel -w- YURI**

Gabo: Me das el honor? jeje-el escritor le da una poción-.

: Como me lo dijiste-susurra-una no funciona ya sabes para quien

Gabo: Gracias!

Gabo le tira dos pociones a las dos (una para cada una) y comienzan a hacer yuri

**Flippy y Fliqpy ah bueno ustedes 2 violense salvajemente SIN pocion jejeje**

Flippy y Fliqpy con asco se comienzan a violar

**Giggles ponte un vestido morado**

Giggles se pone un vestido de color morado

Giggle: Me siento gorda

**Lammy vistete de militar en versión amarilla junto con el cabello muajaja c:**

Lammy se vite de militar pero en versión amarilla con el pelo de color amarillo

Lammy: Hija de perra...

**Mr pickles recuerdas a las que nombre? (Pickles: si) ok a esas las violaras! Jejeje**

Mr Pickles comienza a violar a ... (ni puta idea de aquien e.e)

**Sable mas te vale dejarte a quien eliges: miku o luka? La que elijas morirá**

: -las mira a las dos- Luka es buena persona, y Miku también...lo lamento Luka, pero prefiero que viva Miku a ti, no lo tomes personal

Luka: COMO NO LO VOY A TOMAR PERSONAL SI ME VAN A MATAR?!

TD asesina a Luka

**Kaito como se que tu no dejastes embarazada a rin?!**

Kaito: Es mas creíble que Fliqpy la viole a que yo lo haga

**Len conque miku eh?! Ah bueno siga finjiendo mijo uwu**  
**Miku jeje buena estrategia pero tienes que ser realista mija u.u**

Miku: Yo no finjo!

**Handy almenos puedes patear no? E_E**

Handy: Si, pero luego si me caigo no me puedo levantar

**Todos hagan una actuación de comedia jeje gabo es el principal y sable el co-principal y esos 2 comedia romántica mientras los demás tienen que hacer a los lectores?... Matarse de risa :3 1...2...3 !YA! :3**

Gabo: Como lo haremos?

: Yo que se, actuando tal vez?

: Bueno creo que lo haremos en el próximo cap

Gabo: Me voy a quedar?!-feliz-.

: Si, tu no te vas fácilmente que digamos...pero solo estarás aquí para hacer eso y te me vas, ok?

Gabo: Ok (El próximo cap, sera el mejor, a narices que lo sera!)

**Frippy: selly!**  
**Selly: que?!**  
**Friqpy: no nos evites! D:**  
**Selly: no los evito!**  
**Frippy: entonces dinos quien es samy! D:**  
**Selly: oh que bonita flor *-*)/ *huye***  
**Frippy/Friqpy: :facepalm:**  
**(((((Bye byeeeee)))))**  
**P.d: mas les vale hacer reir!**

Mariel: El siguiente es L** J H 27**

**Who hasta esta hora se me ocurre mirar FF y ya actualizaste, bueno, espero logres actualizar pronto, pero bueno.1- Mariel: ._. Bien, no era lo que tenia en mente, quiero que hagan lo del flashback de mariel en vivo mientras llueven clones de disco bear. (ni puta idea de lo que hice) **(Creo que Hiker tiene que ver en esto)

Todos se visten de duendes mientras que tocan el banjo y el acordeón mientras que llovían clones de Discobear

**2- Luka: No te a tocado nada recientemente, ¿y si le digera a Miku la ves que la violaste dormida, lesbiana? y para demostrarlo aqui un video (falso pero creible)**

Luka: Eso no es cierto

Lajh muestra el vídeo

Miku: CO-COMO PUDISTE?!

Luka: Yo no hice tal cosa

: Wow que fría

Lajh: Pensé que reaccionaria como los demás, no así

**3- Truffles: ¿Mansion play-boy? eres como el calvo de brazzers, quiero que tengas a todas las mujeres de el show (htf, vocaloid y ocs) como tus bitchs personales por una semana, a cambio dame 1 millon de euros.**

Truffles: Si tuviera mi billetera aceptaría la oferta

**4- Gabo: ¿Que es lo peor que le has hecho a sable? entre mas peor, mas dinero te dare.**

Gabo: Pegarlo al banco de la escuela con cinta cuando se dormio

**5- Flaky: ¿Acaso no te da verguenza bitch? ¡Porque no le dices a Flippy la verdad!.**  
**6- Flippy: Toma (es un DvD de Flaky besandose con Splendid, en otra toma con Fliqpy y en otra con Disco Bear).**

Lajh pone el vídeo

Flippy: Co-como pudiste?!

Flaky: N-N-NO ES VERDAD!

**7- Sable: LoL, eres el mas poderoso ahi, con cientos de pociones y el poder de secuestrar a quien quieras y te atrapan con una red.**

: Nadie es perfecto!

**Listo, suerte y espero el siguiente cap.**

Mariel: La ultima es** Rose Darkness In The Nightmare**

**-Aparece Rose toda cubierta de sangre y con la katana también llena de sangre-**  
**Rose: Ustedes tres!-Señala a Giggles,Lammy y Splendid-Donde yo vea que ustedes me llaman "Puta" les rebano la cabeza a los tres.**  
**Roxana: Oye no los trates de esa forma a mi Giggles me cae bien y...**  
**Rose: Nada! Giggles es una puta...Lammy una zorra y Splendid un puto de mierda!**  
**Roxana: Pues a mi los dos caen bien! Y Lammy es la puta!**  
**Rose: Claroooo! e.e**  
***Por otro lado estaban Serenty y Daiana***  
**Serenty: Vaya...es la primera vez que las veo discutir...**  
**Daiana: Es verdad...**  
***Después las dos se tranquilizan***  
**1-Sable: Creo que Marga va estar MUY furiosa contigo...ya sabes...los de las vacas ¿Recuerdas?**

: Ya se intento vengar

**2-Giggles: Tu si me caes bien! Aunque por otro lado...tu eres de Cuddles! Y punto final!**

Cuddles y Giggles: Claro!

**3- Flaky: Conque no pudiste matar a Fliqpy? Muérete! Pero me caes bien todavía!**

Flaky es asesinada por TD

**4- Que aparezcan un millón de Minions (Despicable Me) hagan todo lo que quieran con ellos!**

Aparecen miles de minions

: Oh coño

Miramos como algunos estaban corriendo de Fliqpy, y TD los atrapaba con una cuerda

**5- Splendid y Fliqpy: Ganaron la pelea con Rose?**

Splendid y Fliqpy: HIZO TRAMPA!

**6- Giggles: Demuéstrales que no eres ninguna puta!**

Giggles: Yo soy muy fiel a Cuddles!

**7-Petunia: Yuri con Giggles! Enfrente de los hombres!**

Petunia y Giggles comienzan a hacer yuri mientras que Gabo les tomaba fotos, luego el escritor le quitaba la cámara

**Es todo!**  
**CHAO!**

Mariel: Terminamos!

: Bien, ustedes-señala a los Ocs y a Vocaloid- Ganaron su día libre, gracias a el-señala a Gabo-.

Vocaloid y Ocs: SI! A LA PLAYA!-desaparecen-.

Corona: Yo ya me voy

: Te estaré vigilando Corona

Corona: Si si, como sea, adiós idiotas!-desaparece-.

Flippy: Quien era el?

Petunia: Estaba aquí?

Splendid: No lo recuerdo...

: Tendré que llamar a alguien para que ocupe el lugar de Corona, y creo que de paso me traeré a alguien que me falto-se va-.

**Fin del noveno episodio, espero que les haya gustado, que llenen ese recuadro llamado review para unirse a esta épica aventura, y bueno, es hora de decirles por que es importante el décimo episodio, hace 1 año 358 días, alguien tuvo la suficiente decencia de entrar a los servidores de FF, alguien llamado Producciones Nico, ni idea de quien tuvo la estúpida idea de llamarse así hasta llegar a como lo conocemos actualmente, Sable 343, cumplimos 2 años, el 11 de noviembre, muchas gracias, adiós y hasta la próxima!**


	11. dos años

**Y HOLA A TODOS! GUAPÍSIMOS! Aquí su siempre puntual anfitrión y escritor de este y mas fics!, Sable 343! Y seguramente se deberán de preguntar por que hay globos serpentinas y etc en esta parte del fic, bueno, hoy lunes 11 de noviembre festejo que llevo aquí dos años, dos años en un mismo fandom, DIOS!, tengo que conseguirme una vida social, bueno pasando de largo esta felicidad tengo que aclarar que de ahora en adelante daré mi mejor esfuerzo para divertirlos entretenerlos y demás en esto que es Chat Show...Verdad o Reto...SEGUNDA temporada, ahora como escuche una queja que decía que el capitulo anterior fue muy...banal, así le diré yo, banal, vamos a terminar el fic...NADA QUE ES MENTIRA! vamos a mejorar, y bueno, disfruten el DÉCIMO episodio!**

Todos estaban en el escenario

Flippy: Alguien sabe cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Splendid: Media hora

Truffles: Parece que alguien se esta divirtiendo con lo que hace

Veíamos como Disco Bear, quien había pasado la barrera que evitaba que las fans o ellos se juntaran, estaba coqueteando con un pequeño grupo de fans que estaban enamoradas de el

Discobear: Esto es lo mio

Luka: Como lo hizo?

Rin: Creo que por esa puerta-señala una puerta que estaba entreabierta-.

Cuddles: Podemos salir por la puerta de salida de emergencia!-corre y sale con las fans-.

Fans: CUDDLES!-gritan con una felicidad impresionante-.

Fan: YO QUIERO SU CAMISA!

Fan: Y YO SUS OJOS!

Vemos como es rodeado y ellas comenzaron a agarrarlo y a quitarle toda cosa que fuera su cuerpo como si fueran zombies

Toothy: No creo que sea una buena opción

Cuddles logra entrar de nuevo al escenario con, la camisa rota, los pantalones también, calvo de unas partes de su cabeza, y completamente arañado

Flippy: Nadie podrá hacer eso

Mariel: Quieren algo?-vemos como tenia una caja llena de comida y bebidas-.

Petunia: Como conseguiste eso?

Mariel: Hay un puesto de comida fuera del lugar, saliendo por esa puerta-señala la puerta de la salida de emergencia-.

Luka: Pudiste haber escapado y en vez de eso trajiste comida?!-dice con gran incredulidad-.

Mariel: Si

Todos se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano

Truffles: Por lo menos trajiste comida-agarra unos nachos y una bebida-.

Y una canción de gala comenzo a sonar

Luego una alfombra comenzó a extenderse aplastando a Shifty y Lifty

: Hola a todos!-vistiendo un smoking-.

Giggles: Y ahora por que tan elegante?

Shifty y Lifty intentaban salir de la alfombra pero el escritor los piso cuando camino directo al escenario

: Chicos!-comienza a abrazar a todos- Como están?-dice entre abrazos-.

Flippy: No me hagas responder eso

: Lo siento jeje, es solo que por primera vez estoy feliz

Splendont: De nuestro sufrimiento?

: Oh vamos, no se lo toméis a pecho, de hecho-aplana un botón y se abre una puerta de la nada- Cuando terminemos se toman toda la semana libre, que les parece?

Todos: Oh, bueno, esta bien

: Pero antes que nada, notaran que falta alguien no?-todos se miran un poco confundidos- Estoy hablando de Corona-todos se miran confundidos- Ah, no importa, me tome la molestia de contactar a alguien, creo que lo conocen bien no?-pregunta hacia los de Vocaloid- TD, hazme los honores

TD aplana un botón y vemos como alguien cae al escenario, el se levanta y mira a todos lados

Vocaloid: Gakupo?!

Gakupo: Que diablos esta pasando? Quienes son ellos?-señala a los HTF-.

Luka:-ayudando a levantarse a Gakupo- Es una larga historia, mira, te contare...-comienza a explicarle a Gakupo-.

: Y me falta alguien-voltea a ver al publico- Alguna de ustedes quiere ser parte del Chat Show?

Escuchamos muchos gritos que repetían "YO QUIERO!"

: Tu-señala a una fan- Ven, pasa

Fan: SIIIII!

Fans: SI MUERE PUEDO SER YO!-comienzan a golpear a la fan afortunada-.

Cuddles: ESO NO SON PERSONAS SON ANIMALES!

TD saca a la fan, la cual estaba con muchos arañazos y la mete al escenario

Fan: Oh dios mio, ESTOY CON USTEDES...Tengo que actualizar mi muro!-saca su teléfono y comienza a escribir-.

Se trataba de una chica de pelo largo azul, ojos esmeralda, de tez blanca, delgada, que vestía una blusa morada, pantalones negros y tennis blancos

: Cual es tu nombre?

Fan: Miller Miller!-repite muy feliz- Puedo ir con ellos?-señala a los demás-.

: Claro-ella se va rápidamente con los demás- Al fin, alguien que esta feliz de estar aquí-TD se le queda viendo- Que? No quería secuestrar a alguien mas

Miller: HAY POR QUIEN EMPIEZO?!-mira a todos-.

Flippy: Mejor nos alejamos de ella-murmura-.

Miller: FLIPPY!-salta y lo abraza-.

Flippy: QUITENMELA QUITENMELA!-repite-.

Kaito ríe un poco

Miller:-voltea- KAITO!-se levanta, salta y lo abraza-.

Miku intenta separarlos a los dos, pero Miller le gruñe como si fuera un perro rabioso asustando a Miku

Gakupo: Entonces ellos son fans?

Luka: No, son otra personas que ni yo conozco y el es el que nos trajo aquí

Gakupo: Estoy confundido

Miku: Nos costo mucho tiempo entenderlo, tranquilo

Truffles: -susurrándole a Cuddles- Creo que este día sera peor que los demás

Cuddles: Dímelo a mi-se cubre uno de los arañazos-.

: Empecemos!

Mariel: La primera es **Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F**

**Hiker: Q.Q ¿Si me rendiré?-Momentos de reflexión...- ¡Ohohohoho!** ¡Jamás! (Lo que me esperaba...)  
**Roy: ¡Sable!**  
**Hiker: Bueno, nobody is perfect (8)... ¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Tiembla Sable, tiembla!**

: Ay si, ay si -meme-.

**Roy: Gabo.**  
**Hiker: De casualidad el anime fue Another (No conozco a otro personaje de anime que haya caído de las escaleras y muerto).**

Gabo: Nope

**Roy: Splendid.**  
**Hiker: No fue tu culpa matar al pobre Cub... Pero el juicio es el juicio, ¡MUERTE A SPLENDID!**

TD asesina a Splendid

**Roy: Sable de nuevo.**  
**Hiker: Primero: ¡¿CÓMO QUE SOY HOMBRE O MUJER?! (Eso hiere mis sentimientos) **

: Esa pregunta no la hice yo, fue alguien mas

**Segundo: Felicidades Sable! (Ahora que lo pienso creo que también llevo 2 años aquí) ¡Felicadades por cumplir los 2 años! (¡Felix no cumpleaños, felix no cumpleaños (8)). ¡Y esperemos que sigas 4 años más aquí! (O si se puede más XD).**

: Jeje gracias

**Roy: Flaky.**  
**Hiker: Maldita preferida con panza de constructor. ¡Jamás aceptare que Flippy te prefiera antes de a la pared! ¡Cáete de un precipicio!**

Flaky es empujada por un precipicio

**Roy: Flippy.**  
**Hiker: Tu estas ciego ¿Verdad?**

Flippy: Claro que no!

**Roy: Fliqpy.**  
**Hiker: ¡Muerte a Flaky!**

Fliqpy: Con mucho gusto-asesina a Flaky-.

**Roy: Pop.**  
**Hiker: Hellow, good morning. Im Jefferson and this is my horse, i love patatas, and you? (Gringa, everywhere) ¿Tú eres despistado o te consideras una persona despistada?**

Discobear: Claro que no!

**Roy: Sable de nuevo.**  
**Hiker: ¿En serio no quedan? O.O Pensé que podrían quedar. (Opuestos se atraen).**

: Es como si dijeras que un león podría tener una relación con una cebra, depredador y presa, es ilógico en muchas teorías (Ademas, alguien gusta de otra persona)

**Kiorra: ¡Y eso fue todo!**  
**Flik-Comoqueandamoscortos... (Eslaepocaobscura)**

Mariel: La siguiente es **SSFF HTF**

**Se encuentran a todos con su anterior ropa**  
**Selly: asd, shifty y lifty se ven tiernos de castaños *3*)/**  
**Friqpy/Frippy: !recupere LA MEMORIA! !SI! ):D**  
**Selly: esto no es bueno...**  
**#aparece un chico pelinegro de ojos negros , un peliblanco de ojos grises claros y samy#**  
**Samy: !maldición!**  
**Claro: ta' bueno, de todas formas no perdistes nada**  
**Samy: mi plan se echo a perder, como no quieres que... Hay olvidenlo e_e**  
**Sombra: juju nuevas presas ):3**

**Preguntas: (selly)**  
**Sable ah ... olvidalo ._.**

: ...

**Shifty y lifty saben manejar pistolas?**

Shifty y Lifty: Claro, como crees que escapamos de la policía?

**Pop si no hicistes ningún pecado de esos como esque tienes a cup?**

Pop: Bueno...

Truffles: Te la metieron! Ahora si te la metieron!

**DB ok creo que tu sufres de pedofilia-zoolofica pero bueee porque siempre coqueteas con las chicas si siempre tendras el mismo resultado? (Osea muerto x3x)**

Discobear: No siempre-le guiña el ojo a unas fans y estas se desmayan-.

**Mr pickles (violar a lammy luka rin miku trisha mariel) cuanto tiempo tardastes en violar a cada una? (E3E)**

Mr Pickles: Eran todas esas?, solo recordé a una -Lammy tiene un escalofrió-.

**Luka que malos son contigo! D: solo porque eres la mas natural aqui (uhhh golpe bajo para las mujeres xD) no significa que tienen derecho a hacerte "bulling"!**

Luka: Exacto

Miku: Ella no es la mas normal! soy yo!

Giggles: Lo dice la chica que tiene operadas sus...

Miku: YO NO HICE TAL COSA!

Petunia: Yo soy normal

Lammy: Claro que si-sarcasmo-.

Miller: Ni me quejo de eso

Mariel: Creí que yo era la mas normal

Vemos como la mayoría de las mujeres comienzan a discutir

**Miku ha bueno si no "finges" porque estas con la cosita de len?! Eh?! *le mira amenazante***

Miku: EL ES LINDO!-lo abraza-.

**Russell "depende de" bla bla bla menos chachara y mas violación! *mira a todos* TU! *seniala a did?* violalo salvajemente o sino no... *saca una kriptonitus***

Splendid comienza a violar a Russel

**Flippy aww mi querido puto-militar como estuvo la violacion? *3* (mas te vale decir "perfecta")**

Flippy: Que me harás si digo que horrible?

Selly: Hare que te violen hasta que digas "perfecta"

Flippy: PERFECTA!

**Fliqpy osea que el gran fliqpy es VIRGEN?! Jajaja ah bueno ._. Ahora eres; travesti-puto-virgen-amante-del-yaoi *3*) que se siente mi querido fliqpy uwu**

Fliqpy: CLARO QUE NO SOY VIRGEN! PREGÚNTALE A TODAS LAS MUJERES DE AQUÍ SI NO ME CREES!

**Putania mi querida niña alguna vez vistes "los pitufos"?**

Petunia: Si

**Gabo que tenias envidia que nosotras fuimos antes que tu las invitadas especiales? (PICATE PUTO PICATE) )xD**

Gabo: Yo estuve DOS programas seguidos, PÍCATE P*TA PÍCATE!

**Did asesino pedofilo! D:**

Splendid: YO NO SABIA!

**Don't que de que? .-.**

Splendont: Nada

**Cuddles ... Tan fiel y tu novia tan puta u.u pero bueno dicen que el amor es ciego... Te sientes identificado?**

Cuddles: CLARO QUE NO!

**Corona alfin te vas? !SIIIIIII! *comienza a celebrar haciendo el baile de pewdiepie (?)***  
**Handy pero si es posible levantarse sin manos ._.**

Handy: No se puede, ya lo intente varias veces

**Rin y len no insinuó nada rubios e_e solo me parece tierna la forma que se tratan**

Rin y Len: A...ok

**Sniffles y que te parecieron? Por si acaso tenian afrodisiaco**

Sniffles escupe al suelo

Sniffles: QUE?!

**The mole BIEN HECHO :D**

**Thoothy ah ta' bueno ... Se te roban a selly cuidala bien xD**

**Claro: que?!**  
**Samy/Sombra: *se aguantan la risa***  
**Selly: !t-te lo puedo explicar!**  
**#ambos comienzan a discutir#**  
**Friqpy: creo que me siento ofendido...**  
**Frippy: por selly?**  
**Friqpy: no, porque samy ya se encontro novio y no se lo ha dicho a su mejor amigo e_e#**  
**Sombra: *codea a samy sonriendo de lado***  
**Samy: *pone una mueca de asco* eso no es cierto, si con solo verlo me dan ganas de vomitar ._.**

**Retos: (selly: yo! Samy: ah no! D:( *le caderea y se aclara la voz*)**

**Fliqpy quiero que seas... TIERNO muajaja (si no quieres comerte a tu amigo mejor hazlo :))**

Fliqpy: NOOOOOOOOO!

: Hagamos una prueba-le da un dulce- Daselo a Cub, SIN matarlo

Fliqpy: Matenme...

Fliqpy se le acerca a Cub, y le da el dulce

Fans: Awwww

Fliqpy: CALLENCE!

**Flaky me haces una trenza? (:3 que mierda :3)**

Flaky le comienza a hacer una trenza a Samy

**Shifty y Lifty ok mis queridos mapaches tomen *les da joyas , oro y un diamante del tamano de un bebe a cada uno* estos son verdaderos para su informacion asique quiero que el otro diamante que les di lo rompan**

Shifty y Lifty: Son falsos?!-miran sus diamantes y los rompen con la mano, luego agarran los otros diamantes-.

**Sable dicen que el diamante es el material mas fuerte del mundo... Pues pruebalo!**

: -saca una armadura de diamante- Y como yo no puedo morir-se lo da a Flaky- Por que no lo pruebas tu?

Flaky: Q-q-que?!

: El que calla otorga-truena dos dedos y Flaky tiene la armadura puesta- Ahora ve!-la empuja-.

Un creeper se dirige hacia ella y explota, pero a Flaky no le pasa nada

**Lammy hija de que?! !MUERE! *le mete una granada en su boca***

Lammy explota

**Luka no se porque te me pareces a Zelda pero bueeeno usas tus "encantos" con fliqpy :3 ay lo sientuu :'c**

Luka: No! No soy una puta!

**Samy: todo chau c: vengo sin inspiración *haciendole una llave a friqpy***

**Frippy: ya perdistes la apuesta...**  
**Friqpy: cayate y ayudame!**  
**Frippy: *mira con miedo a samy* nooo yo estoy bien nwnUu**  
**(((Bye byeee)))**

Mariel: El siguiente es **L J H 27**

**Hey que tal, andaba pasando por este fandom y decidi dejar algunaas preguntas y retos.**  
**1- Sable: Simplemente felicidades por los dos años bro y que sigas haciendo estos grandes fics.**

: Jeje gracias

**2- Lifty y Shifty: Metance por la boca lingotes de oro y metal luego pongance junto a un iman mientras ustedes estan pegados al piso.**

Lifty y Shifty se meten un lingote en la boca de oro y de metal, luego se ponen al lado del iman, pero la fuerza de este era tal que los lingotes atravesaron a los mapaches, matándolos

**3- Cuddles: Juega "cat-mario" es un juego tan entretenido :troll:**

Cuddles: Bueno...

3 minutos después

Cuddles: NO! COMO APARECIÓ ESO AHÍ! AAAAH!

**4- Sniffles: Resuelve las siguientes cuestiones, si no las resuelves todas, a freirte vivo.**  
**a) Si una serpiente se comiera a si misma por la cola ¿Donde estaria la serpiente al final?**

Sniffles: Una parte en su estomago, y la otra, osea, la mitad, se fuera

**b) En un edificio de departamentos encontraron en el deposito de agua un cadaver ¿Como llego ahi, si la camara de seguridad no detecto nada?**

Sniffles: Murió cuando cayo en el deposito de agua al estar en estado inapropiado, drogado, alcoholizado, y etc

**c) En un bosque intacto sin nada quemado muy lejano al mar se encontro el cadaver de una persona calcinada en un traje de buceo ¿Como llego ahi si el cadaver estaba fresco?**

Sniffles: ...

Sniffles es frito vivo

**4- Kaito: Pegale a Rin enfrente de Len**

Kaito golpea levemente a Rin, Y Len lo golpea con una silla

Len: MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!

**5- Luka: Que fria eres, ponte gas de la risa hasta que mueras.**

Luka respira gas de la risa, luego comienza a reír hasta que se queda sin aire y muere asfixiada

**6- Miku: Tu mas grande y obscuro secreto AHORA**

Miku: Nunca!-se cruza de brazos-.

Le cae una poción y sus ojos cambian a color negro

Miku: Mi primer beso fue con una chica-vuelve a la normalidad y todos la miran impactados- AH MIERDA!-corre y se esconde en un lugar completamente avergonzada-.

**7- Nuevo: Hola (con un cuchillo en la mano)**

Miller: HOLA!-dice sonriente-.

LJH: Por que no te asustas? Cuchillo, yo, matarte, asesinarte, no entiendes?

Miller: Ah si?-dice intentando comprender eso- No te entiendo...

**8- Trisha: ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra? Que Lumpy sea tu psiquiatra.**

Trisha: Pe-pe-pero no-no tengo nin-ningún problema

Lumpy: Todos dicen eso-arrastra a Trisha y la hace sentarse en una silla- Hola, como te llamas...

Media hora de terapia mas tarde...

Lumpy: Tu no tienes remedio

Trisha: Pe-pe-pero no estoy loca...

Lumpy: SIN REMEDIO!

**9- Mariel: Tomate esto (le da una botella de tequila), inhala esto (le da un polvo blanco), inyectate esto (le da una jeringa que dice LSD y fuma esto (le da un cigarro (o porro) de marihuana) y luego juega con esto (le da una navaja suiza)**

Mariel hace todo lo anterior

Mariel: Hola amiguita-dice viendo la pared- Que mi mama que?! Ahora veras!-comienza a apuñalar a la pared- AH TU TAMBIÉN!-comienza a apuñalar a una cámara, esta se rompe y electrocuta a Mariel- AH NO! ES MUY PODEROSO!- corre y se tropieza- QUE ME VEN?!-comienza a correr por todo el set intentando matar a los demás-.

Después de un rato Mariel se había cansado y estaba dormida en el suelo, luego Trisha comenzó a arrastrarla a otro lugar, se quito su sweter y cubrió a Mariel con este

**Listo, he terminado por hoy, felicidades Sable.**

**Alukar 2013**

**Alukar: Vaya, dos años, eso es mucho tiempo**  
**Nein: SE FUE CORONA! SI!**  
**Alukar: Como te puede interesar mas eso que lo de los dos años?**  
**Nein: Eso es menos importante, se fue ese estúpido...y ahora ALGUIEN MAS A QUIEN TORTURAR!**  
**Alukar: Bueno, eso es interesante**  
**Nein: Claro que lo es!**  
**Alukar: Aunque...Sable, deberías no dejar que Gabo escriba, no se, me pareció un poco...estúpido, sin ofender, este capitulo, bueno algunas partes (como la entrada)**  
**Nein: Cae muy mal, protege a la lesbiana...Y LA PREFERIDA DEBE MORIR!-alza el cuchillo de Fliqpy-.**  
**Preguntas**  
**Gabo: De casualidad este anime era gore? (Creo conocer a un personaje que murió al caer de las escaleras de un anime gore)**

Gabo: Si, es de zombies

**Sable: Antes que nada, felicidades, segundo, cuando leía la primera temporada había escuchado sobre tu otra debilidad, Gabo te jodía poniéndote a hacer "cosas" con Mariel, por que tu te ponías tan...furioso, cuando lo hacia?**

: Le había dicho que no lo hiciera por que era avergonzante, por ser mi primer Oc mujer

**Luka: Como mantuviste la tranquilidad después de lo que paso? (El vídeo falso donde según ella violaba a Miku)**

Luka: Por que sabia que no era cierto

**Rin: Tienes razón, el único que violaba mas era Fliqpy, y Corona, pero ya no esta, en fin, Como colgaste a tu hermano del techo del escenario de el concierto?**

Rin: Le dije que había un pastel arriba del escenario, y después lo colgué de una cuerda

**Luka: Y la fan no te pidió algo mas?**

Luka: Un beso...pero la ignore y firme mas autógrafos a las demás fans...fue incomodo

**Flippy: Resagado amigo, lamento decirte que el embarazo no planeado de ti y Flaky...es cierto**

Flippy: -impactado-.

Flaky: N-NO ES CIERTO!

**Splendid: Solías ser el mejor de ahí, ahora, te humillan y solo eso, has planeado cambiar de trabajo?**

Splendid: Creo que si, mejor seré doctor

**Splendont: Digamos que tu, eres mas competente que tu hermano para combatir el crimen, pero, si no hubieras sido superheroe que serias?**

Splendont: Creo que policía

**Nuevo o Nueva: Hola, bienvenido o bienvenida al lugar donde seras torturado por mucho tiempo, espero que no llevemos bien y...madre mía que estoy diciendo? bueno tu preguntas es, como llegaste aquí? de donde eres y por ultimo, conoces a alguna persona de ahí?**

Miller: Me metieron aquí Y NO ME ARREPIENTO-sigue abrazando a Flippy- Soy argentina y LOS CONOZCO A TODOS!

**Mariel: Alguna vez has hecho algo extraño que no le hayas contado a nadie? (si dice que no, conéctenla a una maquina de mentiras haber si es cierto, y por mentir, que la obliguen a decir que es)**

Mariel es conectada a una maquina

Mariel: No, todo se lo eh dicho a Trisha

VERDAD

: Quieres saber que es?

Alukar: No, creo que se merece un premio por ser sincera

**Nein: Ahora es hora de pagar por su insolencia lacallos!**  
**Retos:**  
**Trisha: Vamos directo a el grano, tu, eres una preferida, y como regla que impusieron los lectores de todos los Chat Shows, ella debe morir, así que...-saca el cuchillo de Fliqpy- Bye bye**

Nein: Corre naranjita-Trisha comienza a correr-.

Nein comienza a perseguir a Trisha mientras que el escritor sonriendo malvadamente detenía a Gabo quien intentaba ayudar a Trisha, Nein alcanzo a Trisha y la tiro al suelo, jugo un poco con el cuchillo y luego le corto el cuello, enfrente de Gabo (Poniéndole mas limon y sal a la herida)

**Mujeres: No me respondieron una pregunta que hice hace mucho, quien sigue siendo virgen? Y las que no, digan como perdieron su virginidad? (Vamos a escuchar las excusas de las putas)**

Trisha: Y-yo si-sigo siendo vir-virgen (¿Por que sera?)

Luka: Me violaron

Miku: Me violaron aquí...

Lammy: Igual

Giggles: También

Petunia: Al principio me violaron

Mariel: A mi también

Rin: Me violaron

Miller: Yo no, yo lo disfrute :3

Flaky: Me-me violaron...

**Petunia: Te reto a besar a un cucaracho y luego comértelo**

Petunia con mucho asco besa a un cucaracho, luego rápidamente se lo come, ella comienza a vomitar

**Flaky: Asesina a Fliqpy, si no lo haces, te cortare las piernas y los brazos y te echare sal y limón a esas heridas**

Flaky con mucho miedo se le acerca a Fliqpy, pero este se voltea y le truena el cuello

Luego, Nein le corta las piernas y los brazos a Flaky, para luego echarle sal y limón a las heridas

**Truffles: dame unas de esas fotos**

Truffles le da unas fotos a Nein

**Hombres: Necesito a uno de ustedes para hacer una prueba con algo, quien se anima?-ríe maleficamente-.**

Todos: TU!-empujan a Gakupo-.

Gakupo: HEY!-Nein lo secuestra-.

**Sable: Pudieras salvar a solo una de ellas de ser violada por mi, a quien seria? Miku o Flaky?**

: Ah...lo siento Flaky...

Nein secuestra a Flaky

**Vocaloid: Quiero que peleen a muerte entre ustedes para ver quien es mejor cantante**

Luka: Y por que no mejor cantamos? Es muy ilo...

Nein: YA ME HARTASTE!-asesina a Luka- AHORA!, USTEDES PELEEN!

Todos los de Vocaloid restantes comienzan a pelear, pero la pelea la gana Gakupo

**Flaky: Tu...puedes salvar solo a una persona (que no sea Flippy) y todos los demás morirán, elige bien...**

Flaky: Bue-bueno...

Todos: SÁLVAME!-comienzan a presionar a Flaky-.

Flaky se desmaya de tanta presion

**Alukar: Y el ultimo reto es para el de nuevo invitado especial**  
**Nein: Me parece que te gusto mi ultimo reto :3** (Gabo: HIJA DE PUT*!)  
**Gabo: Quiero que...TIRES A TRISHA DE LAS ESCALERAS HACIA SU INMINENTE MUERTE!** (Este sin duda, es el mejor reto que han hecho)

Gabo: NOOOO!

: Lo lamento...-le lanza una poción-.

Gabo: NO! FUERA! IMPULSO DE IDIOTES!

Gabo tira por las escaleras a Trisha y esta muere

Gabo: NOOOOOO!

Media hora después

Gabo estaba en posición fetal repitiendo "mi trauma, mi trauma"

**Alukar: Que ironia**  
**Alukar y Nein: ADIOS!**

Mariel: Y la ultima es **Abby**

**Abby:sable de pura casualidad porque vocaloid y ocs aparesieron en la playa donde yo estava**  
**Alex:no me lo puedo creer como todos aparesieron de la nada**  
**Robin:fue un alboroto**  
**Abby:y lo peor de todo esque yo tuve que cuidar a todos**  
**Robin:y porque no los degaste irse**  
**Abby:proque em...yo ...solo heee...nomas**  
**Alex:nomas que**  
**Abby:pues si nomas**  
**Robin:o sera porque...robin se desmalla...**  
**Alex:como lo isite**  
**Abby:no lo se solamete lo mire a los ojos y pues paso**  
**Alex:eres una rara**  
**Abby:gracias**  
**Alex:bueno mejor enpesemos no**  
**Abby:si pero y el que...abby y alex se le cedan viendo a robin tirado en el suelo**  
**Alex:pues x nosotros enpesemos y si despierta pues desperto**  
**Abby:ok bueno yo preguntas y tu retos**  
**Alex:ok**

**PREGUNTAS**  
**1sable:soy una acosadora tu que piensas y me solprende que este sae tu segundo ano no me puedo creer pues feliz segudo ano y no me inporta si no es tu cumlepanos se feliz y come tus vegetales**

: Jeje muchas gracias

**2flipqy:como te fue con jeff**

Fliqpy: Le gane, luego fuimos a tomar alcohol y etc

**3kaito:y que opinas tus fans te quieren biolar o no**

Kaito: SI!-Miller intentaba besarlo pero el la esquivaba-.

**4sable:porque te degaste atrapar tan fasil no lo entiendo a si ten regalo un cachoro de inframundo lo comre en una tienda pero me digeron que tuviera cuidado con el porque es peligroso come personas y comida normal cuidado**

: Creo que lo llamare, Tails Dolls jr

TD rueda los ojos

**5petunia:hola como estas como te sientes**

Petunia: Bien

**6flippy:ya perdonaste a flaky por los enganos que te iso de meterse con otras personas**

Flippy: Eran mentiras

**7flaky:como puedes dormir que pena me das yo pense que eras inosente pero veo que no muy mal como pudiste aserle eso a flippy**

Flaky: SON-SON MENTIRAS!

**8flipqy:como conosiste a flippy**

Fliqpy: Estaba adentro de el

**9pop:como dige mal ejemplo de padre mira donde esta tu hijo...vemos como cub esta por caerr en un baranco...yo que tu me apresuro a salvarlo**

Pop: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!-corre-.

**10lammy:jajaj puta ya lo admitiste a si y jodete tu primero**

Lammy: TU PRIMERO!

**Abby:ya acabe**  
**Alex:ok creo que se murio**  
**Abby:QUE**  
**Alex:no estava jugando pero talbes lo este digo no se mueve**  
**Abby:pero sige respirando**  
**Alex:yo que se hay degalo y cuando acabemos nos lo llevamos**  
**Abby:y tu me dises cruel a mi**  
**Alex:si**  
**Abby: idiota bueno los retos ya dilos**  
**Alex:ok**

**1kaito y len:canten la de are you gonna be my girl**

Kaito y Len comienzan a cantar are you gonna be my girl

**2sable:bamos deves conoser a vegeta , gona o willirex**

: No, solo conosco a El Rich MC, Es Vandal, y Wismichu

**3mole:pobre de ti y ti ya enserio desde lo mas profundo de mi perdon no pero ya enserio mira que es eso**

Mole: Te odio...

**4flipqy:que se aga realidad tu pero pesadilla**

Fliqpy se convierte en una niña pequeña de cinco años

Fliqpy: NOOOOO!

**5flippy:intenta ensenarle a flipqy a ser vueno obligalo si es nesesario y tambien vorale la memoria si es nesesario**

Flippy: -se agacha- Ahora se una niña buena

Fliqpy: JÓDETE!

Flippy le quita su chupeta

Fliqpy: NO! DÁMELA DÁMELA!

Flippy: Seras buena niña?

Fliqpy: SI!-Flippy le da su chupeta-.

**6miku:porque la gallina cruso el camino**

Miku: Por que quería?

**7sniffles:busca sitas por internet y sal con una de ellas**

Sniffles: Seria buena idea

**8truffles:besa a lammy**

Truffles con asco se besa con Lammy

**9did y don't:agan un concurso del mejor pianista el que gane tendra un trofeo del mejor pianista jueses sable, flippy, kaito, lumpy y mole**

Splendid y Splendont comienzan a tocar el piano

Flippy: No conosco nada del piano

Lumpy: Yo tampoco

Mole: Menos

: Tu que dices?

Kaito: Splendid

Los dos terminan de tocar el piano

: El ganador es...Splendid

Splendont: ESTÁN CIEGOS?!

Mole: A QUIEN LE DICES CIEGO?!-lanza el trofeo pero este le pega a Splendid-.

**10lumpy:55**

Lumpy: Ok

**11toothy:di 3 animales que enpiesen con la letra I**

Toothy: Iguana, y solo me se ese

**Alex:eso es todo**  
**Abby:ok y el ...senala a robin...**  
**Alex:pues alludame a cargarlo**  
**Abby:no pesa mucho**  
**Alex:y**  
**Abby:ok**  
**Alex:ya cargalo bien**  
**Abby:bueno me despido y chao chao**

: Acabamos!

Kaito: Me estoy...muriendo...-Miller lo abrazaba tan fuerte que lo estaba asfixiando-.

: Miller, ten-lanza una revista al suelo-.

Miller: YAOI!-salta y lo agarra-.

Flippy: Esta igual de loca que una cabra

Gakupo: COMO PUEDEN SOBREVIVIR A ESTO?!

Luka: Te acostumbraras

Miku: Nadie abraza a Kaito-miraba con mucho odio a Miller-.

**Y Bueno, el final del décimo capitulo, dos años, madre mía, y pensar que solo estoy aquí por que quiero, sin palabras chicos, bueno, creo que deberé de hacer un especial, pero no en este cap, en el siguiente, por que resulta que una semana después de iniciar, me encontré con la mejor persona que pude conocer en internet, y eso es mejor para mi que solo dos años, asi que, opciones especiales al ataque!**

**Por esta vez, vamos a ver, ustedes que quieren? que sugieren que haga? la mejor idea sera recompensada poniéndose en el próximo capitulo**

**Así**** que, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
